A Retelling
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: What would Fai be like if he'd had one friend growing up in Seresu? What if King Ashura did't have Fai's best interest at heart? Contains an OC and SHE AND FAI ARE NOT TOGETHER! Will be Kurofai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Barely a few days Fai had been rescued from Valeria, King Ashura returned to the palace with another child Fai's age, this one a girl. Fai didn't speak to her, but caught a quick glimpse as she was whisked away.

She had pale skin, long, thin limbs and frosted blue eye that were even lighter than his. Her most disconcerting feature, however, was her hair. It was pin strait, almost longer than the girl was tall and blindingly white with the occasional strand of silvery blue. It was so fine and light that when she walked it looked as if a shimmering mist was trailing after her.

They made eye contact for a brief moment and then she was gone. Fai didn't think of her again for weeks.

During those weeks, however, the weather became violent. Blizzards with shrieking winds and ice storms with thunder and lightning were coming almost daily. Even though he hadn't been there long, Fai knew that, while snow was a constant in Seresu, these storms were something strange and scary. Each day, more and more villagers and townspeople came to the palace asking for assistance. After three weeks of this, King Ashura told him what was happening.

"You may have noticed, a few weeks ago, that I've brought a girl here. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Fai nodded, but he was still mostly thinking about his brother. He _would_ find a way to…

"…the cause of this."

Fai snapped his head up and blinked at Ashura.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ashura ignored the fact that Fai had obviously not been listening and repeated himself.

"I said 'Her name is Mangetsu and she is the cause of these vehement storms.'"

"Well," Fai reasoned, "why not just ask her to stop?"

Ashura grimaced. "The thing is she's not intentionally _doing_ anything. She was a goddess in her home world, 'La Deese De Luna' 'The Goddess of the Moon'. Although she may not be worshiped like one here, she still has the aura and powers of one. So, as you might already know, when someone has an extremely powerful aura their mood can affect the temperament of things like animals, plants and the weather."

"Wait," Fai asked, "if she was a goddess in her old world then why did you …"

Ashura held up a hand, sensing where Fai was going and effectively cutting him off.

"Fai, I'm sure she would be happy to explain the situation, were you to pay her a visit." His stoical face portrayed no emotion. Then, with a practiced, kind smile, he continued.

"In fact, I was going to suggest that you meet her anyway. I was hoping that the company of someone her own age might help to pull her out of her mood."

Fai looked at Ashura flatly and he felt uneasy in the distant gaze of the desolate child.

"Also, I was thinking that a friend might help you cope with losing your brother…" He trailed off.

Fai started slightly; He hadn't expected Ashura to mention his brother. His eyes clouded over momentarily but he blinked it back.

"Perhaps you may want to try smiling on occasion? Please, just …just try to keep that in mind, okay?"

Fai nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I will." He promised softly and then walked away. He really didn't want to smile _or_ console moody goddesses. Once again, he allowed her to slip to the back of his mind.

Ashura sighed as he watched Fai walk away. He was beginning to question weather or not his end goal was worth having to interact with that dead eyed child on the daily basis.

Months later the weather, while not deteriorating any further, hadn't gotten any better. Fai, however, was too preoccupied to notice. He had begun studying magic.

Fai had tutors in all the major subjects: reading, writing, history, math and languages. Unfortunately, though, they were all thoroughly exasperated. It wasn't that he wasn't smart; He was incredibly bright for someone who had spent the better part of their life at the bottom of a tower. The problem was that he didn't care about any of the things they insisted on teaching him.

That's why, when the time came for him to start training in magic, Ashura simply directed him towards the Royal Library and gave him free reign. Fai poured over books and texts, memorizing runes, spells and formulas.

Due to the combination of interest, raw power and a disconcerting amount of natural talent, he quickly became one of the most powerful magic makers in Seresu. He couldn't help but be slightly proud of this, seeing as he hadn't even been there a year.

Ashura began sending him outside the palace to help the people of Seresu with whatever problems they had that could be solved with magic. Mostly they were related to the vicious weather: Thawing the sparse soil so that vegetables could be planted, melting lakes so they could be fished. On his fourth assignment, he was asked to deter an impending avalanche from a small village outside the city. When he finished, the town thanked him and he started back towards the palace. He hadn't taken two steps, though, when a small girl stopped him. She looked to be about five; only three years younger than him, but she beamed up at him all the same.

"Thank You! But I'd be even more grateful if you'd smile!"

Just then, her mother arrived to collect her and apologized.

"It's all right" Said the precocious Fai as he waved the distressed mother away before kneeling down to the girls' level.

"I was never very good at smiling. I never had any practice."

"Well," he girl replied, "you can start practicing now! See? Like this!"

Fai was taken aback as she unleashed yet another joyful smile. This one, however, was cut short by her mother snatching her hand and chastising her for correcting such a powerful wizard. Then she apologized again and led the girl away before Fai could respond.

Fai was still mulling over the girls words when he approached the palace steps. The guards greeted him and as he ascended the stairs one made a comment about the cold. The other scoffed.

"Great observation, what are you planning to do about it?"

The first guard glared at the second.

"I know we can't do anything about it that's why we talk about it!"

The entire exchange was so comical that, before he knew what he was doing, he let out a small giggle. The guards stared in disbelief.

"Y-You laughed! Just now!"

"Did I do it wrong?"

"NO! You did just fine!"

The first guard pulled himself together.

"You should do that more often. I'm sure it would make His Highness very happy!"

'His Highness'. That meant Ashura. For whatever reason, over the year and a half

he'd been in Seresu, Fai felt considerably closer to Ashura. He also felt obligated to do anything Ashura asked, along with anything he thought would make him happy. Fai put it down to gratitude. After all, Ashura was the first person to show him any kindness.

As he walked to the Royal Library, he thought of the markings on his back. They had been a gift, from King Ashura, to suppress his curse. No matter how hard he thought, however, Fai could never quite remember exactly what they did; Only that they made it possible for him to practice magic. For that, he silently thanked Ashura.

At the library, Fai had to use a ladder to reach a tome of basic healing spells before sitting at a table and repeatedly trying to heal a small cut he'd made at the tip of his finger. After twenty minutes of abject failure, he gave up with a groan and put his head down on the table.

"Fai, what's the matter?"

Fai whipped his head up, startled. Ashura was seated across the table from him. Fai calmed his breathing and looked at his lap.

"It's nothing really. It's just… I'm having trouble with healing and revivification magic. All I seem to be able to master is attack magics. Things that hurt people."

"Try smiling." Ashura offered.

Slowly, Fai remembered what the guards had said.

"Smile" Ashura repeated.

Fai did. It was small at first, but when Ashura returned it, it widened.

"Well," Ashura said, "Your smile has done much to heal me."

Fai absolutely beamed.

"Fai, I must ask you to do something for me."

"Anything, Your Majesty!" Fai exclaimed and meant it.

"The girl I spoke of to you before, I would like to ask you to speak to her again. Something tells me you'll be more likely to do it this time."

Fai failed to pick up on the hint of a smile that played on Ashura's lips along with these words.

"This isn't just for her sake or for that of the weather; it's for yours as well. Fai, you must be lonely."

Fai's smile faded. Was he was lonely, despite all the people who were now in his life? Not just King Ashura, but Chii who he had created to watch over his brother in his state of suspended animation. She wasn't technically a person, but he treated her as such. On top of that there were the palace guards and citizens he talked to daily. None of them even seemed to mind that he was there. There was no conceivable way for him to be lonely and yet…he was.

Fai nodded and then forced the smile back to his face so as not to worry King Ashura.

"Alright, where is she?"

Ashura smiled. "She has her own rooms in the central tower."

"Okay." Fai said and started off.

"FAI" Ashura called after him. "I would prefer it if she did not leave those rooms." He raised a questioning eyebrow at Fai.

Fai nodded and bowed slightly. "Of course, Your Majesty." Then he took off not knowing, or caring, why.

Ashura followed Fai with his eyes momentarily before allowing a lazy grin to spread across his face. He was getting easier to manipulate by the day. The same, however, could not be said about the girl. Hopefully, though, if given time, he could use Fai for that. After all, wasn't that what he was for?


	2. Chapter 2

As he approached the central tower Fai vaguely recalled being told, most likely by one of his defeated tutors, that it was a decalage illusion. Now he understood what they had meant. From the outside, the central tower was just that: a tall, spindly tower that extended from the center of the palace. On the inside, however, it was completely different. Fai stood at the foot of a wide staircase that went forward almost as much as it went up, with about fifty steps that were all about half the size of a normal stair.

At the top, a path encircled the lower floor. It had single, continuous silver handrail, like a balcony. The circular hallway had doors lining the outside, including a pair of massive double doors centered in front of the top of the stair case. They reminded Fai of the doors to King Ashura's throne room, so he decided to start there.

Fai pushed open the heavy doors and stepped inside. It did seem to be a throne room of sorts. Large and windowless it was devoid of furniture except for an ornate throne, inset with sapphires, sitting in the center of the rear wall.

Then he saw who he was looking for. She wasn't sitting on the throne, but in front of it. Really, she wasn't sitting at all; she was lounging on the floor with a huge, elegant white tiger. Fai thought back to when he first saw her and suddenly remembered the tiger, then only a cub, scampering between her legs as she pulled along.

Fai forced himself to forget about the tiger and focus on the girl. Since the vicious weather was supposedly the product of her mood he had expected her to seem angry or sad, but she just looked bored. Her round face, with its perfect, symmetrical features, was pressing into her fist and her elbow was resting on the back of the equally jaded tiger.

She was wearing a corseted gown with a full skirt. It was all white with silver detailing on the bodice and no sleeves. Fai couldn't help but think that she had to be freezing; this room in particular seemed colder than the rest of the palace. She didn't look cold though.

Her hair was put up in three smooth buns set atop a tiara and skewered by a silver wand with a ribbon trailing from each end. They twitched as she looked up and blinked, seeming to notice him for the first time. She immediately dropped her blasé demeanor and jumped from her spot on the floor, face alight.

"UGHH, finally someone to talk to! I'm so bored and none of them-"She gestured to the slightly frightened serving maids around the room,-"will talk to me!"

She took a step closer to him and screwed up her face.

"You look kind of like a girl. Did anyone ever tell you that?" She looked at him expectantly but Fai was reeling. Those few sentences had flown out of her mouth so fast he'd barely understood them. Then that last bit had thrown him off completely. No, no one had ever told him that. Who in their right mind would just say something like that?

It didn't matter, though, because she stopped waiting and simply continued talking.

"You look really familiar, what's your name?"

Fai collected himself and smiled. He was really beginning to enjoy the sensation.

"Yu…" He started and then stopped himself. A fresh wave of despair washed over him, but he kept the smile fixed in place.

"Fai." He corrected. "Fai D. Flourite.

The girl frowned deeply.

"Don't do that, it's creepy."

Instinctively, Fai frowned.

"Do what?"

She made a face.

"Just now, for some reason you were really unhappy, but you kept smiling anyway. Seriously, it's strange."

Fai's eyebrows knotted.

"How did you know…?"

"I can see auras. More to the point, I can read them. Incidentally, your natural color is a sort of frosted amethyst purple. But even when you first came in, it had these sad little blue splotches. Well, not splotches really… more like… CLOUDS! Sad, misty little blue clouds. Anyway, just now when you went to tell me your name, it turned absolutely _black_. Black is, like, pure devastation."

"O-Okay," Fai stuttered "Can I smile _now_?" He was afraid to lose the sensation.

"Um…" She squinted, apparently examining his aura. Then she giggled slightly.

"Yeah. Now you're just confused."

So Fai did smile. Then, even though he already new it, he asked her name.

"Mangetsu" She answered "Mangetsu Yue Seether. 'Mangetsu' means 'Full Moon'. It's my first name but it's also sort of a title. The other two are just my family names."

_Alright_, Fai thought,_ this isn't so bad. She talks a lot, so I won't have to and she doesn't really seem to mind. King Ashura wants us to be friends, so I might as well try._

He thought about what the Royal Guards, the ones who were friends, did when they were off duty. They play-fought, joked and called each other by nick-names. That seemed like a good enough place to start.

"Mangetsu's a bit of a mouthful; can I give you a nick-name?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

He marveled at the casual way she spoke. His entire life, before, and now, after, the tower, Fai had lived in a palace. As a result, he'd grown up used to the stilted talk of royalty, Court Magicians and even peasants, desperate to follow a protocol that had never really been explained to them in the first place. It was refreshing to hear someone speak as though they weren't afraid of insulting someone and, judging by her comment about his femininity earlier, she wasn't.

"Alright, how about 'Mang-mang?" He offered.

Mangetsu screwed up her face.

"I like it, but isn't the point of a nick-name to be _shorter_ than your real name?"

"It's shorter!" Fai said, indignant.

Mangetsu rolled her eyes.

"By, like, ONE syllable."

"That counts!"

They glared at each other for a spell before dissolving into laughter. With tears in his eyes, Fai tried to remember ever laughing like this before, but couldn't.

They spent several minuets trying to collect themselves enough to talk. When they did, Mangetsu simply plopped down on the floor, beating down the heavy skirts that ballooned around her before slouching back on her ever present tiger. Fai carefully situated himself so that he was facing her, but leaning toward the rear end of the intimidating cat; the end that didn't bite.

"You know," Mangetsu said easily. Fai noticed that she wasn't out of breath at all. She was probably just more used to this sort of thing than he was.

"I'd give you a nick-name too except 'Fai' is pretty short to begin with."

He was just thinking that 'Fai' was really only a nick-name anyway when Mangetsu smacked him upside the head.

"Owww!" He whined, clutching at his feathery hair "What was that for?" He glared at her and then stopped, seeing that her face didn't match her actions. She wore an extremely apologetic expression of concern.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

Fai hadn't expected her to curse, but stayed silent.

"This happens sometimes. I'll get angry or annoyed with someone and before I know what I'm doing I hit them or stab them, hurt them in some way. It used to happen before, but since _he_ brought me here," She spat the word 'he' "It's gotten worse."

_Well,_ Fai thought_, that explains the terrified maids._

"Are you okay? You're not mad at me, are you?"

Fai felt so bad for her, with the way she was ringing her hands like a worried mother. He shook his head no.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm fine."

Her relief was visible as she heaved a sigh and gave a breathy 'That's good'. Then Fai remembered her flustered explanation as to why she hit him in the first place.

"Mang-mang, why were you annoyed with me?"

Seeming to forget about Fai's grievous injury (Boy, that girl could hit!) Mangetsu narrowed her eyes and twisted her mouth to the side.

"I was annoyed because _you did again! _You were unhappy but kept smiling anyway! They're right, you are weird!"

"Who's right?"

"The serving maids!" Exclaimed Mangetsu, Fai saw several of them blanch.

"They gossip all the time." She continued, "They think that I can't hear them, but I have heightened senses; Hearing, vision, that sort of thing. Anyways, I always hear them talk about 'That boy King Ashura brought back'. 'He's sad' 'He's depressing' 'He's probably scarred for life from all the horrible things that happened to him before he came here.' None of which, by the way, anyone knows anything about!"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Absolutely no one knows anything about your past, other than it had to be awful for you to be the way you are."

Fai dropped his gaze to his lap. This conversation was quickly gliding into familiar but unbearable territory. The questions were coming next.

"I want to know. Your country, your family if you had one and whatever it was that was so terrible. I want to know."

At the mention of family, Fai felt tears well in his eyes. He'd been grilled about his past before; He knew that with some people you could dodge questions and quickly change the subject, but could tell that this girl was just too pushy for that. He stood to leave.

"Hey!" Mangetsu said and grabbed his sleeve. She did it so forcefully that Fai was forced to face her and their gaze met. She looked at his glassy eyes for a moment before rolling her own. Behind the eye-roll though, Fai saw something akin to concern. She stood to face him, hands on her hips, leaning on one leg with the other bent.

"You don't have to cry about it! I'm not gonna _force_ you to tell me!"

That surprised him. His eyes were still damp but he no longer wanted to leave.

"Will you stop crying? You're making me feel bad and I didn't even do anything!"

"I'm not crying." Fai lied, poorly though, because his voice cracked.

Mangetsu huphed at him then broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, I know what you need, SWEETS!"

"Sweets?" Fai said weakly.

"Yeah, cakes, cookies, pastries, chocolates; Sweets! They _always _make me feel better and they're really good here. Better than in my home world. That's Ruskia by the way. I was a goddess there. I still am here; _I'm_ _just not treated like one!_"

The last part was said considerably louder than the rest; Fai assumed it was for the benefit of her maids. The longer he spent with Mangetsu the more he pitied them.

"I have my own kitchens here since I'm 'forbidden' to leave this floor."

"Why?" Fai interjected, tears forgotten.

"No idea. Anyway the kitchens are just down the hall. I could send for pastries, but it's more fun to go and watch the chef make them."

She took a step forward and tripped on her heavy skirts. Without thinking, Fai reached out to keep her from falling, but the tiger, who he'd somehow managed to forget was there, launched its self forward, growling viciously at him and catching Mangetsu on its back. Fai in turn launched himself backwards about ten feet to land on his butt. Slowly, he stood up, his breathing coming in quick, panicked gulps.

Mangetsu's, however, was coming in gasps because, much to Fai's annoyance, she was seated on the beasts back with her face buried in its neck laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Your face! It was a riot!"

"Well when your little _pet_ turns on you, I'm sure your face will be funny too!"

"Oooh, that rhymed, that was pretty good. Anyways, no, she won't 'turn on me'. I've had her since she was a kitten…err… a cub, I guess. She only did that 'cause she thought you hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's very protective. She saw me falling and you were the person closest to me. That and you were reaching towards me. She saw all that and she assumed that you pushed me.

"Except, she didn't_ see_ you push me. If she had, she would have attacked you and probably killed you. Since she didn't see it though, she only gave you a warning. She only attacks people if they hurt me or I tell her to. She's a good girl."

"Uh-huh" Fai nodded, unconvinced.

"Her name's Natalia," Mangetsu offered "You can pet her if you want."

"That's okay."

Mangetsu looked slightly put off, but let it drop. She jumped off Natalia's back and landed lightly on the floor.

"Now, as for this…"

She looked down at the offending skirts and stretched her arm up over her head, then bent her elbow and extended her index finger to back down at her dress. Glittering, silver sparks shot out of her finger tip and swirled around the lower half of her dress, enveloping it.

The eldest of the serving maids, a woman in her late thirties, stepped forward with an outstretched hand, ready to plead with the girl not to alter the dress. Mangetsu shot her a look that could have silenced King Ashura himself, and the woman stepped back.

When the sparks dissipated, mere seconds later, the dress ended in a ragged edge four inches above her knees. She wasn't wearing shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Fai stared in disbelief.

"Not cold, just uncomfortable. Well, I was uncomfortable, but this," She gestured to the modified gown, "is much more like what I used to wear at home."

"Ruskia is warm then?"

"No, it's much colder than here. I'm the Full Moon goddess though, so I don't feel the cold. It's the heat that bothers me."

It struck Fai as somewhat odd to see someone dressed like that standing amongst ice, but his quiet musings were cut short by Mangetsu.

"C'mon, let's go! Now I'm actually hungry." Then she smirked. "I'll even walk between you and Natalia."

Fai was grateful for this. It would help if the animal seemed at all embarrassed about its mistake, but it just looked smug to Fai. He glared at it and it drew back its upper lip in a silent snarl that vanished when Mangetsu looked at it.

On their way to the door, the serving made who had tried to stop Mangetsu before fell in step beside them. Mangetsu put on a snakes smile, something she was _far_ too good at for her age, and turned an icy gaze on the woman.

"That's alright, Sylvia, you don't need to come."

The woman smiled thinly.

"Actually, _Maitresse, _I'm afraid I must accompany you, so as to follow His Highnesses instructions."

She was clearly enjoying overruling the tyrannical girl's thinly veiled order. Mangetsu, though, was having none of it.

"His instructions…they were that I must always have an escort of either a member of the palace staff or a Royal Guard, correct?"

"Yes." The woman replied, wondering where this was going.

"Fai" He flinched "You've done stuff for Ashura, yes?"

Fai balked at the use of King Ashura's name without his title.

"I mean," She rephrased the question before he could answer. "He's asked you to use your magic to go help remote villages and people, right?"

Fai nodded and Mangetsu addressed Sylvia again. Her eyes had never left her.

"Well there you go!" She exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm. "He's palace staff _and_ he uses magic, so he could be a guard too. It's like sending me with two escorts or following his instructions twice. That's good, right? You like to follow orders."

The woman looked at the floor.

"C'mon, Fai."

She grabbed his arm and led him to the door. As they were passing through, Mangetsu turned to face the belittled staff, which would all remain there.

"Incidentally, as well as hearing you call him a strange, I also hear you call me a brat. But believe me, if you were being held captive by a bunch of morons _such as yourselves_, you'd be cranky too."

Then she slammed the door, which, due to her petite stature and the enormous weight of the door, she shouldn't have been able to do.

When she turned back to Fai, the cold anger had completely melted off her face to be replaced by the excited, mischievous smile that reeked of a small attention span. It made him uneasy that her mood, her personality even, could change so abruptly and without warning. She hadn't just covered her anger with a forced smile, the way Fai was learning to (Only with sadness and definitely not in front of Mangetsu); she'd really performed an emotional one-eighty. He began wondering if she always behaved a certain way towards certain people or if she could turn on anyone at any time. He had a feeling it was the latter and it unnerved him.

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because Mangetsu grabbed his hand and led him down the left side of the balcony/hallway, all the way to the end where there was a set of loose swinging double doors. She pushed through them easily, revealing a gleaming kitchen.

"Hey!" She called, but not rudely "umm… Chef!"

A smiling man in his early thirties poked his head out of a walk in pantry and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Maitresse Seether" Then his eyes skipped to Fai and his smile deepened.

"Monsieur Flourite as well, such a pleasure to see you… both."

For reasons he could not name, this man made Fai extremely uncomfortable. Mangetsu seemed okay with him but, Fai reasoned, he was also supplying her with sugar. He got the impression that her opinion was quite moldable, depending on how useful you were to her.

Fai followed her to sit at a long island counter fitted with bar stools and surrounded

By other counters, water basins, cutting surfaces and ovens.

"We are in _dire_ need of sweets" Mangetsu thought for a moment "specifically pastries."

"Alright Maitresse, what did you have in mind?"

Despite the fact that the man was making steady eye-contact with Mangetsu, Fai couldn't shake the feeling that he was paying more attention to him. He chalked it up to paranoia, although, why he would be paranoid, he couldn't say.

Mangetsu blinked at him.

"Fai what are your favorites?"

He shook his head. Before he and his brother had been locked away, Fai hadn't really paid attention to what he ate. After King Ashura had rescued him, he'd just been happy to have food. That had been one of the many strange things about the tower: He was always unbearably hungry, but he never starved.

All in all, the outcome was that he cared so little about what he ate, he never developed favored flavors.

"I don't have any favorites."

Mangetsu stared at him.

"There's something really wrong with you, you know that?"

Fai started to apologize but Mangetsu cut him off with an eye-roll and a long index finger pointed at his face.

"Do Not Say Sorry, I Will Hit You."

He started to apologize again but caught himself and nodded obediently.

She tossed her head, happy once more.

"This is actually good. It means I can order all the best things and we can figure out your favorite, okay?"

Fai nodded brightly and she turned her attention back to the chef.

"Okay, we want some cream puffs, some éclairs, two of those little chocolate cakes with the melt-y chocolate center, lemon chiffon cake, two chocolate raspberry tarts, ooooh, crème brulee, galaktoboureko, diples, pizzels, chocolate mousse, cinnamon-sugar crepes, some vanilla bean ice cream over cake or something and some assorted chocolates."

The man chuckled.

"That's a lot more than 'specifically pastries'.

Mangetsu glared.

"You keep most of them on hand so what's the problem?"

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head and set to work.

Fai braced himself for another onslaught of exited chatter but was surprised when Mangetsu remained silent; watching intently as the chef hurriedly piped frostings, burnt sugar and layered pastries. Fai almost laughed at how suddenly focused she'd become.

When the first platter arrived, the spell was broken and she began pumping Fai full of sweets along with brief explanations of what exactly made each one delicious. That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon.

Not long after the parade of sugar had ended, a servant came to tell Mangetsu that she had ten minutes to get to her lessons. As he departed, she groaned.

"I hate my lessons! The only things I'm good at are magic and languages!"

Fai laughed.

"Me too."

She smiled then frowned.

"You'll come see me tomorrow, right?"

Fai nodded brightly. He was actually looking forward to it.

"Hey, Mang-mang," he asked "do you really not know why you're not allowed to leave your rooms?"

She pursed her lips and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well… I'm pretty sure Ashura thinks I would run."

"Would you?" Fai raised his eye-brows.

"Uh-huh." She said, without any hesitation. Fai's mouth dropped open.

"Y-You don't like it here?"

Mangetsu shook her head bitterly.

"I _hate_ it here." She spat.

"B-But King Ashura, he saved you, didn't he? He brought you here from another world."

"I hated my home world too, or, at least, my life there. He did save me from something, but he took me from one prison to another. There's a second reason he's keeping me confined to these rooms. You have a powerful magical aura; I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet."

Slightly insulted, Fai mentally scanned his surroundings for any magical abnormalities but found none. Except… this whole area had a muted, heavy feel to it, like a fog. It was concealment, a spell desighned to mask the presence of other spells. While obviously made with powerful magic, the concealment itself was paltry and, once he knew it was there, Fai by-passed it easily. What he uncovered was a magical suppression spell so dense and complex that he felt dizzy. He put a hand to his head and, off in the distance, he heard Mangetsu murmur: 'So you can see it too.'

He was too busy thinking to listen though. He was thinking about her stunt with the dress earlier. Within these constraints it should have been impossible for anyone to produce the magical charge needed to perform that particular style of magic, (Producing and Manipulating Matter: Pulling an object out of thin air, levitating small items, drawing things towards oneself or making the bottom half of a dress evaporate into nothing.) a style he himself had never gotten the hang of.

When he asked her about it, the girl smirked.

"In case you haven't picked up on this, I'm extremely powerful. I've got more raw magical power than you _or_ Ashura. I might have to focus a little more, but other than that it doesn't affect simple spells. It_ does_, however, shut down any attack magic or mind manipulation."

Fai asked why King Ashura would target attack magic and mind manipulation, but as the words left his mouth he realized the answer. Remembering earlier, how quick she'd been to hit him, he thought of how, if she'd used magic he'd be dead. Also, he thought about how easily she dominated he'd seen her interact with (And, to a much lesser extent, him.). If someone could be that manipulative without hypnotic rhythms (Hypnotic rhythms: Mesmerizing patterns of movement, speech or vocal tones that are enhanced with magic to create a calming, soporific atmosphere that draws one in and opens them up to suggestion.) Fai could only imagine what they would be capable of _with _them.

Her reason, while obviously taking his thoughts into account, related more too how all that directly affected King Ashura.

"'Cause he knows I don't trust him."

"Why don't you trust him?"

She sighed.

"Every time he comes near me his aura turns orange-ish. He wants something from me. He's using me, but I don't know how…"

She trailed off, staring at nothing.

Fai didn't like where this was going. There was no way King Ashura would ever use someone, much less a child! He was just too good! Fai was about to change the subject when another servant materialized at the door.

"Maitresse, your studies?"

Shaken from her paranoid reveries, Mangetsu groaned.

"Oh I'm coming!"

She stood to leave then turned to Fai.

"Promise to come see me tomorrow, otherwise I'll get bored."

Fai smiled.

"Promise."

She returned the smile and left. Fai grabbed a chocolate truffle (Okay, Mang-mang was right about sweets. He'd have to figure out how to make these." and left for his own studies."


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve noon, the next day, Fai went to Mangetsu's rooms. Sylvia met him at the staircase and turned him away.

"The Maitresse is sleeping. When she wakes up, I'll let her know you were here and she'll probably send a servant."

Fai nodded, perplexed as to why she was sleeping in the middle of the day and left.

The following morning, three a.m., Fai was awakened by a knock at his door.

"Monsieur Flourite? Maitresse Seether would like you to know she is awake and ready to see you." Polite footsteps retreated down the hall.

Fai rolled over and went back to sleep. She could wait five hours and talk to him in the daylight like a normal person.

**Okay, if anyone is interested, I'm posting pictures of Mang-mang (and probably some others eventually) on . My screen name is ShingetsuXMangetsu and if you search that and then view my gallery you can see them. Please review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! This chapter is dedicated to LullabyDust for being my first reviewer and inspiring me to write, edit and post this instead of being lazy. ^^**

When the sun finally began its lazy arc through the sky, Fai found himself rushing his breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked forward to talking to someone.

As he entered the chamber he'd found Mangetsu in last time, he was greeted by a spoonful of tiramisu shoved in his mouth and a thorough grilling over everything he'd done since he last saw her. For Fai, the retelling was nothing special, but Mangetsu was entranced.

"He lets you practice magic? You're so lucky! I miss magic; real magic, not just doing my hair and changing my clothes." For the first time since he'd met her, Mangetsu seemed sad.

Fai had begun to notice that Mang-mang only did extremes. Her mood swung violently from unimaginable boredom to impulsive excitement, from cold fury to bubbly, energetic happiness and from good natured (if still cutting) taunts to the catty, malicious mental torture he was sure she could inflict on someone. He really didn't want to see her sad; he had enough depressing things in his life.

Playing to her obviously egotistical nature, Fai asked what level she was. (There are thirteen levels of magical proficiency. A zero, or vide, is someone with no magical knowledge or power. A one, or null, is someone with magical knowledge but no powers. Two through thirteen are a mix of power and knowledge, two being low, three and four average, five good, six extraordinary and anything over seven extremely rare. Thirteen is a full on witch, wizard, sorcerer, sorceress, mage, enchantress, etcetera. All worlds with individuals capable of magic understand and use the levels.)

"Thirteen. I'm a fully realized ice witch (most magic users have a specific element that they identify with. They are divided into two categories, Hot and Cold, which are each broken down further into Hard and Soft. Cold, Hard elements: Ice {Mangetsu}, Frost {Ashura}, Blue Fire, White lightning. Cold, Soft elements: Snow {Fai}, Water. Hot, Hard elements: Lightning, Purple Fire. Hot, Soft elements: Embers, Sparks.)

Fai gaped.

"You're only nine! There's no way you could have studied long enough to be level thirteen!"

Mangetsu looked like a child who'd been caught with their hand in a cookie jar but had already shoved one in their mouth; guilty, but in a proud, untouchable sort of way.

"Well, it's mostly due to my power and status as a goddess."

"You mean you don't have any skill?"

"_No_!" She snapped, "I'm very good at Matter Manipulation. I can morph, but only into a white cat or tiger. I can levitate stuff without even thinking about it. It's the same way with Speed and Strength enhancement; I don't think I just do it when I need to. I've practiced mind manipulation, but people tend to do what I say anyway. I'm excellent at Attack Magic, but I don't like Charge Attacks. I do like Elemental Magic, but since I'm of the moon I can only use ice, water, lightning and Blue Fire and I'd _still_ rather fight with my swords."

Fai had noticed something during Mangetsu's tirade: Every variety of magic she'd listed was physical, meaning it relied on strength, timing, precisian and force of will as apposed to mental which relied on memorization, recitation and knowledge of magical theory. In essence, he felt like she was cheating.

"If you think doing what works to get ahead is _cheating,_ than you're kind of missing the point of magic."

"Did you just read my-"

"-your face. You think it's unfair that I'm level thirteen but I'm only really good with physical magic and I avoid the tedious things. But, here you are, level…nine, right?" Fai nodded "level nine and you might be okay with attack magic, but I don't think you could morph if your life depended on it. You don't strike me as a Manipulator either. Also, you don't carry yourself like a fighter so I'd be amazed if you could enhance your movements at all."

Fai blinked, surprised at how accurate she'd been. He hadn't thought she was that observant but, looking at her now, he could see the quiet calculations going on behind her eyes.

_Well,_ he thought, _I can be observant too._

"Do you know any runes? Can you do any lettering at all?"

"No, and I'll tell you why-"

"Please do."

"Shut your face, I just said I would! I don't know it because I don't need it and will never use it!"

"You have to know it if you're level thirteen."

"So, you're saying, in order to be level thirteen I have to know something I will _never_ use?"

"Yes."

Fai was doing his best to keep his voice level and face straight. Intentionally bothering someone was something he'd never done before. He was really enjoying getting under her skin, though; he had a feeling it was something not everyone could do.

"That," She said, slowly shaking her head, "is the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard."

Fai watched her for a moment, thinking. Despite the fact that he was teasing her about it, someone knowing everything they were given credit for knowing was still important.

"Stay put, I'll be right back"

He walked quickly out the door, but not quickly enough to avoid hearing a muttered "Where do you think I'm going to go?"

It didn't matter though, because _Fai_ was going to see King Ashura.

Fai found Ashura in the throne room, entered, and gave a quick bow.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Fai, what's the matter?"

"Um…Mangetsu…She's level thirteen, a fully realized witch?"

He nodded.

"Yes, she is. The remarkable thing is her power is still maturing. It won't stop growing until she turns sixteen."

For a split second King Ashura looked distant, staring off into nothing before returning his attention to Fai.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," He started, "She doesn't know everything that she should. She's obviously good at what she does know, but she doesn't know any lettering. I don't think she knows any alchemy-"

"Fai," Ashura held up a hand, "Why would she need to know any of that? Her power will continue to grow whether her skill in using it does or not."

"Yes, but, to be level thirteen her power and knowledge have to match. I was thinking I could teach her all the stuff she doesn't know and then-"

"_Fai._" Ashura cut him off sharply. His normally kind expression slipped for a moment. He controlled it almost instantly though, and continued, softer.

"Fai, it's very important that you do not teach her anymore magic than she already knows. As you've probably seen, her behavior can be …volatile. We can't be sure what she'd do with a better ability to channel her power."

"But," Fai asked, confused, "if you don't want her to use magic, what's the point of letting her power grow?"

He didn't ask in a rude way, but the question obviously upset King Ashura. He looked surprised before settling back into his calm expression. His eyes, however, where narrowed and they seemed darker somehow. His normally kind smile looked dangerously cruel and his voice, when he finally spoke, was quiet, with just the slightest hint of malice.

"Fai, you are worrying yourself over things that do not affect you. Concern yourself with improving your own magic and allow _me_ to deal with Maitresse Seether. Do you understand?"

Fai forced himself to nod, truly frightened. King Ashura had never gotten angry with him before and Fai wasn't even sure what he had done to upset him. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the anger passed. It was replaced by the calm, kind expression Fai had grown so accustomed to.

"Speaking of which, the weather has improved considerably. I trust you and her are getting along well?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Fai was studying the floor, still uneasy.

"That's good," Ashura nodded. "Just remember to stick to more _light-hearted_ topics than magic. She is already confused as to why she is here, going so far as to _doubt_ my sincerity in helping her. Continued reminders of the precautions I've taken to protect her and others will only concern her more, _is that clear?_"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Excellent." He smiled, "You may go."

Fai was still shaken, but he had the presence of mind to recognize this as an order, not an offer. He slowly backed out the double doors before turning to sprint down the hall and up the stairs to Mangetsu's rooms.

**Alright, remember to tell me what you think. I've discovered that I love answering questions about this, so if anything is confusing gimme a shout^^**

**Also, keep checking for story art. My username is ShingetsuXMangetsu so if you search that, find my page and click "view gallery" you can see drawings of our darling Mang-mang. ONLY THE PICTURES OF MANGETSU OR PICTURES THAT HAVE FANFIC OR OC IN THE TITLE ARE STORY ART! THE PICTURES OF FAI THAT ARE CURRENTLY POSTED ARE NOT CONNECTED TO THIS! I'm almost done with another drawing Mang that I'll have up before the end of the weekend.**

**ありがとう **

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	5. Chapter 5

King Ashura grimaced to himself; it had been a mistake to allow the boy to experience anything from him but kindness. He was too easily scared, too timid, to handle someone snapping at him. He could not, however, allow the girl enough skill to over-ride the constraints he'd placed on her. He wanted her to gain power, just not the ability to use it. Otherwise all this work, all this planning, would be wasted. He wasn't overly concerned though; Fai was far too loyal to go behind his back and teach her anyway. In fact, aside from this little hiccup, everything was working out perfectly. He just needed them to become attached to each other, be it love or friendship he didn't care, just attached enough that he could use one to manipulate the other.

* * *

**AGGHHH! I HATE KING ASHURA! Actually I hate writing for Ashura, but it's a necessary evil. Please review^^**

****


	6. Chapter 6

"He said what?!"

"He said that you were confused and that's why think his intentions aren't… um…great…" Fai trailed off and once again found himself staring at the floor with fervor. As soon as he'd found her he'd told Mangetsu everything. He was lucky because Mangetsu managed to convince Sylvia that Fai was all the supervision she needed. He was fairly certain it only worked because Mangetsu had been giving her a hard time all day and Sylvia didn't feel like arguing. He wasn't complaining though, he'd been so scared and upset and it felt so good to tell someone. Only now was he realizing that he'd just deliberately disobeyed one of King Ashura orders, something he'd never even thought of doing before. On top of that Mangetsu was less than pleased.

"That proves it! He _does_ want me for something, but doesn't want me to figure it out so he's trying to make you think I'm crazy!"

"Well," Fai reasoned, "isn't it possible he's just a little bit insulted that you think he's using you after he rescued you from … from…what exactly did he rescue you from anyway?"

"Don't side with him! And anyway," She glared, "you're changing the subject."

"Not really. I mean, it has something to do with it, right?"

"I guess so." She shrugged, "You really want to know?"

Fai nodded.

"Okay." She said, settling into the curve of Natalia's sleeping form. Fai sat down across from her.

"Okay," She started, "I told you I'm a goddess, right?"

"Approximately fourteen times since I met you."

"Don't be smart, or I won't tell you. Now," She continued, "I also probably told you that my name, Mangetsu-"

"I know your name."

"SHUT UP!"

Fai stifled a giggle; it was too much fun upsetting her.

"Alright, I'll be good, keep going."

"Thank you. My name means 'Full Moon' so I'm the goddess of the Full Moon. There's also a goddess of the New Moon. That was my twin sister, Shingetsu."

Fai almost jumped.

"You have a twin?"

* * *

**OOOOhhhhh! Cliff-hanger! Super dramatic, no? No. Okay then, I tried. I wrote a bunch the other day so I'll have more chapters soon. Remember to keep checking Deviant art for story art. My username's the same. Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	7. Chapter 7

"You have a twin?" His voice was barely audible.

She nodded solemnly.

"_Had_ a twin. She's dead now."

He was shaken by how bluntly she said this, but didn't say anything.

"You're a twin too, yes?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her? Would it lead to more questions? Did he care?

He nodded.

"You've lost yours as well?"

He considered telling her his plan to bring Fai back, but decided it just wasn't the time.

"Yes."

She shook her head slowly, staring at the wall.

"It's like looking in the mirror and not seeing your reflection."

They sat quiet for a moment before Mangetsu broke the silence.

"Should I keep going?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"It's okay, I don't. Shingetsu and I, being twins, looked exactly alike except _her_ hair was black and her eyes were dark purple. We never met our parents because as soon as we were born they realized what we were and gave us to Ruskia's royal priests. They took us and raised us together in our own rooms in the palace. We could do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't leave our rooms. Oh, and we had to practice magic. Because of what we were, we started really young, I think we were three. Shingetsu was always good at all the things _you_ want me to practice; lettering, potions, all that stuff. I always liked attack magic, Mind and Matter Manipulation, Physical Enhancement. A couple of the guards noticed and offered to teach me how to fight. They started with hand-to-hand and when I got good at that they started me on weapons. That's how I got so good with my double swords.

"Anyway, the point is, everything was fine until we turned five and the High-Priest explained what we were being kept for. It turns out, every ten years a set of Tsukuyomi Twins are born. They're kept alive for one-hundred thirteen lunar cycles which is, like, almost nine-and-a-half years and then they're sacrificed thirteen days before their namesake moon phase to give their spirit time to float to the heavens and continue he lunar cycle. That means that the May after our ninth birthdays, Shingetsu would be killed thirteen days before the new moon and I would be killed one day after the new moon, thirteen days before the full moon.

"The reason they were telling us this now was because it was time for the citizens of Ruskia to start making offerings. Ya' know what that means?"

Numb, Fai shook his head.

"It means that they started sending gifts, food mostly, along with their name in the hopes that once we were gone and supposedly looking down on them from celestial positions of power, we'd remember how good their lemon bars were, decide that they _more_ then made up for putting us to death, and grant them good health or fortune or something."

The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"So that was how it went. We got letters and gifts from people all day, but we never got to meet any of them. Not that I wanted to." She shook her head, "Shingetsu despised those people, but I was always pretty indifferent as long as I didn't have to talk to them. In fact, it wasn't until the new moon thirteen days after Shingetsu's death, her first celestial manifestation, that I realized how much I hated those people. How _disgusted _I was by them and their assumption that their lives, their health and their happiness were all worth more than ours. That _we_ should die andwatch over _them_. I got so overwhelmed with …well, _everything_ I guess, that I remember passing out. But my maids…" She paused, thinking, "My maids told me that during the time I'd _thought_ that I'd passed out, my hair had turned black and my eyes had turned purple. I looked just like Shingetsu except my pupils had shrunk to the point that you couldn't see them… my eyes were just solid purple. I stood up, looked around and saw the New Moon Priest; he was in charge of Shingetsu's magical training and offerings. Apparently I'd used Blood Whipping (Blood Whipping: Taking control of someone's body without controlling their mind. This includes, but is not limited to, controlling fine motor skills, like writing, or gross motor skills like walking, running, and fighting. It is also possible to simply pick someone up and throw them. Subjects under control are typically aware of the situation but are unable to resist.) to make him turn a ceremonial dagger on himself. I don't remember any of it, but I trusted my maids and they all seemed to like me so I don't really know. They did cover for me and say I had nothing to do with his death; that he'd done it on his own.

"Anyway, not the next day, but the day after, a few minutes before dusk which was when I was supposed die, I'm alone for probably the first time in my life and Ashura shows up out of no where. He told me he was going to help me. Take me to a different world so I wouldn't have to die. I wouldn't be confined to certain rooms; I'd get to actually go outside,"

"You've never been outside?"

"No, shut it, I'm not done. He said that I could still practice magic, essentially do what you do. All I had to do was come with him. I saw the orange in his aura, but I thought maybe he just _really _wanted me to come with him. It wasn't until I got here and he pretty much did the opposite of everything he said that I thought it might be something different. So," She stretched like a cat, "here I am, that's where I came from and that's why I hate it here. It's also why I hate Ashura."

Fai sat in stunned silence. How could King Ashura _do_ something like that? Maybe he hadn't _intended_ to do this from the beginning but then he realized how powerful she is and he didn't have choice. That had to be it except…he could feel the doubt like a hot coal in his stomach. That was impossible; one of the first things you noticed about Mangetsu was how powerful she was, even under a suppression. You couldn't underestimate her, couldn't overlook the power that radiated off of her like steam. That only left…he didn't want to think about it.

"Look," Mangetsu said, rocking forward onto her knees before sitting back with her legs tucked up next to her, "I'm gonna say one, no, two things and then we're gonna get off the subject because you're the first person my own age, other than my sister, that I've ever met and I don't want to hate you should you start defending him, understand?"

Fai nodded.

"Okay, one: have you _ever_ seen Ashura interact with servants or regular citizens?"

"No…" Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen King Ashura interact with anyone but guards, lords or one of the Nine Generals of the army.

"Well, neither have I. I _have_ heard gossip though and guess what?"

Fai shook his head.

"What?"

"They're terrified of him! I've heard stories about people being arrested for no reason, people being stripped of they're powers, not to mention constant police supervision! The 'kindness' you're always going on about is not the norm. His treatment of you this afternoon _is_. At least towards anyone he doesn't deem 'important'. You get all that, angel?"

He nodded.

"Two: Chances are if he's using me, he's using you. People like him don't just turn around and nice things for no reason."

They sat quiet once more as Fai absorbed it all. Once again, it was Mangetsu who spoke first.

"You know what we have to do now, right?"

"What?"

"You have to teach me."

"What, why?"

"'Cause he told you not to. Knowing all that how can you think what he told you to do was right?"

"Well, because…"

He was about to say that it made sense, but it only really made sense if you trusted Ashura completely which, up until now, he had. Now he saw the flaws. First, saying Mangetsu couldn't learn magic because he wasn't sure what she'd do with it due to her temper was a self fulfilling prophesy: If he'd given her what he'd promised in he first place, her temper wouldn't be so volatile.

Second, if power was the problem, King Ashura could have easily given her a charm to suppress it and still allow her to practice magic. Insisting that her power grow but not her skill was practically teasing her and it just didn't make sense. He wasn't entirely convinced, but Fai's confidence in King Ashura was beginning to falter.

"You teach me more magic and I'll teach you how to fight."

"I-I don't really _want_ to fight."

"Yeah," She said, stroking Natalia's tail, "but you should at least know _how_."

"I guess, but I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Why?" She snapped, "'Cause 'Master' didn't tell you to?"

"No," He said, ignoring the insult, "Because he specifically told me _not _to."

"So? What could happen?"

"He could find out."

"And… he makes us stop? Who cares?"

"I do! I don't want to … disappoint him."

"No, you don't want to _upset_ him. You're afraid him now, aren't you?"

Fai looked away.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I mean, there's definitely something going on. I'd be more concerned if you _weren't _worried. But the fact that you're scared should tell you what you need to do."

"I… okay."

She looked surprised.

"Really? That easy?"

He nodded.

"Regardless of King Ashura, you should know this."

That wasn't the explanation she had been hoping for. He hadn't acknowledged that Ashura was doing anything wrong, but he really didn't know.

_That's not true._ He thought, but he wanted it to be. For know, he could just tell himself he was doing this for the sake of magic, anything to keep from acknowledging King Ashura's obvious betrayal, even if it was just for a little longer.

"You have to let me teach you to fight." She warned.

"That's fine."

"Okay then."

She spat in her hand and held it out. He stared at it like she'd offered him a live eel.

"Mang-mang, we're not in a bar, I'm not touching your hand until it's clean."

"Priss…" She wiped her hand on her skirt, "Better?"

He hesitated, then shook. She grinned.

That was how it started.

* * *

**Huh? What d'you think? Make sure you tell me, 'kay? Also, for the 95th time, MAKE SURE YOU CHECK DEVIANT ART FOR STORY ART! My username's the same and only drawings with Fanfic in the title go with this so don't get confused. ^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	8. Chapter 8

Or rather, that was how they _thought_ it would start. It didn't though, not really. After over two weeks of trying it became apparent that the moments of solitude they'd need to practice magic in secret, such as the one they'd had when they'd first discussed it, were few and far between.

It was during one of Fai's language lessons that he discovered a compromise.

The county of Seresu was filled with people from different countries and there were about twenty languages commonly spoken in the main city, Celes, alone. Fai was supposed to learn all of them so that he could be sent to help anyone in the country without needing a translator. He had a gift for it though, so it wasn't nearly as hard as it would seem.

Along with spoken languages, there were also several stiles of writing that he was expected to learn and his tutor, a young woman named Maitresse Angeline, considered the runes used in lettering magic a written language.

All Fai had to do was ask King Ashura if they could have their lessons together, and hope he assumed Fai only practiced magic on his own. Then, he could ask her to review runes so that Mangetsu could learn them and he could show her how to string them into spells later.

It was perfect, aside from one huge, glaring, flaw: Guilt.

Despite the fact that Fai now knew King Ashura hadn't just helped him out of the kindness of his heart, that he had plans for him, he still felt incredibly guilty about going behind his back. The only thing, aside from Mangetsu, keeping him onboard, was that he thought King Ashura's anger was more likely than his disappointment. That the kindness had all been a front; that and the fact that he was more worried about his anger than his disappointment. Those things reminded him that he was doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurt.

The following day, Fai made up his mind, pushed back his fear, and asked Ashura if and Mangetsu could have lessons together. He seemed genuinely pleased and told Fai it would be fine as long as promised to improve himself in the areas of study he was currently lacking; namely math.

Fai promised, thanked him and went to tell Mangetsu.

Mangetsu was slightly apprehensive.

"No."

"What?"

"It was one thing when you were just showing me some stuff, that I can deal with. But I have enough pissed off tutors who hate me, I don't need any more."

Fai wondered briefly where she learned to talk like that before explaining further.

"Mang-mang, it wouldn't be a separate lesson, we'd just take our lessons with my tutors. I don't think King Ashura has really said anything about you to anyone, so they won't know not to teach you runes or some of the basics of potion making and I can just show you haw to use it later."

She thought for a minute, shifting her weight forward and back in her _very_ un-ladylike crouch on a shelf in the storage closet they had taken to talking in.

They had to talk in a storage closet because it was so hard to get Sylvia and the rest of Mangetsu maids out of her rooms at a moments notice. So instead they said they were going to the kitchen, then walked strait past it and into a closet at the end of the curving hallway. Since no one was expecting them in the kitchen, they could talk as long as they wanted, then just go back.

They sat across from each other on the empty spaces in the shelving, and Natalia evaporated (Evaporating: Animals instilled with a high level of magical power are able to dissolve into smoke and drift after their masters to places large animals might not normally be able to go. They then manifest at their master's command or, if they are particularly well trained, when they sense that they are needed.) at Mangetsu's command.

The first time Mangetsu suggested it, Fai thought she was kidding. When he realized she wasn't, he was practically shaking at the thought of being caught. She gently told him to "Quit being a girl" and now he just went to avoid the insults.

"Alright," She groaned, "but I'm telling you now I can't do math."

* * *

** Not _nearly_ as depressing right? Well, review it and tell me! I can't read your mind! Also, I've just posted a picture of Sylvia on Deviant Art so go take a look^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	9. Chapter 9

"Maitresse? Do you know what _this _rune is?"

"Umm… Bjarkan?" She smiled hopefully.

"Try again." Maitresse Angeline suggested.

After four weeks of having his lessons with her, Fai could tell that Mangetsu wasn't really trying. She had absolutely _no_ interest in learning this. She was just doing it to do something King Ashura didn't want her to do. Her lack of motivation annoyed Fai slightly, but he didn't really care. He was having more fun now than he'd had in his entire life.

Fai was generally quiet, and he never gave his tutors any trouble. That's why he found it so entertaining to watch Mangetsu harass them.

His math tutor was so used to Fai's docility that he'd asked Mangetsu to repeat herself when she'd suggested that if he didn't like her answer, he should do the equation himself.

Their history, tutor whom Mang-mang estimated to be around nine hundred years old, was an ex-soldier who had been present at almost every battle in the last century. He never really explained what the battles were over, only that they fought "… a vicious rebel militia intent on the abolition of government and order as we know it..."

Mangetsu _hated_ this particular tutor even more than the rest, but the bloody, detailed battle descriptions actually held her interest and she usually didn't complain too much.

One day he had been telling them about a particularly harrowing skirmish during which several of his army buddies had been killed by "sub-human dogs masquerading as humans!" who had ambushed them out of nowhere. He however, had escaped with minimal injuries.

Mangetsu put her hands over her mouth in mock horror, although at the time only Fai recognized it as such.

"What a shame!"

Ten minutes later he realized that she'd been referring not to his friend's _deaths_, but to the fact that _he_ had _lived_ and banished her to the corner.

* * *

**Nothing much to say except please review and thaks for reading. Oh, and keep cheking Deviant Art . com^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm sorry it's been a little while between chapters. I have it written, it's just getting it edited and posted. Enjoy^^**

* * *

A few days later Fai walked into Mangetsu's rooms, hoping to get a bite of cake and found in the middle of a brawl with at least ten of the palace guards. They were a panting, ragged circle and she was a white blur, spinning and twirling between them. They were all attacking her at once, armed with knives, swords, chain whips, staffs and even weaponless. Mangetsu was wielding a pair of beautiful silver broadswords encrusted with sapphires at the hilt. She spun and twirled effortlessly, first using her swords independently to deflect strikes, then delivering a series of nicks and cuts to her opponent's arms before giving a swift high kick to the head, sometimes with a jump or a spin.

He could see the huge grin on her face as she sent full grown, well trained soldiers stumbling back before falling, unconscious or otherwise incapacitated.

Fai was wondering why she was so obviously holding back while the soldier weren't when he realized he should probably be wondering what was going on in general. He turned to Sylvia, who watched it all passively from the sidelines.

"What's go-"

"The Maitresse was bored. She decided to ask a guard if they could fight."

Fai glanced over as Mangetsu back flipped over a swinging staff and brought the butt of her sword down on the soldier's head; while that sounded like her, it did not explain the ten person mêlée that she was currently winning. He turned back to Sylvia who, seeming to read his thoughts, continued.

"At first, they didn't realize that she had been trained to fight, they were just play-fighting. Then she snapped someone's _arm…_ Now they just want to see if anyone _can _beat her."

"Huh."

He went back to watching Mangetsu. There were only two guards left conscious.

The older guard in his mid twenties, bowed, held out his staff and backed away, conceding defeat.

Mangetsu smiled, vicious and victorious. She turned to her second opponent, expecting him to bow out as well. He was young, only about thirteen, out of breath and spattered with the blood of the cuts that criss-crossed his entire body. Like most people in Seresu he had black hair. His eyes though, were what set him apart. They were a glowing yellow, and they seemed to be perpetually narrowed.

_Or maybe,_ Fai thought, _he just doesn't like the idea of being beat up by a girl._

He was remarkably well muscled for a boy his age and, true to Fai's own thoughts, he didn't seem particularly pleased with his situation. He was practically snarling, but he stood his ground.

Then, without straitening from his crouch, he dropped his sword to the floor with a clatter and cocked his head. Mangetsu in turn tossed her swords over her head where they disappeared in a shower of silver sparks that evaporated before they reached the floor. Her grin turned to a smirk and she narrowed her eyes as they began circling each other.

After ten seconds of the boy glaring and Mangetsu becoming visibly bored, he launched himself at her with a yell.

She didn't even flinch, just stood in place and let him come to her. Then, a split second before he crouched to take her down she wrapped her arms around his chest and jumped strait up in the air, taking him up with her before slamming him to the ground on his back and landing lightly beside him.

The soldier coughed and gasped for breath, but Mangetsu was unconcerned. She leaned over him, hands resting on her knees.

"You're fine; I just knocked the breath out of you."

Somehow, he did not find this comforting so she tried a different tactic.

"Think of it this way, if you feel the need to breathe, you're not dead."

He was practically writhing on the floor, but he managed to gasp out a pained, barely audible,

"Piss…off."

She shrugged and started walking towards Fai. Half way there, Natalia materialized beside her, little blue wisps of smoke drifting off of her as she fell in step with Mangetsu.

"You ready?"

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You said you'd let me teach you to fight, get the lead out!"

Ten minutes later, having shooed everyone from the room aside from Sylvia, who was less than interested but insisted on staying, Mangetsu stood across from Fai shifting from foot to foot.

"So you've never done any sort of fighting before?"

Fai shook his head.

"How come?"

He shrugged.

"When I came here, King Ashura said I would never have to join the army."

"Ah," She nodded slowly, "didn't want you to be able to defend yourself."

Fai glanced nervously at Sylvia who was reading, oblivious.

"No," He corrected, "didn't want me to get hurt."

Mangetsu's hand darted out and pinched his arm. He yelped and moved to block her hand a second after she'd snapped it back. She grinned, but he could see a little bitterness behind it.

"Typically, people who have never gotten hurt don't learn to defend themselves."

He had to stop himself from telling her that he _had_ been hurt. It almost scared him how easily he could have slipped up and lost the only friend he had. Instead, he decided to ask her something.

"If you can fight well enough to …beat your guards, how come you don't leave even though you want to?"

She twisted her mouth to the side.

"You don't think Ashura thought of that? Just like there are constraints on my magic, there are constraints on my body too. I can't walk down those stairs out front without an escort."

"So-"

"Ah!" She snapped, "No more questions or we'll never get started! Now, martial arts,"

Fai looked at her blankly.

"Umm…fighting?"

"Right!" Fai smiled nervously. There was no possible way for this to go well.

"Well, all the different styles of _martial arts_are divided into two categories: Hard and Soft styles-"

"Like magic?"

She huffed at being interrupted.

"What?"

"Well, the way magic is divided into Hot and Cold, Hard and Soft…" He trailed off.

"Yeeaahh… anyway, Hard styles are about using your own strength to overpower someone, while Soft styles let you turn your opponent's strength against them. Now," She squared her shoulders and insinuated herself in front of Fai. "Make me move."

She looked at him expectantly and after a few second he realized she was serious.

"What, now?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, tomorrow, what do you think?"

Fai hesitated, took a step closer and brought his hands up before freezing.

"Now what?"

"Where's Natalia? She's not going to attack me, is she?"

"Natalia!" She barked. The tiger sauntered over, pointedly ignoring Fai.

"вянуть; блёкнуть;затихать***" **She commanded. The tiger dipped her head before dissolving into a few wisps of blue smoke. Mangetsu turned back to Fai and cocked her head.

"Anything else, princess?"

Fai ignored her and concentrated for a moment before giving her an experimental shove. He bounced off and the girl remained unmoved aside from the fact that she was now trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress a snicker.

"Care to try that again?"

Slightly annoyed, Fai pushed even harder and succeeded only in knocking himself back a few feet.

Mangetsu wasn't even trying not to laugh anymore. She looked like she was about to fall over.

"Alright," Fai started to walk away, "Let me know when you're done."  
"No!" She called, still laughing, "I'm done." She took a few deep, shuddery breaths.

"That was…that was _sad._"

"I've never done it before!" Fai exclaimed, indignant.

She snorted.

"That in no excuse for the strength of a five year old _girl_."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do this." Fai could not recall ever feeling annoyed like this. He couldn't recall _ever_ being annoyed at all. Nothing minor ever really bothered him. Of course, he usually picked things up on the first try.

"True," She thought, "Alright, we're definitely going to have to work on a Soft style. You're smart, figure out another way to move me back besides pushing me."

"Umm…" Fai was determined to give her just as hard a time as she was giving him, "Ask nicely?" He grinned at her glare.

"You're hysterical, really. No, if you want me to move backwards, you have to pull me forwards."

"What?"

"Think of it this way," She said, speaking fast and, much to Fai's amazement, taking it seriously. "Most people you fight, if you pull them one direction, their first instinct will be to try to go the other way. So if you want me to go back," She put his hands on her shoulders, "pull me forward," he did as he was told, "wait for me to resist,"

she gently pulled away, "then let go, or even give me a little push," He did and she stumbled back a few feet. "and they'll fly back under their own power. Here," She stepped forward, "Try a couple more times."

They worked on making her fall forward, backwards and even ending up behind him. After fifteen minutes, Mangetsu held up a hand.

"Alright, that wouldn't actually work on me because I know to expect it and I have to remind myself to actually let you do it. I think you're ready to do it on someone who's really resisting."

"Okay… who were you thinking-?"

"Sylvia! That last guard I fought, what was his name?"

_Oh no._

"Damien I think, Maitresse."

"Call for him."

"Yes Maitresse."

"Um…" Fai wrung his hands. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"He's a _lot_ bigger than me…"

"So am I."

"Yeah, but you're a-"

"If you say girl, I will personally dismember you."

"A… umm… a moon goddess?"

She smirked before reaching out and giving a lock of his hair a yank.

"It'll be fine."

Just then Damien, in all his battered glory, strode in and treated Mangetsu to a vicious glare.

"Yes, _my lady_?"

"I need you to be Fai's training partner."

"Why me?"

"Well," She reasoned, "you seemed pretty upset about getting the _smug_ beat out of you, so I figured it'd be better to harass you further than to make a whole knew enemy."

_Okay,_ Fai thought,_ there's some logic in that. It's not particularly _good_ logic, but at least it's _there_._

Damien bristled, but protocol prevented him from doing anything more.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay put and don't let him move you."

He shrugged and plated his feet.

"Mang-mang, I-"

"Oh for shit's sake, if you can move me, you can sure a hell move him! Now go!"

Fai glanced nervously at Damien, who raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and did as Mangetsu taught him. Damien shot back, landing on his back with a surprised 'ughhh!'." Fai beamed at Mangetsu who rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same.

"Told'ya, now do it again."

Damien returned with a glower. Fai positioned himself in front of Damien, pulled and gave a strong push when he resisted. This time though, Damien grabbed his hand and used the momentum to whip him around so he was on the other side. In the same motion, he put him in a wrist-lock and flipped onto his back. There was a loud crack as his head hit the floor and then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no! Fai! Oh wells*shrugs* In case any of you are wondering, 'вянуть; блёкнуть;затихать' is Russian for 'fade'. My plan is to base all the different cultures in Seresu on ones from _this _dimension and then borrow the language. I f you want to see Damien, I'm posting a drawing of him on Deviant Art . com as soon as I finish posting this. Of coarse, you already know but I'll tell you again anyway, My username is still ShingetsuXMangetsu. Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! This chapter is not one of my favorites and I even considered not posting it. However, I really wanted to show how Fai learned all his little acrobatic skills. Tell me what you think^^**

* * *

When he woke up Mangetsu was leaning over him. There was some blood caked in her hair and over her shoulder he could see that Damien had a long cut down the side of his face. Mangetsu smiled before grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Well, you'll probably never have to do it on someone twice anyway." She smiled sweetly at Damien and, for a moment, she seemed older.

"Damien, do _you_ have anything to say?" He sighed.

"I-"

"I think it would be better if you bowed."

"What?"

"_Kneel_."

He looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it. He went down on one knee, put one fist on the floor and turned his face to the side, a classis Celesian bow.

"I apologize for hurting you. You are above me and I was out of line. I am… I am… Oh blood, do I really have to say this?"

"Yes, you do-"

"No! You don't…"

They both looked at Fai, who blushed at the sudden attention.

"I mean, I accept your… apology. Really, it's alright." He looked at the bleeding cut on his face.

"Mang-mang, did you do that?"

"Maaaybeee…"

"Well, undo it." He tried to put some authority into his voice. He wasn't used to it though, so it came out rather shaky and he decided to hope that she took pity on him and did it anyway. Her laugh did not raise his hopes.

"Now, why would I do that?"

She was laughing, but there was a dangerous tone to her voice. She was angry. Angry to the point that he was probably lucky the cut was all she gave Damien. He decided to 'logic' her into submission.

"Because you can't just go around doing that to people."

"He did it to you."

"That's different, we kind of told him to."

"We did not! That's the worst argument I've ever heard!"

"Mang-mang, please," He voiced another issue, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

She looked at him.

"You are _such_ a girl, I mean _really_. No one is going to notice a cut on a guard."

She glanced at Sylvia who was sitting in the corner, absorbed in her book. With out looking up, but sensing that she was being watched, she responded.

"Do what you want. Don't drag me into it. If anything happens I will blame_ you._"

Mangetsu smiled brightly.

"Screw you too, Sylvia."

Fai tapped her arm.

"Mang-"

"Fine, here," She stepped in front of Damien and licked the tip of her index finger.

"Magic spit?" Damien smirked.

"Shut it or I'll leave a scar."

She touched the tip of her finger to the beginning if the gash and silver sparks jumped. She dragged her finger down the wound and as it passed over, the flesh knitted itself together and glowing with a faint silver light as it healed without a trace of a scar.

"There."

She turned to Fai as Damien stalked off.

"I guess you're done with combat training for the day?"

"Yes please." He liked Mang-mang, but fighting was not his thing. He was hoping they could find something else to do.

"Good, we can work on flips."

Fai slumped.

"Why?"

She laughed, but this time it was more good-humored.

"Fai, you're tiny! Your best bet in a fight is to be hard to hit. In Ruskia, they used to have whole competitions for flipping and tumbling."

She started by showing him simple things; Shoulder rolls, cartwheels, handsprings. When he got those, she started showing him more difficult things; Back flips, front flips, and cork-screw turns. He picked it all up faster than he thought he would. After an hour or so, Mangetsu's face lit up, something Fai had learned to fear.

"I should show you beam!"

"What's beam?" He asked, curious, but wary. If she was that excited, it couldn't be good.

"Well, you know those competitions I told you about?" She didn't wait for an answer, "There was a whole category of flips done on a wooden beam." She ran her tongue over teeth before snapping her head towards Fai.

"We could use the railing out front."

Fai shuddered. The railing that curved around the hallway outside of the room had a four foot drop on one side and a fifteen foot drop on the other.

"Mangetsu, the railing curves, it-"

"Oh it's a wide arc and up in front of the door," She gestured to the double doors at the front of the room. "It's practically straight!"

"I-"

"Look," She simmered down, "I'll do it first because I haven't done it in a while and I miss it. I'll only make you try one flip and I promise I won't let you fall. Far." She blinked at him hopefully. Fai hesitated, then, beating his better judgment over the head, he nodded his consent.

"Okay."

"Yay!" She jumped up and threw arms around his neck excitedly before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

She grinned maniacally when she reached the railing, running her hands along it, getting a grip.

She grabbed it suddenly and gave a small hop, picking her feet up off the floor and putting her weight on her arms. Slowly she pulled herself up into a handstand. Despite the fact that she had once again shortened her skirt, it was made up of so many stiff layers of fabric that it stayed in place perfectly.

From her handstand, she pushed herself up so forcefully that she went airborne that she went airborne before flipping over and landing on her feet. She did a few complicated tumbling passes before dismounting with a perfect corkscrew turn and landing lightly in front of Fai. He gapped.

"Ready?"

"Umm…Well-"

"Sure you are!"

She nudged him over to the railing.

"Let's go, stand up."

He took a deep breath and awkwardly clamored up onto the railing where he clung, straddling it. Mangetsu's patience snapped.

"You have to stand up."

"I know, I'm getting there."

Slowly, he pulled his feet underneath himself and gingerly stood. The top of the railing was level, but he wobbled anyway.

"Um, Mang? Are you sure I can't just walk a little and get down?"

"Yep! If I have to do whatever you say," She lowered her voice, "Magic wise, than you have to do whatever I say when it comes to this. Besides, you're less likely to fall doing a handspring than you are walking."

Fai made a face.

"How did you come up with that one?"

"Simple," She plopped down on the floor and crossed her legs. "Your handsprings were pin strait before. When you're in the air, your body will take over and not lat you think too much. If you walk, you'll over think it and make yourself lose balance. Now get going before I push you."

Fai did not put shoving him to his death past the temperamental girl and so he brought his hands up over his head.

He heard the thunk of his hands hitting the railing and bouncing himself over and then he was standing, facing the opposite direction. After a few seconds he heard giggling.

"Feel free to open you eyes."

His eyes snapped open and he saw her grinning up at him. She took his arm and helped him down. He checked his balance and looked at her, eyes wide.

"I did that, right? You didn't help me at all?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, that was all you. You're stronger than you think."

"Huh." He smiled. "That was kind of fun."

She snorted.

"Beats the hell out of lettering. C'mon, let's go get something to eat. Then maybe we can go find Damien." She looked thoughtful.

"I like him. He's an ass-hole, but I like him."

* * *

**So? What do you think? I really wanted Mang-mang to be a gymnist and I kept picturing her on a balance beam. If you want to see the routine that inspired me to write this, go to my Youtube channel (My username is Himetsukineko) and look through my favorites for a Nastia Liuken olympic beam routine. While you're there, check out my uploaded videos. I've made a lot of KuroFai AMVs and one of me doing Taekwondo to "Heads Will Roll" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Don't forget to review ^^**

**ありがとう**

ShingetsuXMangetsu


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thanks for reading this far^^ Just thought I'd say something.**

* * *

After that, Mangetsu worked with Fai almost every day. When he needed a partner she insisted on calling Damien, who complained bitterly, argued constantly and never once asked to be transferred out side of the palace.

After a few months of combat and acrobatics, Mangetsu decided it was time for Fai to learn a weapon.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." She snapped like he'd asked her what her body mass index was. "I'd _love_ to teach you swords-"

"NO."

"What?"

All three, Fai, Mangetsu and the reluctant Damien, were sitting in Mangetsu's main room.

"I don't like swords."

Mangetsu sighed.

"Of course not, I forgot you can't do anything remotely _fun_."

Fai snorted.

"Oh, I can see those lessons already. Sure they'd be fun for you, but chances are I'd get stabbed at least once."

"He's not nearly aggressive enough for a sword." Damien piped up, chuckling.

"Although, he'd probably be good with fighting fans…" (Fighting fans are traditionally an exclusively female weapon.)

"Shut your face Damien."

Fai laughed inwardly. Mangetsu took every opportunity to tease him, but as soon as anyone else tried it she got protective.

"You know what you'd be good at?" Damien and Fai looked at her.

"Bo staff." She stood and asked Sylvia to send for some other guards and a staff before turning back to Fai.

"Think about it Angel," Angel was her new pet name/insult for Fai born from his still somewhat timid fighting style. Unlike princess, it seemed to be sticking, even with Damien which, for whatever reason, set Fai on edge.

"A staff is blunt so no blood. You're just striking and blocking like it's part of your body. It's very delicate and defensive; it'll be right up your alley."

Sure enough, once he'd picked up some of the basic strikes and blocks, he felt comfortable with it, even good. Mangetsu had him spar with Damien and not only did he survive, he lost by a hair. Mangetsu applauded enthusiastically before twisting her mouth to the side, something familiar to Fai.

"What are you thinking?"

Her head snapped up, as if he'd just woken her up. She grinned.

"Stand back-to-back with me."

"Okay."

He stepped behind her and a circle of guard closed around them.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

He could hear the eye-roll in her voice.

"Guess."

He felt her nod behind him and froze as the guards jumped towards them. Just before the first guard reached him, he heard Mangetsu call out.

"Don't think, just react!"

Fai closed his eyes and stuck out, deflecting his opponent's sword. His eyes went wide, surprised. He pulled his staff back and thrust strait forward, knocking the soldier back. His face lit up and he turned.

"Mang-mang, I did it!"

Just then one of the soldiers placed the flat of his sword against Fai neck. Everyone stopped fighting and Mangetsu turned a glare on him.

"Great job, you're a moron."

Over the next year the lessons continued. Before long Fai could hold his own back-to-back with Mangetsu, although she did do most of the work. After that he got to the point where he could just barely handle two opponents at a time.

The two grew closer and spent almost all their time together. That could get a bit tricky, seeing as half the time he came to see her she was asleep and she had a habit of sending for him at the oddest hours. She didn't see anything strange about it though so he stopped asking.

He had made his peace with Natalia after Mangetsu convinced him to feed her a cupcake. Now he felt comfortable enough to sit up against her, although she still made him nervous when she moved quickly or unexpectedly.

Whenever they had a chance, Fai quizzed Mangetsu on runes, alchemical formulas, letter chains and various herbs. She was awful with all but the last.

Mangetsu was a good healer, but she'd never been taught any of the uses of herbs and plants. Fai on the other hand couldn't heal no matter how hard he tried, but he'd memorized hundreds of herbal remedies and cures. She didn't actually mind working these and every once in a while, she'd hijack the kitchen so they could practice.

On one such occasion, just after Fai's eighth and Mangetsu's tenth birthday, Mangetsu had sent the chef, whose name was Emiel, into the city in search of 'dark plum chocolate'. It was hard to make, obnoxiously expensive and extremely difficult to find. This was mostly due to the fact that she'd made it up. Seresu had so many different cultures and cuisines though, you could say practically anything was a food and it would be difficult to argue. Also, a specific flavor of chocolate was one of her more mundane choices (Do you think you could find…Melon cake, potato flavored candy, smoked lemons, etc.)

They were in the kitchen, working on a salve for burns.

"Okay," Fai started, scooping shaved ice into a bowl, "You have to add honey to the ice so…?"

"The bandages stick." Mangetsu finished, pouring honey into the bowl.

"You add ground marigold to…?"

"Fight infection." Fai dumped a bowl of orange paste into the mixture.

"Aloe to…?"

"Help with scaring."

She expertly sliced down the center of a spike of aloe and let the gel slide into the bowl with a plop.

"And then we-"

"What are you two doing?"

Fai froze and looked up at Emiel, who was standing in the doorway.

Without missing a beat, Mangetsu, who was a flawless liar, responded.

"Hi Emiel! Well, Fai enjoys and admires your cooking so much that he thought he'd give it a try. I thought I'd come watch."

Emiel smiled; once again paying far more attention to Fai even Mangetsu was talking. He felt frozen to the spot. Why did the chef make him so uncomfortable? He-"

"Oww!"

There was a sharp pinch on the side of his arm from Mangetsu. She didn't pinch like a normal person with the tips of her thumb and index finger; oh no, she used the tips of her nails, catching just a little bit of skin and practically going through it.

"Y-yeah. Cooking. I'd love to cook." He rubbed his arm.

"Oh!" Emiel set a bag down on the counter. "I'd be happy to teach you."

"N-no, that's-"

"He'd _love_ that!" Mangetsu cut him off with a beaming smile. Emiel chuckled.

"Let's see what you made."

"Actu-" Mangetsu slapped a hand over his mouth.

The chef dipped his finger into the icy gel and tasted it. His eyebrows went up.

"This is actually very nice, what did you put into it?"

Fai inwardly shuttered, He wasn't looking forward to telling him he'd just eaten marigold, which was a natural laxative. He decided to save that one for last.

"Umm…ice, honey, aloe and-"

"That's it!"

They both stared at Mangetsu who smiled sweetly.

That's all he put in, I watched him. Why don't you have a little more? We've already had a ton."

"Alright." He grabbed a dish and spooned some in.

"Oh, Maitresse Seether? I found your chocolate, it's in the bag."

She made a face.

"How? It's fake…I mean, unreal. It's unreal how good that stuff is."

He nodded slowly.

"Right… Can I do anything else for you two?"

They watched as he took a bite. Fai cringed and Mangetsu bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"No, you've done a lot actually."

In the hallway, Mangetsu fell into the wall, laughing. Fai felt horrible, but her humor was contagious and soon he was, smiling just a little.

"Why did you do that?"

She sniffed and shoved open the door to her room. Sylvia, the only occupant, stood, bowed and went back to her reading, effectively tuning them out.

"Well, he was bothering you, wasn't he?

"How could you tell?"

She laughed.

"You kept backing up. I thought you were gonna end up behind me. Anyway, he creeps me out too, the way he just stares at you. It bothers me."

"Really? Then why exactly was I volunteered for cooking lessons?"

"'Cause it was funny."

"Mang-mang!"

"Oh relax! Think of it this way, if _you _learned to cook, I could make Sylvia get rid of him. Besides, I'm always gonna be there, I have nothing better to do."

"True."

They sat down.

"I'm telling you Angel, It's a gift. I don't even think I just lie. It's like I just know what people want to hear. Sometimes," She shook her head in amazement at herself, "I have to _remind _myself that that's not really what's going on, or what happened. I'm _gifted_."

"Mang-mang, you're confusing 'gift' with 'disorder'. You're a pathological liar."

She stuck her tongue out and he laughed. He couldn't help teasing her.

They were waiting for their math tutor and trying to be quiet in case he came in. Neither was having much luck though and eventually Mangetsu burst out laughing.

"He's gonna have the shits for a week!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading^^ Make sure you review and tell me what you think. No picture for Emiel yet, sorry.**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! The beginning jumps around a little, but the middle is important so don't skip^^**

* * *

Three years passed like this. Mangetsu picked up most of the runes, but couldn't remember their order in a single spell.

Fai had discovered that he really _did_ like cooking and he was actually quite good at it. Much to Mangetsu's delight, he mostly made sweets. However, unlike Fai, Mangetsu had a penitent for rich meats like prime rib which, until he learned to make, he'd have to deal with Emiel.

Mangetsu could no longer alter her dresses. Sylvia had gotten tired of explaining to designers just what exactly had happened to their dresses and sitting through fittings listening to Mangetsu complain. Instead, she'd requested that the fabric be charmed against magical alterations. Now Mangetsu was stuck wearing full skirts and suffocating bodices and corsets. Despite what you might think, this didn't hinder her fighting. In fact, it looked kind of cool to Fai, the way her skirt whipped around when she spun. Mangetsu complained bitterly, but she couldn't stop fiddling with it and making sure it was lying correctly with the explanation that "If I'm going to be uncomfortable, I'm going to look gorgeous doing it."

Mangetsu began to notice several of the male members of the royal guard witching Fai in much the same way Emiel did. Whenever she caught one of them in the act, she either went after them, usually causing some damage before Fai could get her off of them, or she'd say something so ambiguously threatening that they just left.

Mangetsu also didn't trust Emiel. She'd gotten so overprotective of Fai that she now spent his cooking lessons alternately stuffing her face and glaring at Emiel, who never noticed. She was severely unhelpful in the fact that whenever he made cookies, she ate half the raw dough while he was prepping the baking sheets.

"Mang-mang, there's raw egg in that, you'll get sick."

When he tried to grab the bowl away from her she snatched it off the counter and held it over her head.

"Yeah, there's also butter and sugar and flour in it. All the staples of a well balanced diet."

She glanced down at Fai who was now practically jumping for his bowl.

"Really Angel, this is pathetic. Have I taught you _nothing_?"

"Maitresse," Emiel appeared from the walk in pantry, "Please relinquish Monsieur Flourite's dough."

"Fiiine." She handed him the bowl as Emiel disappeared into the panty again. Quickly, she lowered her voice.

"I swear to Moon, that's the most he's ever said to me outside of answering questions."

Fai laughed quietly, less about her words and more about the fact that she'd just sworn to herself, and started measuring lumps of cookie dough onto the sheet. She watched him for a moment before leaning forward nervously.

"Um, Fai? Will you be okay if I go to the bathroom?"

He wiggled an egg in front of her face, teasing.

"Sick?"

"No," She twisted her mouth to the side, "But I did just drink my weight in that hot chocolate and at this point I pretty sure I'm gonna pee no matter where I am."

"Then go."

She bit her lip.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as you don't wet yourself."

She sighed.

"Thanks Angel."

He could hear the relief in her voice as she bolted from the room. Fai rolled his eyes; only she would sit there and eat cookie dough while desperately having to relieve herself.

He finished placing cookie dough and pushed the sheets into the huge wood-fired oven. Now if only Emiel would just stay in the back.

As if reading his thoughts, Emiel materialized behind him.

"And, where is the Maitresse?"

Fai ground his teeth and turned.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Hmm…" Emiel sauntered over as Fai brushed his bangs out of his face. He laughed. Confused, Fai looked at his hands to find that they were covered in flour and he'd probably just smeared it across his face. He grabbed a rag and went to wipe it off.

"Here," Emiel caught his hand and took the rag. "Let me."

Fai's eyes went wide as he lightly ran the cloth over his cheek. He was on the verge of shaking.

_Where is Mangetsu?_

"You know, Fai," He cringed at the use of his first name. He wanted to leave, run, do _something_, but he felt frozen in place; rooted to the spot.

Emiel trailed a finger down his face, bringing his hand to rest on Fai's shoulder with a lazy grin.

"I've been waiting for grow older for a while now. Even when you were young, I could see what a _beauty_ you were going to grow-"

There was a loud bang as the door smacked open. They both looked up to see Mangetsu standing in the doorway, seething.

Her feet were planted apart, her hands were fists and she was snarling slightly. There was murder in her dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Get. Away. From. Him."

For unneeded emphasis, Natalia stepped out from behind her with a low growl. The two looked remarkably alike. Emiel gave a nervous laugh.

"Maitresse, I was just helping Monsieur Flourite with a bit of flour."

"Shut your face Emiel."

He did as she said, but stayed where he was, hand on Fai's shoulder.

"Back up." She couldn't use Mind Manipulation under the suppression, but the look on her face was pure intimidation. Emiel's voice shook, but he stayed put.

"I believe there's been a bit of a misunderstanding and, despite the fact that you are a lady, I am still the adult here and _I_ say that…what are you…? **Ughhh!**

Emiel dropped to the floor.

While he'd been talking, Mangetsu, lacking the attention span required to listen to long explanations, had walked up and punched him in the crotch.

She took Fai's arm and led him back to the doorway, never once taking her eyes off of Emiel, who was trying to claw himself up on the edge of a counter.

"Sylvia!"

His eyes went wide.

"Now…I really… don't think… there's any…need-"

"SYLVIA!"

What is it-" Sylvia corrected herself as she stumbled through the door.

"I mean, how may be of assistance, Maitresse?"

"That ass-hole touched Fai."

What do you mean he- Oh. I see."

Her face took on a hard anger that rivaled Mangetsu's. Emiel blanched further.

"Guard." Sylvia spoke while touching the glittering stone in her ring. Fai recognized it as a Câblage Stone (Câblage Stone: Any precious gem that is bound by magic and then cut into several pieces. When separated, the pieces retain there connection and, when touched and spoken into, the speakers words emanate from the corresponding stones. They are often used to communicate in the army and among large staff.) No sooner had she spoken, several guards appeared.

"Arrest him. Keep him in a holding cell until His Highness gives you further instructions."

"No, I really don't think that's ness-" But that was all they heard as guards escorted Emiel out.

"Until I give further instructions regarding what?"

At King Ashura's entrance, the remaining guards dropped to one knee. Sylvia plunged into a deep curtsy. Fai bowed at the waist. Mangetsu smirked. Mangetsu continued to smirk until Fai, not wanting any more of an incident than there already was, delivered a swift kick to the back of her knee, causing her to wobble and appear to curtsy.

"And just _where_ in the thirteen levels of hell was _that_ when you needed it?" She whispered and Fai shushed her, earning them both a look from Sylvia.

"Your Highness, there was a minor incident that I'd prefer to go over in private…"

"Very well," He looked to Fai. "Fai, I need to speak to you anyway." He smiled kindly. "I have something for you in my study if you would go and wait for me there."

At the smile, Fai thrilled. For a moment, everything was fine. King Ashura was smiling, no doubt pleased with him. He even wanted to speak to him. It felt so good to pretend nothing was wrong, or at least, that he didn't _know_ anything was wrong.

His dream was spoiled though, by Mangetsu's discreet gagging motions beside him.

"Yes, Your Highness."

As he made to leave, Mangetsu caught his arm.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

He started to walk away when she stopped him again. None of the adults were paying attention.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Don't take any shit. From _anybody_."

Then she gave him a nudge and he was on his way.

* * *

**Ughh, I really screwed up the scene with Emiel. It was _really_ uncomfortable to write though and the entire time I was screaming in my head "Bite him, Fai! Bite Him!" I keep doing stuff to poor Fai, even in some one-shots that I finished but havn't posted yet (I'm not kidding. In one, Kurogane accidentaly stabs Fai in the back of the hand with a fork *.*) **

**About Mangetsu's last line: My mom says that To me whenever she drops me off at work. A little more than two more years and I can get my licence^^**

**Oh, I don't think Emiel is going to get a drawing 'cause I HATE him now. To see the others go to Deviant Art . com and search ShingetsuXMangetsu and check out my gallery.**

**You have no idea how happy reviews make me, so share the love^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while between chapters, I've been really busy... I'll try to put up another chapter tonight though^^ Remember to review!**

* * *

Fai sat in a plush armchair lined with fur in King Ashura's study. It was intimidating to say the least; all white with high ceilings and floor-to-ceiling windows and a set of glass double doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the Étoile Sea. The walls were lined with shelves of books and chests of draws, all surrounding a large, empty desk in the middle of the back wall. A single Pouvoir Clair (Pouvoir Clair/ Luer Clair: An orb of concentrated power, taken from ones aura, which throws off light. It can be generated by level two magic makers and up. The higher your level, the more power you can safely separate from your aura and the more light you can generate. A Pouvoir Claire's light is always the same as the base color of its' makers aura.)

For once Fai felt like he knew what it was like to be Mangetsu. He was so bored and he didn't know what to do with himself. He desperately wanted to look out the window or read one of the books that lined the walls. Unlike Mangetsu though, he had the self-control to keep himself in his chair. However, he was beginning to wonder if it was really _self_-control or if it was coming from an outside source. He felt glued to his chair and he was afraid to try standing up because he was worried about whether or not he'd be able to. This, he decided, was ridiculous because if there was a confinement spell he'd have sensed before he sat down. He was just nervous, which he also tried to tell himself was ridiculous, with little success. Every time he thought of King Ashura, he thought of all the things Mangetsu had told him. It was becoming difficult to pretend nothing was going on.

Just as he was beginning to slide into the anxious, desperate despair he found himself in whenever Mangetsu wasn't around to distract him, King Ashura strode in.

Without thinking, Fai bounced up from his chair, plastered a fake smile on his face and gave a quick bow.

"Your Highness."

Ashura smiled.

"It's alright Fai, have a seat."

Fai sat gingerly and watched as King Ashura went through some of the draws that dotted the wall, periodically looking over his shoulder and making brief eye-contact with Fai.

"Are you feeling okay after your… ordeal?"

Fai burned, red with shame. He still couldn't get his head around what could have happened. But he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course, Your Highness. Everything was fine after all. Mang-m- Mangetsu helped me."

King Ashura smiled. Fai saw happiness and kindness but also… satisfaction? He wondered what he would see if he could read auras like Mangetsu. He could sense magical auras but that was it. He wasn't sure what he could be _satisfied _with.

"Yes, I suppose she did. You two are getting along?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That's good. Ah!" He pulled something out of a draw and set it on the table. Closer inspection revealed hat it was a violin. Light colored wood with silver pegs and bow loaded with silvery-white strands, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Now," King Ashura sat down across from him, "You've been studying magic for quite some time now. I assume you've moved into sound magic (Sound Magic: Using audible tones, such as vocal or instrumental notes, to focus ones powers. It can always be substituted for Lettering or spoken Incantation, but it is a more physical form of magic and requires a greater feel for magic and a lot of educated guessing.) yes?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good," He smiled and nudged the violin closer, "Then you'll need this."

Fai stared for a moment before carefully picking it up. It was _really_ beautiful.

"Th-Thank you!"

King Ashura chuckled.

"You're very welcome, Fai."

"Will I have another tutor?"

"No. You've already learned everything else on your own, why stop now? Besides, you're having your lessons with Maitresse Seether, correct? You couldn't possibly cover a subject regarding magic in front of her, _could you_?"

"N-No." He laughed nervously.

"Well," To his relief, Ashura moved on. "I do however, have this for you,"

He rifled through a draw in the desk and produced a thick leather-bound book complete with rough edged-paper and an intricate pentacle embossed on the front. He flipped through the pages quickly, revealing sheets of music and brief paragraphs of instruction.

"The violin itself is made of Plum Wood that's been infused with enchanted water from the falls at La Sanctuaire de la Luna up on the Tundra***** so it never needs to be tuned. Everything else you need to know is in here," He tapped the book and Fai took it, carefully balancing it on his arm, afraid to drop the violin.

"Do you need a servant to help you back?"

Fai looked up, trying to smile through the disappointment. This was the second time he'd been dismissed. King Ashura used to sit and talk to him for hours. Now he hinted for him to leave after a minute or two. Not that he minded. It was hard to pretend that Ashura was good and kind when he saw just how _forced_ some of his smiles were. They weren't hiding sadness like his were, but … he couldn't quite tell. It seemed like boredom though.

"No, I'm fine."

Somewhat dismayed but still all smiles, Fai stood to leave.

* * *

**Aww... poor Fai! Mang needs to knock some sense into him... Now, about "La Sanctuaire de la Luna" It's some place in Seresu that I made up. It's important though, so here's the explanation: It's basically the epicenter of all magical energy in Seresu. The name is loose French for "The Sanctuary of the Moon". **

**The Tundra is... a tundra?** **It's exactly what it sounds like, but it's what I'm going to call the sheets of ice that Fai and the others land on when they go to Seresu in the Manga. **

**Please review!**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMasngetsu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Nothing much to say except REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

King Ashura stretched back in his chair. It was so nice _not_ to have to talk to that child now that he had his little girlfriend to keep him busy.

_Girlfriend_.

He laughed at the thought, he'd given up on that option a while ago. But they were close friends, probably closer than they'd be as a couple, and his stunt with Emiel had only brought them closer.

He hadn't expected the girl to drag that maid into things though. Or rather, that was his excuse as to why he couldn't pay Emiel for his requested services or, at least, pardon him; because people knew what had happened and would notice and question why he hadn't been punished.

Not that he'd been planning on completing his payment to the shifty cook in the first place. In fact, he'd thought the violent Ruskian moon goddess would just kill him. She had no idea how smart she'd been to involve someone else.

So instead of paying Emiel, he put the money towards Fai's violin.

When he first discovered Fai's, at the time Yuui's, plight, he'd planned on taking him and just using him to manipulate Mangetsu, who was the real prize. But when he realized just how much power Fai actually possessed he decided it would be worth his while to build on Fai's power as well. With Fai though, the easiest way to build his power was through his skill.

Because Mangetsu was a Celestial (Celestial: A fully realized witch or wizard who draws their magic from a celestial point of power such as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars etc.) her power would increase whether she learned or not; It was predestined. But since Fai was human, even an extremely powerful human, he needed to learn to build his power. So he gave him all the information he could offer and now he had two sources of power maturing under his care and, most importantly, his control. Fai was so _obedient _though that he didn't have to try to control him. He controlled himself, trying to please everyone. He wouldn't have to manipulate Fai out of his power the way he'd use him to manipulate Mangetsu.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'll tell you again REVIEW! Tell me if it's too confusing and feel free to ask questions, I'm happy to answer^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Just thought I'd thank you for reading this far... so... thanks! ^^ Please remember to review, check out my Deviant art account (ShingetsuXMangetsu) and my You tube (Himetsukineko) Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

There was a screech; a horrible, gut wrenching, screech that cut through the air like a knife.

"That can't be right."

_SCRIIIITCH! _

"Seriously, stop! If it was an animal I'd think you were killing it!"

_SHRIIIEEEK!_

"FAI THAT'S NOT FRICKEN WORKING! Try something else!"

"Hang on, I almost have it-"

"No. No, you do not."

After a year of practice, Fai could play the violin beautifully. Mangetsu would pick a piece of sheet music and he'd learn to play it flawlessly within the hour. A problem arose though, when he tried to use it for magic. That problem being that he couldn't.

Sound magic is entirely physical. You think of what you need to happen and let the notes come to you. You have to be able to improvise, which was something Fai had never been good at. He didn't like uncertainties and he always felt better when he had a plan to follow. A spell, a recipe, the sheet music he practiced so diligently… _anything._ But sound magic had to be done spontaneously and so even when he tried the simplest spells, which were all he could try under Mangetsu's suppression, he just couldn't let go. He over-thought it and confused himself and the end result sounded like he was skinning a cat alive.

He released a frustrated sigh before setting his instrument carefully down on Mangetsu's bed. They were sitting in her bedroom; she'd sent a servant for him at two in the morning and he hadn't been able to sleep anyway so, instead of ignoring it, he stumbled sleepily through the corridors to her rooms.

Since he was now her main chef, it was up to him to make them sugared crepes and dark hot chocolate, but he didn't mind. In fact, despite his exhaustion, he enjoyed it.

When they finished he suggested that they go to her "throne room" but she shook her head.

"Nah… Sylvia and the rest are all in there and they all get bitchy right around now."

She seemed confused by this but Fai understood immediately; they couldn't leave Mangetsu without supervision which meant they had to conform themselves to her schedule. And since Sylvia was her main caregiver she had to be up with her the most. It had to be frustrating, seeing as Mangetsu would go for weeks subsiding only on catnaps before falling into a deep sleep for days on end.

"Let's just go sit in my room and you can play your violin for me."

So there they were; Fai was sitting on Mangetsu huge bed complete with canopy and about fifty throw pillows while Mangetsu herself sat on the floor, artfully arranging sticky jewels on Natalia's face. She laughed.

"I don't believe it! It's magic and you can't do it!"

"It's not funny! What if I never learn? I'll… I'll…"

She fake-gasped,

"You'll… what? Drop dead of _average-ness?_ C'mon Fai, you said yourself this is, like, the hardest form of magic to learn. Just 'cause you can't do it right away doesn't mean you're… defective or something."

He saw Mangetsu struggling. She was torn between her knowledge of how low his self-esteem could drop at a moment's notice and her innate desire to rip on him. Eventually her teasing side won out.

"I bet _Damien_ can do it."

Like all members of the royal guard, Damien was skilled in magic. He was a level six magic maker, on his way to becoming a Red Fire sorcerer and drawing his power from his distinctly yellow eyes. Fai sensed something odd about his aura and Mangetsu told him that it definitely looked different than any aura she'd ever seen, but the only way to find out what exactly it was was to ask and that just seemed rude to Fai. He had to make Mangetsu swear not to ask him herself.

On top of his magical skills though, Damien could play the violin on par with Fai. It was fun to play duets and so he and Mangetsu pestered him constantly. He complained at first, but after a few minutes they were discussing the music and debating the best way for it to be played by two.

Fai found himself taking on a different personality with every person he met. Around Mangetsu he was his normal, generally mature, slightly insecure, somewhat neurotic self. He still laughed and joked and teased her, but he was more subdued and natural with her than anyone else. That was because he trusted her not to ask questions he didn't want to answer and she kept that trust.

In front of Damien though he became childish and teasing, smiling and laughing and joking like everything was perfectly fine. Mercifully, if Mangetsu noticed she didn't say anything. Although, he got the feeling that Damien knew something was up anyway. He would devote all his attention to making Fai laugh, usually by making jokes at Mangetsu's expense. Fai would fake laugh at first, but Damien would just keep going until it was real and Fai was practically senseless with laughter. It was like he could tell when Fai wasn't truly happy and actually cared enough to try to change that. He was the only person, besides Mangetsu, who could make him act immature and laugh for real.

This set the two at odds though. Even though he was easily closer to Mangetsu, it still seemed to bother her when Damien put such an effort in to being around Fai and making him happy. She counteracted his rude jokes with flat out rude statements which somehow made him laugh even more. That seemed to annoy Damien who would say something nasty back. They'd start shouting at each other and before he knew it, Fai was dragging Mangetsu off of him. She fought with Damien more than she fought with Sylvia and it was scarier for Fai because it always got physical.

Mangetsu's personality was the same with everyone. She was loud, and impulsive. She said anything that popped into her head. She teased anyone and everyone, made jokes that were almost always, but occasionally unintentionally, _rude,_ and she had absolutely no inhibitions. Fai found himself wishing he could be more like her and modeling parts of his mask on her personality.

The difference was that Mangetsu had a nasty side. She could be wicked when she wanted to be, especially to palace staff. She didn't treat them like they were below her; she just saw them as her captors. Fai spent a lot of his time following her around, dragging her off of people and apologizing.

He found that the only way to get her attention when she was completely involved in terrorizing someone was to, although he hated to do it, hurt her physically. And the only way he could cause enough pain for her to even notice was to grab her by her hair.

He could only get her attention with her hair because her hair color was the source of her power, which made it extremely sensitive. All magic users draw their power from either their hair or eye color. The color is always very unusual and it is extremely rare for someone to draw from both their hair _and_ eye color. Even though Fai knew his power came from his eye color and had told Mangetsu this several times, she always forgot and said it came from his hair color. When he asked her why she told him it was because it was such a beautiful, unusual color that he could draw from either. She even convinced him to try drawing from his hair once, but nothing happened and after that she gave up.

Fai sighed and rolled himself off of the bed so that he was sitting on the floor next to Mangetsu and Natalia.

"I need to go to bed; I have to go to a ball tomorrow."

From the time he turned ten, Fai had been required to make an appearance at all of the many balls and parties that King Ashura hosted. They were attended solely by the court magicians, high ranking army officials, including the Thirteen Generals, all of the lords that ran the cities outside of the immediate kingdom and their wives, their mistresses and their generals. Wealthy merchants that supplied the palace were often invited or just bought their way in along with their friends and families. Or they bartered with guards, offering to work in the kitchen for free. And even though this created an overflowing guest list _and_ menu, the balls were still unimaginably boring, mainly because Fai had no one to talk to. He spent the entire night just floating around the party, watching couples dance to the quick music, the source of which he could never find.

"You know what's stupid? Those things sound so boring. They're filled with people I know I hate even though I've never met them. You have to dress perfectly and stand up strait and be _polite_" She said the word polite the way most people say "murder"

"It'd be horrible, and I'd still _kill_ to go, just to get out of these rooms."

She glared at the walls and outside, thunder cracked. Fai bit his lip; he knew it had to be horrible for her there. He wasn't exactly happy either, but he got to go anywhere in the palace, he got to go outside and he got to practice magic. Mangetsu got to sit in her rooms, study things she wasn't interested in and wait for something, something she could be certain would be horrible, to happen to her.

"I… I'll get you out of these rooms someday. I promise."

She looked at him, surprised. Then she just laughed. Not bitter or mocking, just amused.

"No you won't."

"Huh?" He blinked at her.

"No offence," She abandoned her work decorating Natalia's face and crawled over to sit up against Fai. He unconsciously leant his head on her shoulder and she set hers on top of his. "But honey, I'm not the one that needs to be saved."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry Angel, but at least _I_ could tell something was wrong. _You're_ the Repunzel here, _not _me."

"What's a Repunzel?"

Mangetsu snorted.

"It's not a thing, apparently it's a person. She's from some stupid story my Sylvia in Ruskia told me."

Fai laughed at how she referred to all maids as "Sylvias". The laugh was cut off by a yawn though.

"What's it about?"

Another snort.

"Some girl with really long hair is trapped in a tower and decides to just sit there and wait for someone to save her. And since it's a fairy-tale, someone does."

Fai was sure there was more to the story than that, but he decided not to press the issue. He thought it sounded rather nice, having someone who loved you enough to help even when you didn't want to help yourself. And besides, maybe the girl was afraid to leave. Maybe there was something in the tower that used to be good to her but wasn't anymore and she still felt loyal anyway. Maybe having someone else there gave her the strength to leave.

Fai was half asleep, but he must have said this out loud because Mangetsu responded.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, it's just that… some people _get_ rescued, and some people rescue themselves. I'd rather rescue myself and I think _you'd_…"

Fai missed the rest of her sentence as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So whadidya think? This chapter jumped around a lot so if anything didn't make sense, just ask^^**

**Okay, so, I told this little girl at the art camp that I teach at during the summer that I write fanfiction.I told her about Mangetsu and how she's my oc. She was only 8 or 9 so she didn't get it at all, but I told her some stories with Mang as the main character, just to entertain her. I don't even remember what they were, but she absolutly LOVES Mang now and after I showed her my drawings of her, she made me help her do three paintings of her (including a chair o.0). I have pictures of them on my phone, and if I have the time I'll post them on deviant. *flips out over first fanart* Also, it got me thinking that it'd be really cool if any of you guys drew Mangetsu. So if you want to, draw her, post her, and PM me about it. I'll fave it on DA and mention it in the next chapter. Not that that means that much, but it would make me unimaginably happy^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Short chapter this time, sorry! Remember to tell me what you think^^**

When Fai woke up, it was several minutes before he realized where he was. At some point during the night he'd been moved onto Mangetsu's still made bed and now he watched as Sylvia attempted to pull a brush through Mangetsu's thick white hair. There was much muttering and discreet cussing that went along with this task and Fai assumed that that was what woke him.

The reason Sylvia was having such a hard time was that, not only was Mangetsu fighting _her_, she was also fighting the two servants, one at each hand, filing her nails and the servant at her back tightening her corset.

Slowly, he pulled his legs over the side of the bed, dropping to the floor.

"Mornin' Mang-mang."

"Actually," Sylvia strained as Mangetsu greeted him, "You're on 'Maitresse Seether time'. It's two in the afternoon."

Fai balked.

"Two! Who sleeps until two in the afternoon?"

"Oh I don't know," Sylvia chopped at a knot, making Mangetsu yelp. "Mostly people who go to sleep at six in the morning I assume."

She gave up and dropped the brush on the vanity.

Mangetsu flicked her manicurist away before grabbing her silver tiara off the counter and flipping her upper half upside down, leaving her hair to skim the floor. She gathered her hair on the top of her head, brining the front and back pieces of the clasp together creating a wide, flat ponytail when she straitened. She took the silver wand off of the vanity and as she brought it closer the hair in the ponytail moved on its own, collecting itself into three buns that tightened around the wand. One of the ribbons that flowed from either end of the ornament was caught in the style and she hooked her pinky in the loop and pulled, letting it fall even with its partner on the other side. They trailed in a wide arc as she turned to face him.

"I hope you feel like making breakfast, 'cause that's exactly what you're doing."

Fai sighed, shifting from foot to foot. He stood in the center of a whirling ballroom. It was loud, dizzying even, but it still managed to be boring. He watched faces he recognized ignore him because he wasn't with King Ashura. King Ashura had once introduced him to all of these people; Generals, Lords and their Ladies, Court Magicians. They'd all fawned over him, and treated him so nicely. Now that King Ashura didn't keep him at his side, all the kind words disappeared. It was common gossip that King Ashura was a little paranoid about Lords plotting against him for the kingship. Nobody did anything that might make them look suspicious and that included talking to someone who had fallen out of favor. They had only treated him that way to please their ruler. Now that he was no longer needed for that, he was no longer needed at all.

It was a decidedly lonely feeling, but he felt that he deserved it. Lately, he'd been experiencing more happiness than he had a right to.

**Nothing else to say except REVIEW REVIEW RIEVIEW!^^ **

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm sorry about the mix up with the last chapter ^^' Hopefully this makes up for it. I know the chapters have gotten a bit short lately, but trust me the story picks up in a few chapters. I actually can't wait to post it *squeals* **

**Also, I wanted to remind everyone that if you draw Mang-mang (or any of my OCs) post it on deviant art and let me know, I'll mention it in the next chapter^^ Someone PMed me today saying that they've drawn her, but they don't have a dA account, so I'm trying to find a way to post it on my own.**

**Incidentally, my dA icon (which is a chibi Mang) was drawn for me by AnimeMother. **

**Enjoy and review!**

"Oww!"

"Shut it!"

"Both of you!"

Fai shook out his leg and walked in a small circle.

"She keeps stepping on me!"

Mangetsu huphed,

"'Cause you're moving too _slow_."

Sylvia pursed her lips.

"Maitresse, it's a _slow_ song. We can't do everything at a break neck speed."

"We _could_, you just won't let us…"

Sylvia ignored her.

"Fai, that was beautiful."

"Thank you."

Mangetsu's head maid had taken it upon herself to teach Mangetsu some basic dances and Fai, being the only one in the palace even close to her height, was the obvious choice for a dance partner. He didn't mind, but the resident goddess hated it.

"I'm never gonna leave these rooms, there isn't any point in doing this."

"Maitresse," Sylvia chastised, "you don't know that-"

"Yeah I do."

"You never know that something won't happen until it's physically impossible for it to happen."

"You're saying that I won't know it's impossible till I'm dead?"

"All young ladies learn this and so will you."

That was the end of it. Fai knew from watching Mangetsu fight that she was capable of poise and grace, sometimes to an intimidating level, but also that she rarely chose to exhibit that kind of effort in anything _other_ than fighting.

She surprised him though, she liked it. Sort of. She liked it provided they moved fast, which was all well and good except for when they had to do slow dances, like the waltz, which, for some reason, made her feel like "accidentally" stepping on him.

Despite that though, he still felt bad about how helpless she must have felt, knowing that she'd probably never leave the palace. As he led her through another three-count of steps, he decided to do something.

"Your Highness?"

Fai wrung his hands. He hated talking to Ashura anymore; it was just too uncomfortable and it made him think about when it wasn't uncomfortable; about when it was the best part of his day and sometimes the only good part at all. Now he had to force himself just to smile.

"Your Highness?" He repeated from the doorway of the study. The King looked up and smiled, ever kind. His eyes were annoyed though. He beckoned and Fai bounced in.

"May I help you Fai?"

"Well… yes, I think so…"

This seemed to catch him off guard.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Mang-mang-"

"Who?"

"Err, Maitresse Seether?"

"Ah."

Fai breathed deep and forced the smile to stay put.

"I was wondering if she could attend the next ball you hosted…"

Ashura started, the smile flickered.

"Why?"

"Well," Fai began to get nervous.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"She's bored. She hasn't left those rooms in years. I really don't think she'd hurt anybody," Alright, a minor lie was not the end of the world, "And I think she'd be a lot less wary of you and a lot happier…" He trailed off, scrutinizing King Ashura's face for anger. Instead, he found a smile. Genuine, if a little self satisfied.

"It's funny you should think of that, I was actually already planning something."

"Your Highness?"

"Next September, only six months from now, I was planning on throwing her a… coming out party. She'd be turning sixteen, and I thought that would be a perfect age to introduce her to some of the Lords of my kingdom and familiarize her with her world. Do you think she'd like that?"

Fai hesitated; it would be better if she could just attend something that was already happening and just talk to people as she saw fit. If something was thrown in her honor she'd be forced to make polite conversation with everyone there. He wasn't entirely sure she could do that; not the talking, but the manners. Still, it was worth a shot.

"I'm sure she'd like love that." _Smile, smile._

"Excellent, although," Ashura looked at him pointedly, "you're going to have to work with her on her table manners. Sylvia tells me that she's of the habit of eating with her hands…"

**Tell me what you think, and don't get too frustrated, the action is coming and so is the kurofai^^ Thanks so much to my reviewers^*^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Two people responded to my OC drawing request. Unfortunately, neither have dA accounts so I uploaded them to mine. LullubyDust submitted "Mangetsu By Ara" and IwillnamemysonEdroy submitted "Mangetsu fanart by: Tasha." They are the only drawings in my gallery that are not mine, so please go take a look. My screen name is ShingetsuXMangetsu there as well. Also, I submitted my own drawing of Mangetsu older a little while ago. It says age nineteen but it's the outfit she gets after she turns sixteen. Go take a look and remember to review Review REVIEW! ^^**

"So now what fork do you use?"

"Umm…" Mangetsu fingered several of her options before holding up a small fork with three tines.

"No, that's a shrimp fork."

"Eww!" She dropped it with a clatter.

Fai chuckled.

"You know you're going to have to _eat_ shrimp and seafood, right?"

She gaped.

"Why should I? It's my party; I should be able to do whatever I want! And anyway, you don't like fish either, how comes _you_ don't have to eat it?"

"Because nobody's watching _me_."

She huffed,

"Alright, which one do you use?"

"This one," Fai pointed to a larger fork with four tines. "You use this one for your main meat course."

"Wouldn't it be easier if they just _brought_ you your utensil with your course? Or maybe just make a general announcement when it's time to change and which one to pick?"

Fai paused; that actually made sense, at least the first part did anyway. However there was less than a week until Mangetsu's birthday and he decided not to encourage her.

"Maybe, but that's not how it works."

"Of course not, that would make _sense_."

She had definite mixed feelings about this. She was happy and excited to get out of her rooms and she was excited about all the food Fai had told her about; But she was annoyed about having to dance and she had made it clear that she had no intentions of being overly polite to people she didn't like which, Fai had a feeling, would be most of the people there.

She was wary as well, of King Ashura and why he would keep her isolated for years and then just throw her in amongst hundreds of people.

"It just doesn't make sense; why would he do this?"

"Mang-mang, I asked him to, remember?"

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes, "and then he told you he was already planning it. We didn't decide this Fai, he did. And trust me, there's a reason."

"Okay, Mang-mang."

He knew she was probably right, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, so why acknowledge it? It was easier to pretend that he was oblivious. Pretend ignorance led to pretend bliss and pretend bliss was all he really deserved.

**Sorry it's so short but next chappie is where everything picks up. I'm really excited actually. Please Review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Finally a longer chapter! It takes a little bit to pick up, but it does, I promise! **

**Also, I posted some of My own drawings on my dA account. The two most recent drawings drawings go with the next two chapters, but you can go ahead and look at them now, no spoilers. Remember to let me know what you think, and if you do your own drawings, drop me a line^^ review Review REVIEW! Please?**

Fai woke up on September thirteenth with a ball of anxiety burning in his stomach. This was because the thing that had woken him a bright flicker of lightning and its accompanying crack of thunder. With a sigh, he supposed it would be too much to ask for Mangetsu to be in a good mood.

He dressed quickly and, as he made his way to her rooms, he watched servants scurry around dusting, polishing, arranging and carrying armloads of bedding for overnight guests. They all seemed… nervous, _fidgety, _and it took Fai a moment to realize why; most of them would be meeting, or at least encountering Mangetsu for the first time.

Aside from his self and her exclusive serving staff, no one in the palace knew the loud, assertive, _dominating_ girl that they were throwing a party for. They knew _of_ her though; the tantrums, the rampages, the violent, seemingly unprovoked attacks on guards and the screaming matches with Sylvia. They were all terrified of being called upon to control her. It would have been hysterical if Fai hadn't been just as nervous; if she lost control and hurt someone she'd be sentencing herself to a life in her rooms.

Wind howled outside and Fai sped up to a light jog, taking a set of stairs two steps at a time. Lightning flashed blue as he sprinted down the curving hallway and burst through the door of her bedroom. What he saw left him frozen.

Mangetsu and Sylvia were facing each other, separated only by the chair of Mangetsu's vanity. They were glaring at each other and Mangetsu had a pair of scissors aimed at Sylvia's throat. Several serving maids were cowering against the far wall. One, despite her terrified shaking, was valiantly trying to finish the hem of an elaborate blue and white gown hanging from a dress form. Mangetsu's head snapped up at his entrance.

"Fai! Tell her she can't cut my hair!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"It's down past her waist; I just wanted to trim the ends and she snatched the scissors out of my hand and-"

"Actually, you can't cut her hair, even a little." Fai cut her off, feeling for Mangetsu.

_So this is why she's so upset._

"Her hair is the source of her magic so it's hyper sensitive. It would be excruciating for her if you cut it."

Realization dawned on Sylvia's face, then anger.

"You could have told me that instead of stabbing me in the hand!"

A quick glance at her right hand revealed a small red mark.

_At least she had the sense to hold back._

"Well you could have asked before trying to mutilate me! I mean-"

"Mang-mang!"

She looked over.

"Whaaat?"

"Did she actually cut your hair? At all?"

"No…"

"Then please let it go. We have more important things to do."

After a few seconds of silence, Mangetsu set the scissors down and the maids against the wall visibly relaxed, moving away to continue with there duties. Sylvia sniffed and snatched Mangetsu's hand, slapping it down on the vanity and forcing her into the chair.

"At least let me glaze your nails."

She released a huph, catching Fai's eye and jerking her head towards a platter of pastries sitting on the bed.

"Grab those and come over here."

He complied, carrying the platter over and hopping up on the vanity counter, situating it in his lap so she could reach.

"There from the main kitchen," She explained through a mouthful of creampuff. "Not as good as yours."

"Maitresse? We have to condition your hair."

Two maids walked in, one carrying combs, brushes and a cloth while the other was holding a basin filled with a thick green paste.

"What _is_ that?" Fai stared at the bowl as the maids began combing it through Mangetsu's hair.

"It's avocado and olive oil and moonflower oil. It makes your hair soft."

When they finished, one of the girls bound Mangetsu's hair in the cloth and said they'd be back to remove it in a few hours.

That was how they passed the morning and eventually the afternoon; they sat and talked as women cycled through, primping Mangetsu in someway before leaving without a word. At four o'clock they scraped the conditioning treatment out of Mangetsu's hair before Sylvia threw Fai out so she could get changed.

To his surprise it was a half hour before he was allowed back in, but when he was, he saw every minute of it.

The huge skirt was meticulously arranged, the corset was pulled to the point of suffocation, the bodice glittered with artfully placed jewels and streams of fabric floated off of her shoulders, hovering over her forearms.

Her mouth though was twisted into an expression Fai had come to fear.

"I feel like a cupcake and not in a good way. You expect me to dance in this?"

Fai giggled at her displeasure.

"Just one song so you _seem_ normal"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, how comes _you_ get to dress normal?"

Sylvia returned from the closet bearing a huge jewelry box.

"Because he's a boy Maitresse," She stated with just a hint of resentment. "Men are allowed to dress however they like. _We_ are expected to dress ourselves according-"

"Yeah, guess who wasn't talking to you?"

Sylvia sighed and dropped the box with a clunk. Fai took a steadying breath.

"Mang-mang, remember you can't say stuff like that tonight. You might offend someone."

"So?"

"So please don't?"

"Fine whatever. Ooh! I want to wear that one!" She pointed out a silver choker that looked like a spider web, the dew drops made from diamonds.

"Of course, Maitresse."

Fai rocked back and forth on his heels. He was waiting outside the grand ballroom for Mangetsu so he could walk her in. He was supposed to act as her escort which, he thought, would probably mean doubling as her handler. He didn't care though; no matter what, he knew he wouldn't be bored. It was going to more fun than the other balls because Mangetsu was going to _make_ it fun.

As if on cue, the slightly taller girl came sweeping around the corner with an entourage of guards who looked like they'd been through hell and back. She was constantly glancing around, eyes flickering over the walls of a palace that she'd lived in for years but had never seen. When her gaze reached him her face lit up and she blew past her guards, sweeping him into a hug.

"This place is HUGE! It took ten minutes to get here from my rooms. It feels so good not to be under that suppression. Oh! I might need your help going down the stairs in there though; I haven't gone up or down stairs in a while and when I tried the ones outside my room it didn't go so well. I don't know if it was me or the giant ball of tulle I'm wearing, but I'd rather not repeat it in front of a room full of people."

"Aww…" Fai couldn't help but gush. "You look pretty! Like a big… cupcake!"

She scowled at the comparison, but it was true. Her skirt was huge with frothy swirls of tulle at the bottom that looked decidedly like frosting. She had jewelry glittering everywhere and her hair was styled differently. She still had three big buns sitting atop a tiara with her wand slid through; but now, instead of all of her hair being pulled up, a sheet of it was left drifting down her back.

One of the guards looked at Fai and tapped his wrist.

_Time to go._

"Ready?"

He offered his arm.

"Sure."

She shrugged and took it. They walked through the doors, completely unaware of how they would come out.

Fai spun Mangetsu in a neat circle, eyeing the hors-devours and bite sized desserts that decorated the tables surrounding the dance floor.

Hey had a system worked out; Fai would guide Mangetsu around the floor and when he dipped her she'd reach over her head and grab a handful of whatever food they happened to be directly in front of. Then they could dance and snack and look relatively normal as Mangetsu said horrible things about people and Fai tried not to giggle. She had taught him some Ruskian. It was a little halting, but more than enough to understand opinions on there fellow party-goers.

"So, do you think that's _her_ hair?" She asked, pointing out the wife of the Lord of Aronde Citadin whose hair was in an interesting knot resembling a rat's nest.

"As opposed to… a wig?"

"As opposed to a small animal; I think it just twitched."

They bobbed in time to the music until the song ended. They didn't bow to each other like the other couples, just walked away towards the food tables. Half way there though, they were waylaid by King Ashura, who made his rounds surrounded by a small group of guards.

"Maitresse Seether." He nodded his acknowledgment while Mangetsu gritted out,

"Your…Highness."

She gave a half curtsy. If Ashura noticed her disrespect, he ignored it and smiled.

"I have some people I'd like to introduce you to, if you'd be so kind."

"Well, I'm not sure if Sylvia's told you much about my attitude, but I can assure you that I am _not _that ki-"

Fai, realizing where her sentence was going, reached out and flicked her on the shoulder, just hard enough to get her attention. He could feel the scowl radiating off her face, but she corrected herself anyway.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Come."

Fai watched sadly; it was no wonder Mangetsu hated King Ashura so much. Even during all of the times Fai had felt him faking smiles and pushing him out the door, he had never been that cold and short. Then again, he'd just blown him off to speak with Mangetsu.

He couldn't think about it for long though because they started walking away with Mangetsu throwing angry glances over her shoulder at him. He decided to follow and listen.

King Ashura strode confidently up to Lord Audric who ruled over Saphir Urbain, a city just east of Celes.

Fai's knowledge of government and politics was limited due to a tutor who was less than willing to discuss most topics. From what he understood though, Ashura was pretty much king of the world. There was no one above him in the entire dimension. But because dimensions are huge he couldn't control it all on his own so instead, he appointed a Lord to rule over each of the larger cities in Seresu. These Lords were powerful in there own realms, but in the end they all answered to Ashura.

Or, at least they were supposed to. This was the part that Fai didn't learn in his lessons, but heard from Mangetsu who heard it from her maids, whispering amongst themselves when Sylvia was out of earshot.

There were those amongst the Lords who benefited from Ashura ruling; who genuinely wanted to keep him in power.

And then there were those who wanted him out; who would do anything to remove him from the throne. Not for some noble reason, not because they disagreed with his with his brutal use of police force or his merciless monitoring of magic, but because they wanted power for themselves. That was impossible though because King Ashura controlled the armies and along with it the Thirteen Generals.

The Thirteen Generals were just that: thirteen men who commanded the army in accordance to Ashura's wishes. Also, because the king had no heirs, the first general whose name, like the rest's, was unknown, was next in line for the throne; In line after the first general was the second, then the third, the fourth, the fifth and on and on. They were all skilled fighters who had served in the army but they were all level twelve magicians, kept one level below their king.

There were rumors though, Mangetsu heard her maids whisper, that despite the Generals King Ashura was still suspicious of several Lords he believed were plotting together. Apparently he had started trying to build his power. Even worse, they whispered that there had been disappearances. Level six and up magic makers had vanished for days on end, then turn up drained of magic and their personal memories. 'Personal memories' meant that, even though they knew where they were, who was King, current events, they couldn't remember their names, their families or where they had been when they'd disappeared. There were rumors that Ashura had drained them and absorbed their power to bourgeon his own. Fai dismissed the idea though; King Ashura might not be telling them the whole truth, but he wouldn't do something like that. He just… wouldn't.

Now he watched as Mangetsu was introduced to the Lord, bearing her teeth in an attempt at a smile. He had to laugh at how bad her attempt at masking her emotions was when that was what he spent most of his time doing.

"Mangetsu…" The man talked down to her. Fai prayed that she didn't try to bite him. "That's an unusual name."

"Uh-huh. Yeah."

Fai sighed, it could have been worse; she could have gone off on a tangent about how it was a title and she was a goddess and she was more powerful than he'd ever be. The man nodded and returned to his wife as King Ashura ushered Mangetsu away, onto the next guest.

This was another lord, who ruled over a city quite close to Celes. He was one of Ashura's close alleys. After they had been introduced an announcement was made that the next dance would be a waltz. To Fai's surprise, Mangetsu forced some half convincing delight onto her face. She walked away without so much as an "excuse me". Instead she offered them this.

"Hold that thought. I just LOVE this dance. I'm gonna go find Fai."

He watched as Ashura and his friend stared after her in disbelief. Fai strained to hear what they would say when Ashura thought they were both out of earshot. But Mangetsu locked eyes with him and shoved her way through the crowed of people.

"C'mon, let's get this over with."

Fai hesitated, he wanted to hear the conversation but then again, how important could it be if it could be held in a crowded ball-room?

"Okay."

He let her grab his hand and lead him towards the dance floor, looking over his shoulder to see two sets of amused eyes watching them.

"I thought you hated the waltz."

"I do." She put her hand on his shoulder and positioned his hand on her hip. "But I needed an out, he seemed really boring."

Fifteen minutes into there dancing, Mangetsu happened to look over her shoulder in the direction Fai was facing. She instantly snapped her head back and took lead, twisting so there positions were switched and Fai was facing the other direction.

"What's wrong?"

"Ashura's trying to get our attention. I figured if you saw him I'd have to restrain you to keep you from going over."

"Mang-mang, he's king! We can't ignore him!"

He started steering them towards the edge of the floor.

"No way, he's been pesting me all night! Why do you always do what _he_ says?"

Before she'd started talking she'd flipped there direction again. Now, Fai switched it back.

"Mangetsu he is our king! He-"

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she shoved him away from her, suddenly angry.

"He's not _my_ king and he's not yours either."

Fai knew she was angry because she hadn't shouted. Her voice had been low and cold and hurt and furious. It still frightened him, how quickly her demeanor could change. He was afraid she'd go after him right in front of everybody. He wasn't afraid for himself; he was worried about Mangetsu jeopardizing her freedom.

"I'll go deal with him," She spat, "I really don't care. But you need to _wake up Fai._" He winced. "He is not your king and with all that we know you should have the self respect not to come running every time he calls."

She turned and started to walk away but when he started to follow whirled back and stopped him.

"Fai I am _way_ too pissed to deal with your lack of self-esteem and your need-to-please inferiority complex right now. That gets really tiring some times so why don't you just go find something else to do for the night, hmm?"

Her voice brooked no argument and Fai's last desperate apology died in his mouth as she strode away.

Alarmed to find himself beginning to cry in front of other people, Fai swiped at his eyes and backed up, eventually bumping into the corner of the room.

**Kind of a cliff-hanger, right? I don't know, but I can't wait to post the next chappy! Remember to review^^**

**Also, I'm beta-ing a story by the wonderful LullabyDust called "Ninjas Don't Cry" It's really beautiful and sad so please go read^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long in between chpaters, I've been really busy... The summer camp that I teach art at just ended though so I should have a little more time now. Then again, I'm just starting high school so maybe not ^^' Anyway, remember to review and always check deviant art for new story art.**

He knew it couldn't have lasted; his friendship with Mangetsu. He'd known it would only be a matter of time before she realized what a horrible person he was and left him. Nobody liked him when he didn't wear his mask, when he didn't change his personality to be more likable. But she wouldn't let him alter his personality so of course she'd finally learned that he wasn't worth much as a human being. He _was_ worthless.

Fai looked at the people who surrounded him; he'd been forced to leave his pleasant little corner because people had begun staring. Now he was wondering amongst drunk, happy, laughing people who were too self-absorbed to notice how miserable he was at that moment. It didn't matter though; he didn't deserve to be noticed. He didn't deserve to be comforted. He didn't deserve someone like Mangetsu to be friends with. He deserved so much less than he had and he had so little already.

He was quickly spiraling into despair and paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He was turned around and he forced himself not to resist. After all, he was in the middle of a crowded room, what could happen?

When he looked up at his assailant, he was surprised to see a face he recognized; Lord Sinclair, a tall, muscular man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark, chocolate brown eyes.

His narrowed eyes didn't quite match his warm smile, but Fai was so happy to interact with another person that he ignored it.

"Hello, do you remember me?"

Fai forced a smile to his face and giggled out an answer.

"Of course I remember you, Lord Sinclair!"

Fai remembered liking Sinclair at one point; He was one of Ashura's closest allies. Of course now that just made him nervous. Also, he was one of Ashura's only allies that he'd seen with a male escort. It was never the same man twice though, and they were all feminine and beautiful and young; none over twenty, six years older than Fai. That didn't matter though as Celesian culture saw fit to perform marriages to anyone over thirteen. Not that he seemed all that interested in marriage…

Fai mentally smacked himself; Sinclair, while only being a level ten magician, was an extremely powerful telepath. He didn't just read auras, but, if he focused carefully on one person, he could listen in on their thoughts quite clearly. By the look on his face as he gazed at Fai, he was definitely concentrating. Fai blushed cherry-blossom pink and stammered.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful…"

Sinclair laughed, deep and rich.

"It's alright Fai."

Somehow, this didn't make him feel better. Oblivious, or maybe not, Sinclair continued.

"Yes, it's true I've surrounded myself with many lovely young men, but you," he cast an appreciative glance at Fai, who felt himself blush further at the attention. "are far lovelier, and younger, than any of them."

He leant down slightly at the end of his sentence so that he was at eye level with Fai. The blonde shrank ever so slightly. Despite the fact that he was currently lacking in the "self-esteem" department and despite the fact that Sinclair was known to be both attractive _and_ choosey and he _knew_ he ought to be flattered, Fai was uncomfortable. He didn't know him, he'd just been introduced once, a long time ago and had always made a point to say hello afterwards. And he was older than him, but that wasn't uncommon at all; Fai, being a court magician, had been to several weddings, some of which were between girls younger than him and men who were twice their age. Sinclair was almost twice his age, at twenty-seven.

He was too close, Fai suddenly realized, and his voice was too soft for him to be able to hear him as clearly as he could in a room that was this loud. He was acutely aware of his heavy, controlling hand that was too hot on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"You know," Sinclair spoke through a cat's grin, "I am currently without an escort if you don't have anyone to accompany this evening…"

Fai's stomach dropped; what was he asking him?

"No-no, that's alright, I-"

"Don't be so quick. It wouldn't be just one night, if that was your worry."

"Wha…?"

Sinclair caught his small chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting Fai's face towards his, forcing eye-contact.

"I would, of course, ask you to accompany me back to my palace as well. You could be with me as a… consort, if you understand?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Fai really _didn't_ understand exactly what he was asking, but he got the general gist of it and nervously declined.

"N-no, thank you. I'm sure it'd be very nice but I-"

"Ah!" Sinclair cut him off with a smirk. Slowly, without breaking eye-contact, he slid his hand up Fai's face and behind his head, threading his fingers through soft hair. Tugging gently, he pulled the smaller up slightly, forcing him onto the balls of his feet, putting himself in control.

"I'd give you anything you wanted, my city is just as wealthy as the capital. I'd take good care of you; you're not just another _whore _like the rest of my… companions, you're special. Also, His Royal Highness and I are rather good friends, I'm sure he'd allow you to leave with me, even _tonight... _or, perhaps, _tomorrow morning."_

Fai squirmed at the hot breath on his face. He was shaking now, which seemed to amuse Sinclair, who was still speaking, though Fai was no longer listening. The larger man had pulled him to his side and, despite his panicked, shaky breathing, Fai forced himself not to pull away.

_I deserve this, I Deserve This, I DESERVE THIS._

He repeated this mantra to himself over and over in his head. He knew he was a bad person; he'd practically killed his brother and now the one person he'd ever felt truly close to since his brother had just essentially told him she hated him. He was convinced he deserved whatever was about to happen to him.

He felt the hand tighten in his hair and pull him, much less gently, even closer. He yelped, earning a grin.

"Hey!"

Sinclair's head snapped up and turned to where the voice had come from. Fai tried to turn, but the grip on his hair was far too tight. He recognized the voice though.

"Ah, Maitresse Seether, I don't believe we've met yet."

"Get the fuck off my little brother!"

_Little brother?_

He allowed Fai to straighten, then promptly pinned him to his side. Now Fai could see Mangetsu; she was seething just a few feet away, hands balled into fists and upper lip drawn back so that she looked like she was snarling. He was reminded, suddenly, of when she had protected him from Emiel, all those years ago. She looked remarkably similar, but something was definitely different. Her confidence level, as always, was through the roof; her posture was threatening to say the least. Her eyes though… her eyes were different.

Instead of the last time, when they'd growled: 'Don't you even dare, you won't believe what I'll do to you.' Now they screamed 'Go ahead, I dare you, don't you want to see what I'll do to you?'

Fai wracked his brain, trying to figure out what would cause that change in attitude. It hit him suddenly, like a smack to the back of the head: Magic.

Just to be sure, he gave a tentative push with his aura and received exactly what he had been expecting: Absolutely no resistance whatsoever. The suppression didn't extend to the ballroom.

For a moment, he wondered why Ashura hadn't enlarged it, if only for the night, but he knew why- Seresu politics were cut-throat; no Lord or General in their right mind would willingly go to a political function where they knew they wouldn't have access to their powers, it was suicide.

So Mangetsu wasn't under any suppression and she knew it. Of course she was excited; she was going to use her powers to the full extent for the first time in years. She was also going to bring more trouble upon herself than she could possibly imagine.

"Maitresse," His voice had dropped the patronizing tone and now he was just trying to sound threatening.

"I am a Lord of our Kings court and you _will_ treat me with all due respect."

Fai blanched. It would be bad enough if he _didn't _try to antagonize her. Doing it on purpose was just… _stupid_.

"Believe me," Mangetsu grinned, "That was for more respect than _you're_ due."

Sinclair tensed and grabbed Fai's hair forcefully, eliciting a pained cry. The pleasure drained form Mangetsu's eyes, replaced with a cold fury Fai had become accustomed to.

"_I gave you a chance."_

Her eyes narrowed and, maybe it was a trick of the light, but they seemed to _darken _a bit. The air around her cracked silver as she brought her hands up slowly and made a shoving motion, unleashing a charge attack (Charge Attack: A concentrated bolt of one's aura that can be directed and thrown at a person or object. The power depends on the power of the magician controlling it, but no matter what, it always packs a punch.) that passed through Fai harmlessly, but sent Sinclair flying, crashing back through several startled people before hitting a dessert table and destroying a multi-level crystal chocolate display. He let out a grown and dropped his head.

Fai picked his way over to Mangetsu and she put her arm around him.

"I-" He whispered, but she cut him off.

"Apologize and I'll hit you."

He looked up at her just in time to see Ashura's hand clamp down on her shoulder and drag her back. Then he reached back and grabbed Fai's wrist, twisting it painfully.

Several guards were helping Sinclair to his feet and Ashura strode over, smaller beings in tow and seemingly forgotten.

"I apologize for their atrocious behavior; I hope they haven't insulted you too greatly?"

Fai's eyes widened. _Insulted? _Hadn't Ashura seen what had happened? He must have… seen… oh. He didn't care. That made sense. That was what Mangetsu had always said, and isn't it what she'd gotten mad about earlier? Denying what was right in front of his face?

"Of… course not… Your Highness."

Sinclair smiled between pained gasps of breath. He calmed himself and managed to leer at Fai. When Fai unconsciously shrank back, Ashura gave him a hard shake to keep him in place without even looking down. He heard something in his wrist snap and he yelped, looking at Mangetsu.

She was completely oblivious, staring in disbelieving rage at the controlling hand on her shoulder like she couldn't believe it was there. He switched his focus to the conversation going on over their heads.

"I was just noticing how… mature our lovely Fai had gotten over the years. I was actually wondering if… _you had any plans for him_? Only once you are finished and of course I'd provide _compensation_."

_What?_

He blanched at Ashura's pleased smile.

"How much did you have in mind?"

"Oh, say…" He eyed Fai appraisingly, making him squirm, uncomfortable. "Fifteen-thousand silver pieces?"

Fai choked; that was an obscene amount and it scared him that he was willing to go to that length to get what he wanted. Ashura chuckled.

"That sounds more than reasonable. Although…"

He grinned conspiratorially. Sinclair returned it.

"Yes?"

"He could be yours much sooner for twenty."

Fai jumped.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." Fai received another harsh shake, jarring his injured wrist. Sinclair chuckled.

"Don't damage your own merchandise Your Highness."

Ashura grimaced and it struck Fai how, even though Sinclair was addressing King Ashura as "Your Highness" and using all other protocol, he still seemed to be in charge. Ashura seemed to be catering to him and Fai wondered if he was that nervous and desperate for allies that he'd let someone walk on him to avoid alienating a "friend".

"I apologize once more; he's usually so well behaved. It's the girl, she's a horrible influence on him."

"But that means they're close, right? That's what you needed after all."

Ashura nodded, Sinclair continued:

"So, you need him until the next full moon and then…?"

"He's all yours."

"BASTARD!"

Mangetsu suddenly burst out. She jerked herself away, grabbing the back of Fai's collar and dragging him with her. She'd shouted so loudly that it had caught more attention then her charge attack. The music came to a strangle halt and couples stopped dancing. Everyone turned and looked.

Mangetsu shoved Fai behind her protectively.

"What are you even talking about? Why do you need him until the full moon? Why do you need him at all? And you!" She jabbed a finger at Ashura, shaking all over with rage and panting with pent up frustration that was forcing itself out all at once.

"How could you even _think_ of doing something like that to him? Don't you see how he idolizes you, you son of a bitch?"

She was shaking even harder. When she let out a hiss of pain and put a hand to her head.

"Shit! Why does my head hurt?"

Ashura smirked and called several guards over.

"She's not under the suppression, she's going to turn. Give her an injection to control it so I can get them back to their rooms."

Ashura snatched Fai's injured wrist and dragged him back. Mangetsu didn't even notice; she dropped to her knees and clutched her head in both hands. Even so, the soldiers approached her warily, surrounding her completely before they all jumped her at once. Fai didn't think she even noticed when they pinned her. Her face was screwed up in pain and was panting harder. One of then plunged a syringe into her neck and suddenly, she froze. She was still conscious, but something in her eyes had dulled. They had also lightened back to their original color; he was positive now that they had grown darker. Soldiers helped her to her feet and one walked up to King Ashura.

"That stopped it, for now. She'll be out of it for a little bit, but with this one, it won't be long; five minutes at the most. Anyone else would be unconscious after the dose we gave her. Shall we take them back to their rooms?"

"No." Ashura reached over and applied his new-found death grip to the back of her neck. She didn't respond. "I'll escort them back and place them both under the suppression."

Fai's stomach was burning in fear. He didn't understand what was going on or what had happened to Mangetsu. He stumbled along, pulled by a furious Ashura who was speaking, though Fai was too confused to listen.

Along side him, Mangetsu began to come out of her stupor. She turned and made eye contact with him as he bit his lip. As he dragged them up the steps to Mangetsu's rooms, Mangetsu twisted out of his grasp once more. Ashura had expected it though, and snatched a handful of her hair, making her yelp. He threw them both against the door and they leaned on each other as they watched the normally calm, collected king rage in front of them.

"You little brats!" Fai cringed "How dare you make such a scene! Over what? Showing such disrespect to one of my closest allies! Do you know the damage you could have caused if he hadn't liked you?"

So he was right, Fai realized, Ashura was worried about losing an ally. He felt himself shaking and he grabbed Mangetsu's hand out of pure fear. She squeezed it, and it was comforting because the emotions flowing off of her were anything but frightened; they were anxious, admittedly, but also strong and angry and ready to fight. When she spoke, her voice was low and commanding.

"I want to know _now._ What. Is. Going. On. Why am I here, why is he here and what happens on the full moon?"

**Whew! Now it picks up. Finally, right? I HATED writing the beginning with Sinclair, I'm squeamish when it comes to that, but I think of Seresu as being sort of in the middle ages. In the middle ages girls were married both under-age and for political power. I figure in a society where homosexuality is excepted, the same thing could happen to guys. I really do have to stop doing stuff to him though... o.0 Anyway, my dad's kicking me off of the computer so remember to review, Review, REVIEW^^ **

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello^^ I'd like to dedicate this chapter Zinksdavid, my latest story alert-er. They're the only reason I posted this chappy instead of being lazy... So thanks! Remember to please review, it makes me insanly happy! Enjoy... **

"Why are we here?"

King Ashura seemed to be debating himself. Finally, he bent down to their eye-level and spoke.

"You want to know why you're here? Fine!" When he spoke the word "fine", he snapped his head towards Mangetsu. Fai had never seen him so… _unhinged. _

"_You _are here because of your power. You see, there are those in my kingdom that would not have me be King and _some_ of those people are very close to being more magically advanced than me. But no one, in this particular dimension, is more powerful than _you_. The full moon after your sixteenth birthday, this coming full moon, is the day you will reach your most powerful state. That is the day you will hand your powers over to me so that I may absorb them and secure my position as king."

Mangetsu was silent for a moment before eloquently replying.

"Like. Hell."

"Ah!" Ashura chuckled, humorless. "That was my thought as well; why would you give me your powers? And of course, I can't just _take_your powers. As Monsieur Flourite knows and you… probably don't, when magical powers are transferred forcefully from one being to another they still work, but they are damaged, _weakened._ In order for your power to remain intact, you have to give them to me willingly. That brings us to you, _Yuui"_

Fai's eyes widened; it had been so long since he'd last heard that name spoken by another. Mangetsu just looked confused.

"Who the hell is Yuui?"

Fai wasn't listening; his eyes were locked with Ashura's cruel gaze.

"You are here for leverage. What's going to happen is I will give her a choice- She can give me her powers or she can watch you die. Slowly. You two are far too close to allow the other to die. I've made sure of it."

Fai and Mangetsu unintentionally looked at each other; it was true, neither would allow the other to die.

"I couldn't allow you to know before because Fai was running errands for me, keeping the peasants happy, and I couldn't afford you trying to run. But now you're both under the suppression so I don't have to worry. Now it's only two weeks until the full moon, so enjoy it while you can. It's really not as dire as it sounds though; the only difference now is that Fai will be going to a new home and you… well, I haven't decided what to do with you yet. Probably marriage… let someone else deal with you." He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Oh, and, incidentally, don't bother running to your maids or guards. You two are the last ones in the kingdom to find out."

Fai started, but was too stunned to speak. Mangetsu had no such problems.

"How?"

Ashura shrugged, preparing to leave.

"Well, palace staff had to be notified of your significance. They all have family outside of the palace. Citizens talk. It's been common knowledge for years. Even those people who live in the outer villages that you helped Fai; they all smiled and were kind and sent gifts not because they liked you, but because they pitied you." Ashura glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I have a party to host and guests to entertain. The suppression still stands; you can't leave without an escort of a member of palace staff, which no longer includes you Fai. I look forward to seeing you in two weeks."

Then, with one last smile and a final flash of rage, he grabbed them both by their hair and whipped them into Mangetsu's throne room. The door closed as they untangled themselves, glancing around the room that was empty for the first time.

"Who's Yuui?"

Mangetsu spoke; that's when Fai started to cry.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm gonna try to upload again soon, maybe today. I've been posting a lot on Deviant ART . com lately. My screenname's ShingetsuXMangetsu so go check it out. I finally have a pic of Shingetsu and Mangetsu together (remember to take out the spaces) : **

**http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / # / d2xtbs8 **

**A scene from that will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that:**

**http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2vb6ax**

**Remember to tell me what you think^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi^^ Sorry once again for the short chappy, but since I just posted one I think I made up for it... remember to review. I'm on fire, I'm gonna keep typing **

"H…hey! Don't cry, I was just asking."

Fai glanced up at her, wrapped up in his own tears. She looked genuinely concerned for once and Fai felt terrible. After all, she'd told him everything about her past and he hadn't said a word. Didn't that make him even more selfish than he already was? He was about to spill his guts, to tell her everything, and then she jumped up and started pacing. As soon as his tears had stopped, her mind had apparently moved elsewhere.

"Okay," She was talking more to herself than to Fai. "Think, think, thinkthink_think_. We need to get out. We only have two weeks until he full moon. We need to get now. Tonight." Suddenly, she looked up at Fai.

Slowly realizing that he was being asked for input, Fai shook his head.

"Mang-mang, I don't think we _can_. Even if we could it would take some preparation, we couldn't just leave tonight-"

"No!" She snapped, "We can. I know we can, I'll figure something out… you're the smartest person I know-"

"I'm the only person you know!"

"Even so, I don't think the staff is as loyal as Ashura would have us believe. But it has to be tonight."

"Why?" Fai asked, watching as Natalia materialized and fell instep with Mangetsu pacing.

"Because he's distracted; the palace is crawling with dignitaries, not all of whom are allies, and I've just realized how paranoid he's getting. There's no way he's completely focused on us. Plus, he won't expect it; He thinks we're scared little kids, who'll be too shocked and afraid to think clearly and handle ourselves. But he's wrong, because we are capable. Think of it this way- We've known about this for years, we just found out the details."

"I-I guess…"

"Well I _know._" She stopped pacing, "Fai, we can do this. All we have to do is get out of the palace. You've been outside; you know your way around the city."

He winced.

"Well, actually, Ashura always told me to avoid the main city. I've only been there once; the one time he let Damien be my escort. He insisted on taking me strait through the city… I'm pretty sure that's why Ashura said never again."

"Huh," Her tone was one of cheery realization. To Fai's horror, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Well, how hard can it be?"

It was then that Sylvia entered.

"You're back early," She turned to Fai, "didn't kill anyone, did she?

"N-no…" Fai looked away, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Mangetsu crossed her arms, ever sure, and leveled a glare at Sylvia who looked confused.

"What?"

"We know. We know why we're here."

Her mouth formed a perfect "oh" as her eyes flipped back to Fai, then to the floor, then back to Mangetsu.

"I see."

"You knew? This whole time? And you didn't even bother telling us? What kind of-"

"Do you think I didn't want to? Do you really think I enjoyed watching this happen?" She had begun shouting, and now looked around quickly, lowering her voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but there was nothing I could do. I have a family I have to think of. Do you know what he would've done to them if I told you against his orders?"

They stared at her.

"He'd have killed them. He's done it before."

For the first time since Fai had met her, Sylvia looked guilty. She directed this look at Fai.

"Fai, I am truly sorry. You didn't deserve this. You're kind-hearted and sweet and it was difficult for me not to tell you. Mangetsu…" She turned. "I don't believe you deserved this either. I believe that, despite the way you project yourself, you are a relatively good person."

"I don't give a shit about your opinion of me."

Sylvia shrugged.

"Regardless, I hope you don't resent me-"

"Of course we will!" Mangetsu looked over, eyes flashing. But then, a cunning, calculating, cat's grin spread across her face. Fai bit his lip at the sudden personality change.

"But then again, I don't know… You see, I've just thought of a way you can help us. It would be quick and easy and make up for everything. Best of all, there would be no way to prove it was you."

Sylvia sighed.

"Our King is not exactly _stable_; I doubt he'd wait for proof to exact punishment."

"It doesn't matter. It'll take no time at all and after we're gone, you can 'sound the alarm' or whatever so no one'll guess."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'after you're gone,'?"

"What, you didn't think we were just going to sit here, right?"

"And, just _what_ were you planning to do once you got out?"

"Well… uh… you know…" Realizing that she hadn't thought that far ahead, Mangetsu declined to answer.

"You don't need to know, it doesn't affect you. You just have to get us out."

"And how do you propose I do that, hmm?"

Her regret seemingly gone, Sylvia was quickly becoming annoyed.

"All you have to do is escort us out from the suppression."

Fai could see the strain of controlling herself clearly on Mangetsu's face. She probably wanted to start screaming and force Sylvia across the suppression. But that would attract too much attention and she was smarter than that.

"I can't do that."

Mangetsu's mouth fell open.

"You unbelievable bitch! All this talk about how you regret doing this to us and you wish this weren't happening and-"

"Mangetsu-"

"Shut your face! All this fucking talk and you still refuse-"

"I physically cannot!"

"…oh."

"King Ashura placed the suppression over me as well."

Mangetsu looked around the room.

"Well you could have said."

"I did."

"Hmph."

Mangetsu crossed her arms and plopped down on the floor. She sat for a moment before groaning and rocking onto her back.

"Only guards then…"

She muttered, closing her eyes. Fai was worried for a moment that she was going to dose off, but just when he thought she was asleep her eyes snapped open.

"Sylvia!"

"Oh what did I do now?" She sighed, Mangetsu ignored her.

"Do you still have your ring?"

"My ring…? Oh!" She held up her hand, displaying the silver band with the tiny sapphire. "You mean the Câblage?"

"Yeah that! Can you use it to contact individual guards, or does it automatically contact everyone with a piece?"

"I can call individual guards, why?"

"Call Damien!"

**Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! ^^ Not much to say except review Please! Enjoy...**

After an uncomfortably silent ten minute wait, Damien arrived.

"Hey, what's going on? Some of the guys said you two had to be escorted out of the ball-room. You okay?"

Fai nodded, and when that was the only response, Damien looked at Sylvia who answered for them.

"They know."

"Oh."

"Why," Mangetsu exclaimed, "is that everyone's response to that bit of information? Did you people think we weren't smart enough to absorb it or something?"

"Noo…" He replied, not quite sure what to say.

"How could you know and not say anything?"

"I didn't mean to, it's just…What could I have done? I'm a soldier, I don't have any influence! Besides, he only wants your power, he's not gonna kill you or anything."

Mangetsu's lip drew back in a snarl.

"First off, I'd _rather_ die than lose my power, but I'm not even gonna argue my case, 'cause I know you don't like me. But you like Fai, I can see it. Ashura doesn't just want my power anymore, he wants Fai's too!"

Damien's brow knitted.

"But that's not what he told me-"

"Yeah, it's not what he told us either, deal with it. That's not even the worst part; wanna hear what he's planning on doing with Fai when this is all over?"

"What?"

"Sell him. One of his Lords actually made him an offer of fifteen-thousand silver pieces right in front of us to keep him as a… as a mistress, really."

Damien's jaw tightened.

"Little… prick!"

"Exactly."

Damien worked his jaw out of its clench.

"So we have to get you out of here."

"Yeah, I was thinking tonight."

"Tonight? I don't know…"

"It has to be, I explained it all to Fai, even he agrees."

Damien looked at Fai expectantly.

"I-I…umm…"

His expression softened.

"Fai, if you want to, I can. I can try anyway. But if you want to, I will."

Numb, Fai nodded.

"Yeah… I think that would be best…"

"Okay, wait here," Damien turned to Fai, "I'm gonna send one of the smaller guards to bring you one of his uniforms so you don't stand out so much."

He smirked at Fai's formal attire.

"'Government's not exactly popular with the general public. You can get away with a guard's uniform though 'cause of the draft. Everyone knows someone in the army so no one really gives soldiers a hard time or makes assumptions. You," He pointed at Mangetsu, "Are going to borrow a uniform from Chloe. She's the only female soldier I know. She's on duty right now, but she told me she'd leave one in her pack. We'll grab that last."

Then he turned and left, leaving them to pace.

Fai buckled the front of his guard uniform. It was a little big, but that was to be expected; he was pounds under weight despite his constant consumption of sweets. He had bigger things to worry about though, like: What were they going to do once they left?

He could cook, Mangetsu could fight but… he didn't want to think about it. What was more troublesome was what could happen to Mangetsu. He hadn't worried in the palace because they'd been under such heavy guard, but what could happen out in the world with his curse? He didn't want to hurt her and he was sure he would. If she died, no matter what, it would be is fault.

And the journey; what would happen when he had to leave? Would she come or stay? Or would it be so far in the future that they didn't even know each other anymore?

He worried about his brother as well; what would happen if he left? Would Ashura remove the seal? Definitely, what reason did he have not to? But maybe he could find a way to use Chii to make it impossible-

"Hey," Damien pushed through the doorway, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Mangetsu took over and grabbed Fai by the arm. "Let's go."

Sylvia gave a silent nod of acknowledgment, but Mangetsu ignored her, stalking out the door. Damien put a hand on both of their shoulders before walking them down the stairs.

"We have to get outside through the back corridors to keep anyone from seeing us. It's actually only a few minutes walk."

"Great," Mangetsu pulled away, grabbing Fai's arm and taking the lead as he turned towards Damien who was trying to calm her down.

"Hold on a minute, will you? Here," He handed Fai his coat, he hadn't noticed him carrying it. "It's four below. She'll be fine, but you'll freeze. Take this too,"

He handed him his staff and Mangetsu took it instead, absorbing it they same way she did with her swords.

"I'll get it to you if you need it. I'll show you how to do it when we have time."

They turned a corner and Fai tossed an inadvertent worried glance over his shoulder at Damien.

"Hey," Damien reassured him, "You'll be fine."

He wanted to say that he wasn't worried about himself. That he couldn't care less about himself and it was Mangetsu he was worried about. But that would've required explanations, something he wasn't prepared to give. Instead, he settled for a quick nod and not bursting into tears.

They left the palace through a small servant's entrance and Mangetsu froze, staring at the sky.

"Whoa."

Fai couldn't help but smile. He could see every star in the sky reflected in her wide eyes. Damien was not as touched.

"Uh-huh, great; let me know when you develop an attention span."

"Piss off…" She whispered half-heartedly. Even when they continued moving, she continued to glance up at the sky, like she thought it might disappear.

They were headed towards a cluster of sprawling stone buildings a hundred yards away. There wasn't any snow falling, but the wind was so fierce that it was whipping it up off of the ground and making it difficult to walk. Fai was knocked forward at one point by a particularly strong gust and would have fallen on his face if Damien hadn't reached out and caught him.

"Careful," his eyes widened as he set Fai on his feet. "Shit, you're eighty pounds soaking wet! Don't you eat?"

They reached the first building and stepped inside. It wasn't much warmer, the only heat coming from the buzz of many bodies inhabiting one space.

There were cots lined up on the floor in a grid of at least two hundred, with a similar number of men, and a few women, milling around, chatting, eating and cleaning weapons around them.

Damien turned and spoke.

"Stay put, I have to get it from her pack."

They watched as he crossed the room, nodding acknowledgments before disappearing from sight.

Fai shuddered. For some reason, up until now he'd been able to control himself but now that he wasn't moving and thinking or otherwise occupied, Fai was beginning to panic. His stomach turned and he felt himself shudder again. His mind felt… fuzzy…

Suddenly, Mangetsu's face was level with his and her hands were on his shoulders. Her lips were moving but he didn't hear anything.

"Wha-?"

"ARE YOU O-KAY? You look like you're gonna puke."

From force of habit, Fai felt a smile drift onto his face. Mangetsu promptly smacked it off, and he saw that her eyes had grown darker again. Why did that keep happening...?

"Don't lie to me, you're not good at it. Tell. Me. What. Is. wrong."

**Omg They're out! I've been writing a lot and I'm really far ahead of this chapter. I can't wait to edit and post them^^ Remember to review and check out my dA account if you haven't already (Kami, could I mention that anymore?)**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, This chapter is dedicated to Zaryenna! You should all go read her stories and right lots of comments and also look at her deviantart page and do some major faving/llama giving. Her dA name is edelmirachan^^ Other than that, enjoy^^ and remember to review, Review, REVIEW!**

"Tell me what is wrong."

He really thought he was going to cry again. Not from the strike, but the stress he was now feeling. He looked up at Mangetsu and spoke, his voice cracking only once.

"You'll _hate_ me."

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slack.

"Why would you think that? You're the only person I don't hate!"

Fai shook his head, mute.

"You're not allowed to stop talking now, you know that, right?"

No response.

"Hey," She tried, regaining his attention.

"Do you remember what I called you earlier? When this was all starting?"

Another shake.

"I called you my little brother, 'cause that's exactly what you are to me, even though we don't share blood. I'm your big sister and it would take a hell of a lot of effort on your part to make me hate you. Get it?"

Unable to suppress a small, shaky smile, he nodded.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

And he did.

By the time Damien returned, he had told Mangetsu everything. About his brother, his curse, Fei Wong Reed and the inevitable journey. Everything.

"Do you know when you'll have to go?"

"No."

"Do you want to go?"

"I want my brother."

She sighed. He was leaning against her shoulder, tears dried. It felt impossibly better, letting someone else know.

"Angel, you know more about technical magic then I'd ever care to, so I know you know how hard that would be. There's no way to know that-"

"Mang-mang?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me have this."

Another sigh, followed by a reluctant smile.

"Alright, I won't interfere. But… never mind."

Fai drifted to another topic. He was tired with the type of exhaustion that comes from a good cry.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Well, we're screwed if we stay here. For you, literally…"

Fai looked mortified and she giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. It's true anyway."

He shook his head and let it fall back to her shoulder.

"We're gonna be fine." She assured him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me…"

"I don't think you're cursed. Meeting you was the best luck I've ever had! I think our lovely Fei Wong made up a bunch of B.S. to get you to do what he wants."

"No, it's true. Remember twins are cursed in Valeria."

"Hmm… Well, then, I'm the best person for you to hang with!" She grinned, "In Russkia, twins are exceptional luck. I bet when we're together we cancel each other out! Besides, if you're worried about me," She grabbed a discarded knife lying on the ground beside them and drove it through the back of her hand. She didn't wince once, not even when she pulled it out and blood pooled over her hand. She held it up.

"don't be."

She took her injured hand in her other hand and it glowed. In seconds it was exactly as it had been moment before. Not even a scar.

"I'm indestructible."

"Hey," Damien jogged up to them, "Quit mutilating yourself and put this on. You can change over there."

He gestured towards a curtain that female soldiers were expected to change behind. Because women weren't affected by the draft there were so few serving in the army that they weren't even given separate barracks.

"No thanks," She stood, "I just needed to see it." Her hand rose and sparks began to form.

"No don't!"

Damien shot forward and grabbed her hand out of the air. She shook his hand off like he had the plague.

"Problem?"

"If you use such strong magic so close to the palace, Ashura will sense it and know you're out. Go change like a normal person."

"Fiiine."

She disappeared for a moment and Damien sat down next to Fai.

"Okay, you've been in the city before, right?"

"Just once, with you."

"Oh… that's right." Damien clicked his teeth, thinking. When he caught Fai staring at him, he spoke, "I'm trying to think of the safest place for you guys. The wealthy sections are out, they're completely loyal and they'd turn you over in a heart beat. A lot of Celes is off limits too. They're poor and unhappy, but they're under a lot of supervision and policing. That leaves…" He grimaced and sighed.

"Do you remember that one area on the east side of the city that I told you to never, ever, under any circumstances to go to?"

Fai bit his lip.

"Yeees…"

"Go there."

"Why?"

Fai thought back more than a year. Damien had insisted on avoiding an entire section of the city. It seemed darker than the rest, and when they passed through the outskirts, Damien keeping a hand on him the entire time, Fai noticed that it was comprised of hundreds of twisting alleys, packed with weapons dealers, drug dealers, brothels and other such charming features.

"It's the safest place for you right now. The entire population there hates Ashura. He doesn't even send police patrols there anymore 'cause they kept turning up dead."

"And you're sending us there in guard uniforms?"

"Think of it like this; you guys are pretty well known,"

"I've noticed…"

"Don't act like _Mangle_." He chuckled, either at Fai's words or his new-found nick-name for Mangetsu, and gave Fai a nudge, "Anyway, if someone approaches you, explain who you are and what's going on. People who hate Ashura are bound to sympathize with you. Also, in the center, there's a huge black market called Black Moon. There are stands and shops and restaurants and it's completely unregulated. They don't keep employer records or anything. You could get a job as a cook; Mang could work as a waitress… Actually, she probably shouldn't be dealing with people. Maybe a bouncer…? Anyway, the point is, you're least likely to get caught if you're there. Get yourself there, then figure out the rest, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love this dress! It's so easy to move in!"

Mangetsu walked up to them, beaming. Fai's mouth fell open and Damien put a hand to his head, muttering.

"I didn't think about the size…"

Apparently Chloe was a very petite young woman, because a one piece dress that was supposed to fall to her knees barely graced her thighs. The fabric was stretched was stretched skin tight everywhere, including her chest; _especially_ her chest. There was a key-hole just below the collar that Fai suspected came much lower than it should have. The boots were flat and thigh high, which Mangetsu quickly remedied, giving them a towering stiletto heel which, to Fai's amazement, she had no trouble moving in. When Damien started to speak, she raised a hand and cut him off.

"I know, I know, I know. But it wasn't enough magic to leave a signature. Can we go now?"

"Yeah-"

"Wait!"

They both froze as Fai jumped up.

"I have something I have to do."

Damien scrunched up his face, having missed the earlier conversation.

"Wha' doya have to do?"

"I have to say goodbye to my brother."

**So, whatcha think? Little sad, no? ah well, it's gonna get fun in a little bit, then I'll probably do something horrible to Fai... Then fun, then angsty, then fun. Okay, I have links for you ( remember to take out the spaces^^):**

http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2v069p

http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / # / d2y6zma

**Take a look and let me know what you think! Remember to REVIEW!**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Latest chapter, just for you^^ I'll try to get more up later, but please review... **

The pool Fai was sealed in was in a large building not connected to the palace. There were several such buildings on palace grounds that were used for magic to prevent back-lash (Magical Back-Lash: When performing particularly large spells, additional magic is sometimes used to help contain and control the magic already being used in the spell. When the spell is completed, the additional magic occasionally fails to burn off, leaving traces of raw magical energy drifting and reacting with its surroundings. This magic can become extremely volatile and sometimes trigger explosions, called back-lash. Performing magic in a sealed environment contains the additional magic after the spell is completed.) It was several minutes walk from the barracks, but it was under minimal guard. Actually, it wasn't under _any_ guard, which made getting in unnoticed relatively easy.

"All of the guard is working in the palace 'cause of all the Lords here tonight."

Damien led the way as they approached the building, but when they entered, Fai took the lead. They went down several long hallways and into a huge room with a large pool in the center.

As soon as they entered, a young girl with sandy blonde hair and animalistic ears floated over.

"Chii has missed Fai!"

She hugged him, and he returned it.

"I've missed you too, Chii."

They hugged for a moment before Mangetsu sighed, bored.

"Absolutely adorable, are we done?"

Chii let go of Fai and alighted on the floor. Her eyes widened and she raised a shaky finger to point at Mangetsu.

"That _one_ is _two_."

"_You're_ two!"

"Mang-mang, calm down…" He put a hand on her arm while Damien laughed at her outrage.

"Chii, what do you mean?"

Chii wrung her hands, staring at Mangetsu warily.

"Chii sees two spirits for that ones body!"

"Huh?" Mangetsu, who seemed more annoyed than anything else, asked, slightly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Damien piped up helpfully in the background.

"Two-for-one Mangle, she's calling you a coupon!"

"Oh shut your face, I-"

Fai tuned them out, an action made easier by practice, and turned to Chii.

"How is my brother?"

"The other Fai is the same."

Fai walked over and sat down on the edge of the pool, gazing through the clear, perfectly still water at his almost-reflection.

Suddenly, there were gentle ripples, emanating from beside him. He turned to find Mangetsu behind him, tapping the surface lightly.

"Sorry," She noticed him watching, "Had to do it."

"S'okay."

She sat next to him. He could tell she was uncomfortable, not because she didn't want to comfort him, but because she sensed he needed quiet, something she wasn't very good at. She was trying so hard though, that after a minute, he broke the silence for her.

"Where's Damie?"

"He wanted to watch outside, make sure no one was coming"

"Oh."

They sat in silence once more, until curiosity overtook Mangetsu.

"That's your brother?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried? About what might happen if you leave him?"

"Yes…"

She twisted her mouth to the side, looking around the room.

"We could seal it…"

"No. If one of us sealed it, it would leave a huge signature, enough for guards to memorize it and track us in the city."

"But what if we both sealed it?"

"How could…"

"What if I stood in the circle thingy-"

"Pentacle."

"Yeah, that, and we used _my _power, but you said the words-"

"Incantation."

"Uh-huh. Then, our signatures would mix, and they wouldn't have anything to track."

"Were did you read that?"

She made a face.

"Who said I read it?"

Fai's face fell; that had actually sounded like a viable option, until he heard the source. The source punched him in the arm.

"So… what? It won't work 'cause _I _thought of it? How do you think the people who wrote those books in the library figured shit out? They tried it."

"Not under these circumstances and in a controlled environment."

"I hate to tell you honey, but even though I don't know the terminology and I can't explain things technically, I'm good with magic. I'm great with magic, and I understand how things work. Plus, if you heard it and thought it was possible before you knew it wasn't from a book, what does that tell you? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Something could go wrong and wind up dead."

Fai sighed; he didn't really care what happened to himself, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. His statement gave her momentary pause, but she smirked after.

"I don't believe that for a second. C'mon," She grabbed his hand, "Think about what you're going to say, remember not to seal yourself out."

Something about her demeanor left no room for argument.

"O-okay…"

She positioned herself in front of the doorway and a silver-white pentacle appeared beneath her. She spread her arms and her hair whipped around her. In a split second, Fai inner scholar took over, telling him he couldn't use a spoken incantation because it would keep their magic too separate. If he used lettering and made a rune chain, he could make it wind around her body and absorb some of her aura.

Carefully, he formed the first rune at his fingertips, speaking its' name under his breath, visualizing it bursting into existence and feeling it glide out of his aura. After that, the second came faster, then the third, the fourth, on and on until purple letters were flying out of his hand and swirling around Mangetsu, who had begun to drift off of the floor.

When the letters stopped and the spell was finished, Mangetsu dropped back to the floor in a crouch.

"And you said it wouldn't work."

Chii floated over and gave Fai another hug, clinging to his neck and turning his face Chii is scared of that one…"

That made him laugh.

"Fai's scared of that one too…"

"Oh shut up…"

"Listen," Fai looked in Chii's wide eyes. "I need you to stay here and keep watch over my brother for me, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered, drifting back to the pool and sitting on the edge.

Mangetsu took Fai's hand, a habit she'd quickly developed, and started walking out of the building.

Halfway out, they ran into Damien, who was sprinting back through the halls.

"What the hell did you morons do?"

**Little cliff hanger, right? lol... I wish, right? Please review**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy biiirthdaaay ShingetsuXMangetsuuuu, happy birthday to meeee! I'm not a complete narcissist, I just wanted to do that, lol. Yes, it is my birthday, and what I want more than anything is reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! So... Review^^ **

"What the hell did you morons do?"

"What? Fai asked, a little louder than he'd meant, "What happened?"

Mangetsu answered for him.

"We sealed the room. Don't get nuts, we did it together to mask our auras so they can't track us-"

"That doesn't matter if you just put up a giant, magical… _signal flare_ as to where you are _before_ you leave, idiots…"

"But we blended our auras, he won't recognize-"

"He doesn't have to, who else would be using that caliber of magic this late at night?"

"This late at _what?"_

"Damien!"

Fai regained Damien's attention, desperate for answers.

"What happened? How did you know?"

"Ashura put out the call to shift!"

They both looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"What does that…?"

"What do you mean, 'What does that mean?'? Don't you know?"

"Would he have asked if he knew?"

Damien sighed and rolled his head.

"It's an order for all the weres in the army to change form. It's just an order right now, but if in a minute if some of… them still haven't, he'll put a force on it and they'll shift automatically."

Fai shook his head slowly.

"Weres...?"

"Werewolves, you moron!"

Mangetsu choked.

"Who the fuck uses werewolves anymore?"

Fai didn't speak, just thought back to his history lessons. Mangetsu was right; armies, especially the Royal Army, hadn't included werewolves in their ranks for centuries. They were considered too unpredictable, dangerous, to be given any sort of authority. Werewolves had never been common, but Fai hadn't though any were left. He certainly hadn't known they were in the army, but as Damien spoke, it began to make sense.

"We didn't always, it's pretty recent. But for some reason, Ashura keeps trying to supplement the army, his defenses, everything. He reintroduced the draft and made it so it included weres… I don't know why, but it doesn't matter, you guys need to get out of here now."

"Alright then,"

Mangetsu turned and continued walking out, talking over her shoulder.

"Let's go. You're coming with, aren't you?"

"No!" Damien exclaimed too quickly, making them both freeze.

"No." He corrected calmly. "I'm fine here; nothing's gonna happen to me. I just want to get you… both of you out."

"But…" Fai hadn't really thought about it, he'd been so distracted, but he would miss Damien if he didn't come.

"You have to come…"

"_You_ have to _go._ I'll be fine; I'm not exactly high profile, unlike you…"

His tone was teasing, but it didn't make Fai feel any better.

"C'mon,"

He grabbed Fai's arm, people were doing that a lot lately, and led them the rest of the way out.

When they left the building, Damien stumbled, grunted, doubled over and put a hand to his head. Fai grabbed him, panicked.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Fine," He stood up, panting. "That was the force coming through…"

He seemed dazed, but suddenly, his eyes went wide and he turned to Fai.

"All guards feel it, you know? Not just weres, _everyone_."

"Okay…"

Fai didn't really get his point, but he kept walking. They were nearing the edge of palace grounds when they heard a howl sound behind them. Damien and Mangetsu cursed in tandem. Damien was breathing heavily and Fai asked once more if he was okay.

"I'm fine, promise. I can't go any further though. I'm gonna deal with the soldiers that are coming."

"Are you sure-"

"Fai!" Damien cut him off. Was he sweating? It was freezing…

"I'll be fine! Worry about yourselves. I'll see you guys again."

He looked over his shoulder and Fai followed his gaze; even in the dark, he could make out shadowy figures, both upright and four legged, moving around and making their way down the slope of the floating land mass that was the palace grounds.

"You have to go _now._ They're on their way."

"Вянуть; блёкнуть; затихать. "

Mangetsu called and the white tiger appeared beside her. She turned to Fai.

"How do we get down?"

Fai looked down; they were close to the edge of the palace grounds. There were winding stairs that descended into nothingness and he knew they couldn't take them. He could see the lights of the city glittering less than a mile away, just far down.

"We have to teleport. It's not far away, we're just up high. Have you ever used a teleportation spell before?"

"Nope."

"Okay, they aren't too hard if you're staying within your dimension and we're only going a short distance so it should be okay. It has to be spelled out in runes though."

He turned back to say good bye Damien before showing Mangetsu the spell, but he wasn't there.

"Damien?"

Mangetsu looked around.

"He must have gone, don't worry about it. C'mon."

"O-okay…" He turned back and went through the sequence with her. They each produced their own spell and, as Fai felt himself drift through space for seconds that felt like minutes, he forced the fear and anxiety to the back of his mind and got ready for what ever was on the other side.

**Okay, tell me what you think! I need reviews! **

**Okay, I don't know why I feel the need to tell you all this, but I'm going to: I love Japanese food. Tonight, I'm going to my favorite resturaunt which is a Japanese/Korean buffet. You can get sushi, sashimi (which I don't eat), bulgolgi (which I can't spell), soba, miso, seaweed salad, tempura, shumai (WHICH. ARE. AWESOME.) and... everything^^ Despite my appearance (I'm pretty average height wise, but I'm relatively thin) I can eat. A lot. Buffets are my dream come true lol... Alright, thanks for listening to my verbal-vomit, I don't think it could have anything less to do with this chapter^^ **

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! I just wanted thank everyone for reading and subscribing and reviewing. Every time I look at the traffic for this story, it always supprises me how many people are reading it! Thanks again and remember to review Review REVIEW^^ **

They tumbled into existence just on the outskirts of the city; the outskirts of a suburb really. They were standing on a ledge that was level with the roofs of the houses and shops that stretched out before them, bridges themselves to the dense concentration of buildings that still glowed with light that late night. The homes that far from the main city were long dark though, the only light coming from the moon that was half full over head. Fai's exhaustion was beginning to take its toll as his adrenalin dropped off. Mangetsu on the other hand seemed to be gaining energy.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Okay…" He looked around, "When I went before we landed in the city; we'll have to figure out a way to get down-"

"Oh screw that, the buildings are all level."

"So-" He started, than froze in horror as he watched her jump from their ledge to the roof of the closest building. Then, without hesitating, she jumped to the next roof, Natalia following close before dissolving into sparks once more. Fai sighed in defeat and then hesitantly followed.

"Gods! I don't believe I'm out of that fucking castle!"

Mangetsu let out a whoop of joy as she jumped to the next building, throwing her arms out behind her. Fai followed much more quietly.

"Mang-mang, you can't be so loud, people are sleeping."

She laughed.

"I highly doubt everyone is sleeping at the same time."

"Well… yeah, actually…"

_Okay… _

Maybe in the inner city, with bars and restaurants open that late at night, a lot of people were still awake. They were in a residential area though, and a rich one at that.

"Nuh-uh."

She argued.

"But it's _night."_

"Night?"

She stopped and looked at him. He walked over to her and they stood, looking over the edge of their current building down into the snaking ally beneath.

"You know, night."

She shook her head and Fai's jaw dropped. How could she not… oh.

"Mang-mang, you've never been outside before, have you?"

She didn't look up.

"Nope."

He thought about her rooms in the palace, devoid of any windows…

"In Russkia, did your rooms have windows?"

"No…"

"Well," He tried to think of a way to explain it; the difference between night and day.

"You know what the moon is, righ-?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THE MOON IS!"

She smacked him in the back of the head. Rubbing the future lump, he continued.

"Well, the moon is only out at night, when the sky is black and the stars are out. Then, during the day-"

She cocked her head.

"The sun is out and the sky is… blue…"

"Sun?"

_Oh gods…_

How could she not know this? She had never been outside, looked out a window… It explained her sleeping habits; she had no concept of night and day.

"You'll see… in a little bit." It could only be an hour or two before sunrise.

"Well come on," She started again, "We should get to a busy part of the city so we blend. Then maybe we can find something to eat."

"We don't have any money…"

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't need money if you have hands and half a brain. Move it."

And they went, off across the rooftops, taking running jumps and, when the buildings became taller and closer set, simply stepping across the gaps, eyeing the narrow twisting alley beneath. After half an hour they reached the inner city. The stars had faded and they watched the goings on of the people below them.

It was busy, even at that hour, but Fai reasoned that was because it was now early morning instead of late night.

The area they were in was relatively well-to-do; exactly what Damien had warned them away from. He decided to chance it though. He was hungry and slightly intimidated by the area Damien _had_ told him to go to. He turned to Mangetsu, who watched along side him with more curiosity than fear.

"We should sleep here for an hour, until it gets light. Then we can get down and… get down."

"I'm not tired!" She whined and he stared at her.

"How are you not- Never mind. Please, can we just rest 'till it's light?"

"Fiiine."

She huphed, and Fai practically collapsed against the ledge of their current roof. She sat next to him and they leaned into each other. Mangetsu didn't seem bothered by the cold, but Fai shivered and crossed his arms. She laughed.

"Put your hood up, stupid!"

He laughed tiredly and lifted his hood. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was the sound of early morning birdsong, cutting through the icy air.

**Please Review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXManetsu**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! *Whew*, I almost didn't get this up tonight, but I just made it^^ Remember to review!**

"Fai!"

He jolted from sleep and blinked at the light and the equally bright face that was inches from his.

"Check. It. Out! This is so cool. Okay, it's not as pretty as the moon and stars and I'm not sensing the same level of power coming from it, but it makes everything look different! It-"

Fai tuned her out for a moment and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Lately, he'd seen a lot of the bitter, angry Mangetsu who was helpful, but scared him. Now, he was face to face with the spastic, excited Mangetsu he'd first met. He loved her no matter what, and the personality changes were disorienting, but they were occasionally welcome.

"Mang-mang, what are you talking about?"

"The _sun…_ That's what it's called, right? I'm just guessing, but I'm pretty sure."

"You're right, that's it. Did it just come up?"

"Uh-huh, sunrise. That means time to go."

"Oh," He sighed, "Right."

Mangetsu would have none of his slightly depressed mood.

"Don't 'Oh, _right' _me," She imitated his voice surprisingly well, "Let's go!"

She pulled him up by the hand.

"There's a ladder over here."

"Fire-escape,"

He corrected her absent-mindedly.

"Yep, over here. Let's get down, find some food and… figure out something else to do."

Coming from anyone else, the ending of that plan would have made Fai cringe. But coming from Mangetsu, it sounded decidedly well thought out.

"Okay."

Mangetsu went down first and Fai followed, counting ten floors on his way down. For some reason, the height didn't bother him.

_Probably from doing…beam._

So that _did_ have some practical use. He dropped to the ground a few feet from Mangetsu. They walked slowly to the end of the alley, peering out at the occupants of the street. Now they saw that food stalls, mostly produce, lined the street. He heard Mangetsu's stomach growl beside him and felt his own stomach churn, empty.

They fidgeted next to each other, eyeing the food. There weren't any soldiers that Fai could see, but when Mangetsu moved to step out of their alley, he stopped her wordlessly. He watched the man managing the produce stand directly across from them; he was older, with a piercing stare he directed everyone, including his customers, insisting they pay for each item as they put it in their basket instead of allowing them to collect everything and pay all at once. He was vigilant, and Fai didn't trust Mangetsu not try anything. He didn't want her getting into any trouble.

"Mangetsu," He turned to her, "Put your hood up to cover your hair."

She did as he asked and made to step out into the street. Fai stopped her again though, this time out of pure fear.

"You're being annoying. We should go out, walk around and listen to what people are saying. See if civilians are looking for us or even know what's going on."

He nodded, surprised at how… at home, she seemed with their situation. Like she knew what she was doing more than she ever had in the palace.

They tentatively stepped out into the street and froze. It wasn't until they were sure that the bustle hadn't stopped, that guards hadn't materialized, that they weren't being watched any more than anyone else, that they moved. Actually, it was when a horse-drawn cart blew past them and Mangetsu grabbed Fai's arm to keep him from being knocked onto his butt. Then, Mangetsu kept her hold on him and pressed forward, never walking in the open, but effectively flitting from group to group of people. As they walked, he asked.

"Hey, how do you kn-"

"Don't," She explained, already knowing what he meant. She answered without taking her eyes off the ground.

"I'm just doing what makes sense."

They kept walking through busy streets, Mangetsu periodically raising her eyes to check their surroundings. When a loud noise caught his attention and Fai lifted his head to look, it was immediately met with the palm of Mangetsu's hand.

"Head down."

He complied and they went on like that for an hour. A clock on a street corner read none before Fai's stomach growled audibly.

"Alright, that's enough." Mangetsu stopped suddenly. "I didn't want to try to get something to eat right away 'cause I _knew_ that would have sent you into a _fit_, but we barely ate at all yesterday and this is getting stupid. Here,"

She pulled him back up against a building and they watched people stream past, on their way to work, school, the market. Mangetsu whispered steadily in his ear.

"I've been watching kids do it all morning. I think I can do it without getting caught. I'll go first, you watch, then you can try."

Fai knew exactly what she meant, and without giving him a chance to argue she slipped away from the wall and darted across the street. Half way across, she slowed to a meandering stroll, matching the pace of the crowd so that Fai almost lost her. He watched as she drew up along side a fruit stand filled with plums. It was long, and she walked for a few seconds, letting the young women behind it become distracted with a _paying _customer. Suddenly, her hand flashed out and snatched a shiny purple globe from the pile, tucking it up her wide coat sleeve without breaking stride or even taking her eyes off of the ground. The girl was oblivious as Mangetsu continued past the end of the stand and disappeared in the crowd for a few minutes before making a wide u back to Fai.

They leaned against the wall together; Mangetsu took a bite of the plum before passing it Fai, who bit and passed it back. They finished it in seconds and ended up staring at the pit, lying on the ground between them. Mangetsu turned to Fai.

"Let's go; show me what you can do."

He looked at her, eyes wide, and she rolled hers, nudging him away from the wall.

"Eyes on the ground love."

So he crossed, trying in vain to drift from group to group like Mangetsu had done earlier. He wasn't nearly as good at it though, and he heard her shrieking at him in his head every time he found himself stranded in a patch of unoccupied road. He made it across and walked along the stalls. He didn't _want_ to steal; it wasn't doable in his head. But Mangetsu was waiting so he started looking.

He glanced up and accidentally caught the eye of the woman Mangetsu had stolen from minutes earlier. She smiled warmly and Fai returned it seamlessly, not letting on to the instantly paralyzing guilt that had flared in his stomach. He continued well past her, periodically checking over his shoulder to keep Mangetsu in sight.

Ahead of him was a stall selling baked goods. Not cookies and cakes, but bread and buns. His eyes raked over the food and eventually settled on to the rows of meat buns; soft baked rolls stuffed with ground meats and vegetables, displayed at perfect grabbing level. The man selling the food had his back to Fai and, with an almost undetectable increase in speed he hurried up to the stall. Carefully, making sure none of the crowed was paying him any extra attention, he managed to grab two and turned calmly, walking back the way he'd come.

As soon as he was more than a few feet away, he stood strait, confident that no one had seen him. He joined Mangetsu at the wall and handed her the steaming food with a grin. She took it happily, looking almost impressed.

"How in the hell did you pull this off?"

"No idea, I just did it."

"Huh…"

They ate in satisfied silence and when they finished, Mangetsu sighed.

"So… shall we see what else we can get our grubby, urchin hands on?"

Mangetsu had turned stealing into a game and Fai had quickly forgotten his qualms in favor of winning. He'd come to the realization that Mangetsu could make anything fun do to her lack of conscious and he ignored Damien's advice as they wandered through affluent sections of the city, _playing_ as they went.

The way it worked was Fai or Mangetsu would name a difficult target and watch as the other retrieved it before eating. They were still careful, but they were much more reckless than they had been, watching for guards, but sneaking past them hidden amongst scores of people instead of avoiding them completely. They passed the day like that and eventually, at dusk, Mangetsu had come up with a final challenge.

"One carton of strawberries from _him._"

"Him?"

Fai glanced at the vender to whom she'd gestured. He was middle-aged, solid, and had a knife hooked in his belt. He watched his goods carefully and never devoted all of his attention to one customer. He wasn't distracted in the least.

"Mang-mang, I don't think I _can_…"

"Not on your own, you can't. But with _my_ expertise assistance you won't have a problem. In fact, it'll probably be easier than trying to _buy_ something from him with his attitude."

"What do want to do?"

She narrowed her eyes, a cat's grin spreading across her face.

"I watched a couple girls do it today. You just go up and flirt with a guy and slip something into your pocket while they're distracted. Or, you have someone _else_ take something…"

"Oh Mangetsu…"

He gave her what he hoped was a disapproving look, but she shrugged it off.

"Don't look at me like that; it's not a big deal. Besides, I'm the perfect age; not too young, not too old. It'll be quick and simple and we'll get strawberries out of it."

"I don't-"

"You don't _have_ to do anything. I'll just start talking and you grab a basket. No problem."

He hesitated, but she did make it sound easy… what could it hurt?"

"Okay, but be fast."

"Of course, sweets."

They made their way over, Fai lagging slightly behind while Mangetsu sauntered up to the merchant.

"Hello!"

"Hello."

He looked at her, offered a brief nod of acknowledgment and continued to arrange the tiny baskets of fruit. Fai had moved to the side of the stand so he could see both of their faces. He almost laughed at Mangetsu's expression; she was both confused and annoyed and the combination was hysterical. She was used to having men follow her around, like the guards and menservants at the palace. Being ignored, even once, was quickly taking its toll. She worked her jaw and reset her sultry smile.

"I saw your berries from across the street and I _had_ to come and look. The color is _beautiful_, did you grow them yourself?"

"No."

He continued arranging berries.

"Oh… are you related to the person who did?"

"No."

Fai actually _saw_ Mangetsu's patience snap, just before her hand shot out and grabbed the man by the back of the head, forcing eye contact.

"_Look at me darling."_

As she spoke, her hood slid down and glaringly bright white hair slipped over her shoulders. Her pupils shrank until her eyes were entirely silver-blue and the man's eyes shifted until they matched. Fai watched in amazement; he'd never seen someone perform a charm with such ease and without any preparation. She just needed eye-contact to initiate it. Fai was positive that if the man hadn't been so introverted she wouldn't have had to grab him at all.

"_That's better,"_ She purred, "_Isn't this better?"_

Without a word, the man slowly nodded.

"_Good," _The purr seemed almost natural, "_I need you to give me all of your attention, can you do that?"_

Another nod.

"_Good."_

Fai saw his chance and grabbed a basket of berries. That was when the guard rounded the corner onto their street.

**Thanks for reading, Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi^^ I'm sorry I didn't upload over the weekend, so I'm giving you an extra long chapter today! Remember to review^^**

Fai grabbed a basket of the berries just as a soldier rounded the corner at the end of their street. Fai's eyes flew to Mangetsu's tell-tale hair that was exposed, drifting around her and shimmering with magic. Without thinking to put down the berries, Fai quickly joined Mangetsu.

"Mang-mang, cover your hair, there's a guard…"

Mangetsu blinked, and then turned to him, pupils dilating as she tried to focus on him, breaking the connection with the grocer.

"Soldier…"

She repeated him, sounding confused. Then something clicked in her head and she reached up, pulling her hood over her head just before they caught the soldiers gaze. Fai held his breath as the man glanced over before looking away, oblivious.

Releasing his breath, Fai turned his attention to the grocer.

He was shaking his head as if clearing sleep and Fai reassured himself that the victims of manipulations and charms rarely remembered what had happened. Most likely, he would ignore them and they could walk away, no harm done. When he was completely aware once more, the man's eyes locked on the basket Fai had forgotten he was holding. Fai shot Mangetsu a panicked look and, in the time it took the confused grocer to figure out what was happening, she whispered.

"Don't run he'll call for soldiers. Act like you're just looking and then put them back."

When he turned back, the man's eyes were boring into his.

"Brat… are you stealing from me?"

"N-No! I was just looking…"

"Is there a problem?"

Fai's head whipped around and saw that the soldier had doubled back to see what was going on. He was completely frozen, but Mangetsu spoke for them.

"No."

She smiled sweetly, but the steady twitch under her eye gave her away.

"Yes, actually, these little urchins are trying to steal from me."

The soldier looked down at Fai, giving him a stern, but not unkind look that one would give a child.

"Is that true?"

"No, I swear!"

Fai winced; he was so desperate, the lie had slipped out without his having to think. He saw the soldier scrutinizing his face, so he bowed his head, hiding his expression. Later, Mangetsu would chew him out and tell him that that had only made him appear even guiltier. At the time though, the soldier just seemed confused be his sudden behavior, he could hear it in his voice.

"Well… I'm sorry sir, but there's no way to _prove_ they were trying to steal from you…"

He was nervously fingering a ring with a large purple stone on his left hand. As Fai looked at it, he realized it looked a lot like the ring Sylvia had worn. He realized what was happening a split second after Mangetsu did. She shot forward and put herself between Fai and the soldier.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He looked nervous. Out of the corner of his eye, Fai saw soldiers collecting at the other end of the street. His stomach bottomed out.

"C'mon sweetie," Mangetsu grabbed his arm and started to inch around the guard. Suddenly, he gained an air of authority that he hadn't had before. He put his arm out to block them and leveled a serious tone at Mangetsu.

"I apologize, Mademoiselle Seether, but you need to stay right here."

"Seether…" Their grocer echoed. "You mean she's..?"

"Yes sir, she is-"

Mangetsu gave his arm a squeeze to get his attention and started to back away. Three seconds later, the guard lounged forward.

"Hold it!"

Mangetsu's hand shot out faster than should have been possible and suddenly there was blood, lots of blood. He saw her tuck the knife he hadn't known she was carrying back up her sleeve even as she shouted for him to run. She shoved him ahead of her toward the allies across the street and Fai saw the soldiers who had been called take off after them. It was a group of ten and none of them looked like they could believe what had just happened. He stumbled into the alley and was immediately confused.

"Which way?"

He called over his shoulder and Mangetsu panted back to him.

"Doesn't matter! Try to go deep and take a lot of turns. Just don't go in a circle!"

He was sprinting now, Mangetsu easily matching his pace. The soldiers were close behind, shouting back and forth to each other. Beside him, Fai heard Mangetsu working things out in her head.

"We can't run forever, we can't lose them…"

Mangetsu snatched his wrist and pulled him down the next twist in the alley. Even though it wasn't quite dark yet, the tall close set buildings made it considerably darker. Fai could see the light from the apartments the buildings housed glittering in patches of ice on the ground. He glanced up to see that they had run into a dead end and looked at Mangetsu frantically. She was shaking her head as she backed them up against the wall.

"I did it on purpose. Trust me; I'm better with something at my back."

The soldiers caught up and quickly and formed a half-circle around them, inching in. Mangetsu whispered in his ear.

"I can take most of them, but you need to protect yourself."

She raised her hand and after a few seconds, sparks sprayed down and his staff appeared. The guards jumped as she handed it to him before drawing her own swords.

"Well? You spent all that time chasing us, don't tell me you forgot why!"

They all stared. These weren't the guards they knew from the palace and Fai could only assume that they didn't know what Mangetsu was capable of.

Slowly, one of the soldiers stepped forward and leveled his sword at her.

"Honey," The man spoke gently, like he was trying not to scare her, "Put those down; we don't want to hurt you."

While his words sounded condescending, his face was sincere and Fai could tell he didn't really want to fight a sixteen-year-old girl. That's why Fai winced when Mangetsu lounged forward and plunged both of her swords through his stomach. She ripped them out and there was a gut-wrenching sucking sound before the man dropped, first to his knees, then face down on the ground, dead. The rest stared.

Then, all at once, they attacked. Everything was a blur of motion; Mangetsu spun out ahead of him, twirling her swords over her head and taking out two soldiers in one elegant twirl. Fai suddenly remembered he was part of the fight as well. He blocked a soldier's sword with his staff before leveling the tip at him and quickly conjuring an attack spell, letting it smash into him and throw him back into the wall, dead. His second kill in his short life was followed by two more; both requiring just as little thought. He was mentally alert as to what he was doing, but almost like he was watching himself. He didn't believe how effortless it felt. He wasn't quite as comfortable of efficient as Mangetsu, but he was almost as fast and he certainly wasn't losing, which, he supposed, he had her to thank for.

Mangetsu had taken out three soldiers herself and now they stood, back to back, each of them facing two of the remaining four.

The four who were left were also the strongest, and Fai suspected one of them of being a werewolf. He'd been watching him the entire time, and he kept crouching like he was going to shift before straitening with an irritable growl.

_They're probably under orders not to kill us…_

One of the soldiers facing Fai moved first with a strike that Fai easily flipped out of the way of, sailing over Mangetsu's head and getting an upside-down view of her turning and dragging her sword through his stomach, where Fai had been standing seconds before.

As he landed facing the soldiers that Mangetsu had been facing originally, he heard his friend go after his other attacker. He tuned them out and focused on his new opponent.

Block block, strike strike and a quick charge attack was all it should have taken, but unlike the rest of the soldiers, this one had no qualms about using magic. He raised his hand and absorbed Fai's attack before redirecting it and sending it back at him.

Fai was too stunned to block the attack or even avoid it, and he took it full on, crashing back into the wall. He jumped up right away though, ignoring the pain with a skill that only adrenalin can grant. Then he made a rune chain to keep his next attack from being redirected and tried another charge, this time putting his entire aura behind it and shoving it strait at him.

This time the man couldn't redirect it, but he could meet it with his own attack, and that's exactly what he did. Their auras slammed together and Fai almost fell right then. But he kept his attack going, constantly reminding himself of one thing: The soldier was larger than him, but he was also a level five at least. Fai simply out-classed him as far as magic was concerned, and as long as he stayed on his feet, he would win eventually.

Thirty seconds the soldier's aura gave out and he collapsed momentarily before he lost consciousness and his spell dissolved, letting Fai's throw him back.

Fai also hit the ground, but he wasn't dead. He was exhausted though, his energy sapped not just from the fight but from the last few days. He panted heavily as he tried to stand, his entire body aching as he heard a strangled yell behind him before Mangetsu came to help him up. When he got to his feet she gave a slap on the back which would have sent him back down if she hadn't caught him. She chuckled slightly, but her eyes shared none of her supposed humor.

"I watched the last part, you did well. Except…"

She paced a couple feet away and looked around.

"I thought there was another… Weren't there ten?"

"There were…" Fai whispered, suddenly uneasy. His werewolf was missing from the bodies.

Fai heard the slightest, most hesitant noise from the shadows directly in front of him. He gripped his staff as the soldier stepped forward, grinning with teeth that were just slightly too sharp to be human.

"I just can't contain it any longer…"

"Huh?"

Fai spoke in tandem with Mangetsu who had turned, thinking Fai had spoken.

Then the man jumped and, during his arc through the air, morphed into a muscular grey-white wolf, teeth bared and on a perfect trajectory to meet Fai's throat.

Though it's cliché to say it happened in slow motion that was exactly what it felt like. Because his body was completely paralyzed, Fai had all the time he needed to analyze every aspect of his impending demise.

The wolf's yellow eyes were narrowed just two feet from his face; his glittering white teeth were bared slightly closer. Mangetsu shrieked 'no' from somewhere beside him as the outstretched fore-legs ending in huge paws tipped with white claws inched forward in a space beyond time. Actually, when Mangetsu screamed was about the time started up again.

There was a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and suddenly a huge, white tiger was sailing side-ways through the air in front of him, it's front end coming to meet the wolf's just in time.

Fai watching as Natalia's jaw locked with the wolf's and they crashed to the ground, twisting and tumbling, hissing and growling and scratching and biting until both creatures were soaked with red. They rolled over each other a couple more times before the tiger finally crouched over the bloodied wolf and sank its teeth into its throat before raising its head and giving it a toss, whipping the wolf into the wall. Fai stared in amazement before turning to Mangetsu…

…who wasn't beside him anymore. He turned back to where the tiger had just been and found Mangetsu instead, crouched on all fours with blood streaming out of her mouth, and down her chin; caked in her hair. Fai put two-and-two together as she spat a clump of fur and blood out of her mouth before speaking, her back to him.

"Told'ya I could morph."

**Thanks for reading and once again I'm going to shamelessly beg for reviews *puppydog eyes*lol...**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey! I wasn't going to upload today (I'm working on a Halloween fic lol) But a friend of mine reminded me today and I felt guilty about NOT updating, so here you go^^**

Fai helped Mangetsu to her feet, thinking about the difference between werewolves and magicians with the ability to morph. Werewolves could control their shifting, but only to an extent; they could usually shift on command, but not always and they sometimes shifted without meaning to. Magicians who could morph had much more control and never shifted by accident. You had to be extremely powerful though, and even though they weren't just wolves, magic makers usually had a favorite form that almost always used. Apparently, Mangetsu's was a tiger. Also, werewolves were dangerous simply because they didn't have a lot of control in their wolf form; they were more animal than human, were as shifters still thought like the humans they were, even in animal form.

"I thought you were Natalia…"

For once, Fai was the one breaking the silence. He laughed nervously, handing Mangetsu some snow off the ground to wipe her face.

"No… Natalia tried to help a couple of times, but I wouldn't let her come. I kind of thought he was a were and I think I read somewhere that large animals make them want to shift… or something. I thought he'd be easier to deal with as a human… I guess it didn't matter."

She scrubbed at her face and neck, taking off most of the blood. It was still caked in her hair though so Fai took a handful of snow and started washing it out. He talked while he worked, not knowing what else to do.

"You shouldn't let it clot like this… You draw your power from your hair, if it gets dirty your magic might stick (Stick: When the power source of a witch or wizard gets dirty or damaged such as blinded eyes or overly dirty, burnt or cut hair, their magic, while still usable, might be slower.)

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey."

Their banter didn't match their voices; they were tried and hurting and it was already dark.

Mangetsu stepped away and took his staff, grabbing his hand and casting a small spell, letting it absorb into his hand. He watched her so he would be able to produce it again when he needed to.

"You get all that?"

She asked, dropping his hand. He nodded.

"Good," Mangetsu turned, "We should keep moving."

"But… it's _dark_."

She turned slowly arching her eyebrows and grinning with just a hint of menace.

"If you tell me, that you are _afraid_ of the _dark_, I will spend the rest of my life trying to trap you in closets."

"_No,_ I am not afraid of the dark," _He knew of much scarier things,_ "I just don't understand why…"

"Well for starters, we don't want to stay _here _in case one of them called for back up. Also, they probably think we're only going to move during the day." She laughed, "They probably think we _are_ afraid of the dark. So I think there will be more soldiers around looking for us during the day. We need to find somewhere safe, hopefully somewhere where they don't support Ashura…"

She was thinking, and Fai remembered what Damien told him the past night.

_Try to get to Black Moon. Tell them who you are and they'll leave you alone._

"There is somewhere… but it's not really _safe_."

"It's not or it wasn't?"

"What do you-"

"If it wasn't safe for you to go there before, as an extension of Ashura, it's probably safe now."

"I-I think it's safe…"

"Excellent, lead the way;"

"I'm not entirely sure where it is exactly…"

"What was that?"

"I don't know how to get there."

She sighed.

"Take a wild guess."

"But, what if I'm wrong?"

"Then it'll be better than sitting here."

**Thanks for reading, remember to review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey^^**

**I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, but some of you know I was writing my Halloween fic and then on top of that I've just been really busy with school (first year of highschool ya'll!) So after that I was kind of burnt out of typing. But I'm back and I felt so bad that I'm giving you TWO chapters today so I hope you enjoy and please review^^**

**The begining of this chapter is not the most thrilling but it gets better I promise. The next chapter was a lot of fun to write so I can't wait to post lol^^**

They walked the entire night, through dark twisting allies, past decrepit apartment buildings and piles of trash. During their walk they discovered that, while the stray dogs that roamed the streets hated Mangetsu the stray cats loved her. Wherever they went there was a crowd of at least ten cats weaving around there feet and jumping through the debris on either side of them. Occasionally Natalia appeared to walk with them and when she did the cats scattered. As soon as the tiger was gone though they reappeared, trotting to keep up with Mangetsu's break-neck pace. Fai carried a black female cat for a little while, as she seemed just as interested in him as she was in his companion.

Away from the main city, allies gave way to the occasional narrow street, which they always avoided except to cross. The few people they saw were… different; they kept their eyes to the ground just as much as Fai and Mangetsu did. They were dressed much less richly than the people they had been passing before, and their clothes, while clean, were obviously old and well worn. The vendors they passed that hadn't packed up for the night were picked over and less than appetizing.

Fai had a better idea of where he was going now; he knew if they kept moving through their current area, strait through the center, they would eventually reach Black Moon, and the surrounding community. Despite his apprehension, Fai was curious to see to see Black Moon. Immigrants from all different countries, in the dimensional sense of the word, gravitated towards Seresu and tended to settle in that area. The area was impoverished, but there were hundreds of different cultures all in one place, all with their own food and languages. Fai spoke a lot of them and Mangetsu had picked up quick a few, so he didn't foresee a problem with communicating.

They walked for hours and when the sun rose and Fai couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, they found a quiet spot in the back of an alley and slept like the dead.

The next night was much the same; they met one patrol of soldiers and promptly hid, Fai pleading with Mangetsu not to start a fight, until they passed. They were both hungry, but after the previous night's escapades, neither was particularly eager to try lifting just yet. At one point Mangetsu strayed near a cart littered with bread crusts after a day of selling sandwiches, but the owner was standing there, packing up and eyeing them warily. Fai pulled her away by her wrist. It wasn't worth it.

So they'd walked, and the next morning they'd slept. Half way through the night it had begun to snow. It stuck to their faces and half way through the day Natalia appeared while they slept and moved overtop of them, melting it off.

When they woke the next night, Fai realized they were close. There were a lot more people around and he could smell food, lots of food. That night they walked through the streets, though they were so narrow they might as well have been alleys. It was clear as they got closer that this place was alive at night; the closer they got the more people they saw. There was a complete lack of military or police presence as Damien had said, and the mood of the people was different. They didn't seem kinder in anyway, but they certainly didn't seem depressed like the other people they'd passed on their way there. They were poor and impoverished, but they seemed to revel in it. Fai could hear laughter and conversation everywhere. Not all of it seemed kind, but it was there none the less. It wasn't all laughter though; he could see pickpockets at work, prostitutes on corners. There was a fight going on outside of a bar across the street from them.

They weren't nearly as scared of being picked up on by guards here, but they still had no food and no money which was beginning to grate on Mangetsu.

"This is stupid. There's all this food around and we're ignoring it."

They were walking through Black Moon, watching a steady stream of people hurry past them in both directions. Mangetsu had a death grip on Fai's hand and was dragging him behind her like a child.

"It's starting to get light; we need to find somewhere to sleep."

They decided on an ally just off of the main road and curled up next to each other. Fai saw other people sleeping in a similar manor in other allies and somehow he felt safer knowing that they weren't the only ones on the street.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. They drifted aimlessly through crowds of people with no real destination or plan. They ate the scraps they found without really thinking about it. If Fai were forced to tell someone one specific thing about that period of time all he would have been able to come up with was that he was cold and hungry. Mangetsu felt the same and by the end of the second week she had had enough.

"I'm done."

"Huh?"

They were sitting on a stack of crates in the center of the market, watching throngs of people stream past. They were across from a small pub and the smell of food drifted across the street. It didn't smell particularly good, the main reason it stood out from the hundreds of other restaurants being that it smelled greasier than the rest. But when you're cold and starving, grease smells better than usual.

"I mean, we're surrounded by food and we're starving in the street. That was a fluke you know."

"Wha..?"

Fai was in a bit of a hunger induced stupor and was having trouble following the conversation.

"Getting caught, it was a fluke 'cause we weren't being careful. We should just start lifting again."

"No!"

That woke him up. She looked down at him like he was insane and maybe, with her pathetic short term memory he was. He explained.

"Mang-mang, we saw a kid lose a hand for stealing the other day-"

"He was sloppy, I was watching him. We were much better."

"I don't care, there's a better way to get food."

"And that would be..?"

"Pay for it!"

She rolled her eyes.

"The hunger's really starting to get to you, isn't it? We don't have any money princess."

He sighed and then perked up. He'd been so nervous about guards and soldiers looking for them he'd pretty much forgotten everything Damien had told him. Now it was coming back to him, and he had an idea.

"We could get some though…"

"What; steal money to buy food? Instead of just stealing food? I guess pick-pocketing is easier than shoplifting-"

"No, Mang-mang, that's not what I meant. I mean we can get jobs."

She cocked her head and Fai had to remind himself that she'd grown up in a palace just like him, but was far more sheltered. She didn't know anything about life outside of the palace.

"Jobs; we do work for people and they give us money in return. Damien talked to me about it before we left, he said maybe I could work as a cook and you could be a… waitress…"

As soon as he said it, Fai knew it was a bad example to use with Mangetsu. But she looked confused and he realized he was going to have to explain the term. He suppressed a shudder.

"A waitress… brings food to people in restaurants…"

"You want me to _serve_ people!"

Several people stopped in the street upon hearing her shriek and Fai hurriedly shushed her.

"I know, I know, you're a moon goddess-"

"_The _Moon Goddess! Frickin' Deese de Luna…"

Fai stalled at the curse for a moment, unsure if Mangetsu had made it up or heard it somewhere and, if so, _where,_ before continuing.

"I know, but we have to start somewhere and now that there aren't guards on every corner looking for us, it's safe to try! What would you rather do?"

"Steal."

"Legally."

She was quiet for a moment, then gave in with a sigh.

"Well, what about the place across the street?"

"What?"

"You can cook and judging by that smell they need someone who can."

Fai paused; he knew what needed to be done, just not how.

"Well, wait, how do we-"

Mangetsu waved a hand.

"We just go in and tell them what we want."

"I don't think it works like that…"

"It works like that for me."

Fai was about to argue, but then realized she was right; he had a sneaking suspicion that Mangetsu really had no idea what she was doing most of the time and so she just did what she wanted so whole heartedly that no one even considered correcting her. In a way, it _did_ work.

"What about you?"

"I'll see."

"What does that-"

"It means I'll see."

He sighed and looked around.

"So…"

"Let's go."

Be fore he could argue that they should at least _figure out_ what they were going to say, Mangetsu leaped off the crates and was half way across the street, dodging carriages and calling for him to 'get the lead out'.

He caught up to her in front of the closed door. The smell of food was overwhelming and he felt dizzy after his six second sprint which had been much more tiring than it would have been if he were properly fed.

"What… are we… going to… say-"

"Excuse me!"

His eyes went wide as he watched Mangetsu shove through the door and his mind scrambled for a moment before he could follow.

Inside it was warm, a welcome sensation after weeks of exposure to the elements. It was dim, the only light coming from a huge fire crackling in the hearth.

It was warmed not only by the fire, but from the close packed bodies all around. There were people hunched over steaming bowls of… stuff, at every table. They looked up at the bedraggled children walking past. They narrowed their eyes at them and collectively turned away. Those were the best reactions. The worst were the threatening glares they received; the people staring them down steadily. Fai stuck close to Mangetsu and ignored it all.

Mangetsu strode up to the bar counter, behind which stood a sturdy older woman smoking a thin cigarette. She stared down at them critically.

"Can I help you?"

She sounded less than willing; a tone Mangetsu had never been good at picking up on.

"Yeah, we need jobs."

There was a snort somewhere behind them and one directly in front of them.

"So do a lot of people, why would I give 'em to a couple of royal soldiers?"

They were both momentarily confused before realizing simultaneously.

"We're not soldiers," Mangetsu snapped. "You know who we are."

"No. I don't."

"My name is Mangetsu Yue Seether and his name is Fai D Flourite."

There were some murmurs of recognition from the patrons, but not many. They weren't well known by name.

"And I'm supposed to know you?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, showing her annoyance. Mangetsu showed hers.

"Ashura was holding us captive in the palace. We escaped and we need jobs."

Now almost everyone was whispering.

_They really do know us _

The woman continued to glare.

"Alright, but Ashura fucked us _all_ over it doesn't make you special. I'm not handing out jobs."

"You wouldn't be!" Mangetsu cut her off, "You need a cook right?"

One of the customers piped up with a 'hell yeah she does', earning some chuckles. The woman snapped a quick 'shut it' before replying.

"Yeah, and?"

"Fai can cook!"

The woman crossed her arms, speaking through her cigarette.

"Can you boy?"

Fai didn't hear the question. In fact, he didn't even realize he was the topic of conversation; he'd been absorbed trying to decipher the contents of the closest bowl. Mangetsu hit him in the side and glared at him.

" _Tell. Her. You. Can. COOK." _

"I can cook." Fai stated matter-of-factly, confused momentarily before remembering their entire purpose for being there.

"Yes," he tried again, "I can cook."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"You two are little older than babies, I don't believe you-"

"No!" One of the patrons called out, holding up his beer to gain attention before Mangetsu could flip out.

"My cousin's girl works in the palace, I heard he really can cook."

The woman looked back at Fai.

"Make something then; make something good, and if I like it I'll fire my cook and hire you."

"O-okay,"

He agreed and she turned to the double doors at the back of the dining room.

"Kage! Outta the kitchen, we got a guest chef!"

At her call, a young man scrambled out of the kitchen. He was taller than Fai but shorter than Mangetsu. He had a mop of chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. There was food spattered on his loosely tied apron and he looked terrified.

"Here ma'am!"

He tripped over to them and was about to say something when he caught sight of Mangetsu. His face reddened and he stuttered something unintelligible. Mangetsu looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"What the hell's the matter with _you?"_

"U-ummm…."

Fai could instantly tell that he liked her. He'd always been good at stuff like that; he always knew which members of the palace staff were going to end up getting married and who was going out with whom, but in this case it was sadly obvious. The boy was even staring at her _face_, Gods love him, instead of her chest as Fai had seen most men do. He was hoping that Mangetsu would notice that he liked her and be nice. Unfortunately, she either didn't notice or didn't care. When he continued to stutter she lost her patience.

"Alright, shut-up, you're not helping yourself."

"Okay."

He responded with far too much enthusiasm and Mangetsu quirked an eyebrow. The woman looked at Fai.

"Well?"

"Oh!"

He made his way to the kitchen, feeling the stares at his back.

When Fai entered the kitchen, he almost fell over; it was a horrendous mess. He looked back and forth for a moment, unsure of where to start. There was just one wood fed stove and three fire places with a caldron bubbling over each of them. There was food all over the counters, some cooked, some raw, some chopped, some whole. The whole room gave the impression that someone had been cooking while extremely drunk.

Before he even considered what he was going to make, he cleaned. He wiped spills, swept up messes, sent a stray cat out into the dining room to no doubt find Mangetsu and dumped every single pot into the ally out back. Then, he looked in the pantry. It was dismal to say the least. It didn't help that he was hungry to the point of distraction but didn't feel comfortable eating anything until he could pay for it.

In the end he found two half decent pork chops and seasoned them perfectly. He plated them with a quickly made polenta. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't even his best, but it was what he had, and it was _good._

He carefully picked up the plate and carried it into the dining room. As soon as he entered, all eyes turned to him and he heard reassuring murmurs of 'smells good…"

Half way across the room he caught sight of Mangetsu and almost laughed out loud. She was sitting on a bar stool, facing away from the bar but reaching behind her and gripping it like she thought it might suddenly float away. Her shoulders were hunch up with tension and her eyes, while wide with one twitching slightly, were trained on the floor in front of her.

The cause of this barely controlled fury was standing a few feet in front of her, babbling away without the slightest inkling of the danger he was in, shyness forgotten. His words were urgent, like if he didn't tell everything that was in his head, right that second, he might explode. His adoration for her was so sweet and sincere; Fai could only hope Mangetsu didn't eventually kill him.

"It's ready!"

The owner looked up at him and Fai instantly began apologizing.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I had to clean and-"

She smiled for the first time and took the plate.

"That was pretty quick by my standards."

She started to eat and Mangetsu detached Kage from herself before stalking over to Fai.

"Little freak didn't shut-up once while you were gone," She whispered, the din of the dining room ensuring that her words were lost to everyone but Fai, "I didn't listen to a word he said, I didn't even _make eye-contact_, and he still wouldn't shut-up."

"_Mang-mang,_ he likes you."

She arched an eyebrow.

"No he doesn't, I know when guys like me. I think he's just stupid."

Fai sighed; she couldn't tell when guys liked her, she could tell when they stared at her chest. For some reason she seemed to equate that to like and for once, Fai felt that she was more naïve than him. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as the owner finished the plate and turned to them.

"My name's Claudia, you now work for me."

"What?"

For the first time, Kage seemed to come out of his Mangetsu-induced stupor.

"But I-"

"You can't cook for shit."

Claudia spoke harshly, but not unkindly.

"Don't worry; you can still work for me. You can wait tables; I'll pay you the same."

She looked at Fai.

"You start tonight and you make ten silver pieces an hour. Now you…"

She looked at Mangetsu and Kage perked up.

"Mang's gonna work here too?"

Mangetsu cringed at the nick-name.

"Will you shut your damn face?"

"Sorry."

"Yes she is," Claudia ignored them, "We're gonna give you a shot as a waitress."

Mangetsu twisted her mouth to the side and cast a side-long glance at Kage who looked extremely pleased. Mangetsu turned to Fai.

"Alright then, we'll be back."

They left and circled the block a few times before Fai spoke.

"We should sleep a little; we're used to being up at night and asleep during the day. But we didn't really sleep today."

"But I'm not tired!"

Mangetsu skipped a circle around him to prove it. He laughed, glad she wasn't too annoyed about serving people. He decided to tease her a little, test his luck.

"Excited to work with Kage are we?"

"Piss. Off."

**Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	33. Chapter 33

**I LOVE this chapter! Know why? Because you get Mangetsu's POV for a little bit! Tell me how you guys feel about that because it might happen a little more often after this. I know I give her a lot of attention for an OC, but she really is important to the story so I hope you don't mind^^' Anyway, here you go, please review and enjoy!**

At six in the evening Fai and Mangetsu returned to the pub, which they now knew was called Claudia's. Its namesake told them that the dinner rush wouldn't be for about fifteen minutes and while they were waiting, Kage burst out of the kitchen and bounded up to Mangetsu who immediately backed up.

"Hi, do you remember me? We talked earlier!"

"No _you_ talked. A lot."

"You remember me?"

He sounded genuinely excited and surprised.

"Oh_ how_ could I forget something so traumatic?"

Fai could only assume Kage hadn't heard her response because he seemed no less happy.

Fai walked back to the kitchen and was pleased to find it in the same condition he had left it in. He made sure he knew were everything was and waited for the first order to come in.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Mangetsu's POV}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Here ya go." Claudia passed Mangetsu an apron. "Keep yourself neat. And I'm running a respectable business so wear it properly, around your waist _and_ neck. Don't just fold it around your waist."

"Uh-huh."

Mangetsu tied it around her waist; ignoring the instructions she had just been given. No sooner was it on that Kage sidled up to her and began talking.

"I'm gonna wait tables too! Well, I'm gonna wait, you'll waitress cause … um… you're a girl… and um ….so… yeah…"

He laughed nervously and Mangetsu raised her eyebrows before turning on her heel and crossing to the other side of the room. When Kage moved to follow she whirled back around and jabbed a finger across the room at him.

"Ah! You stay _there_. There is no reason for you to come over here."

He nodded happily, smiling brightly at her from across the room.

An hour passed; customers came and went and Claudia showed Mangetsu which tables were hers as they filled up and how to take an order and take the ticket back to Fai in the kitchen.

When Mangetsu brought back the first ticket there was a plate of steaming food sitting on the counter already.

"Which table do I take this to?"

"None," Fai responded, face obscured by the steam from a pot of spaetzle he was stirring, "That's for you, you need to eat something."

"Thanks angel."

She ate a few bites quickly before running back out into the dining room. People were enjoying the food which was great. One of her tables had just finished eating and left when Kage came over to help her clear their plates.

"Okay, we've been over this; you do not need to be near me. There is no reason for you to be-"

"Aww, you didn't get a tip! I'll give you one of mine."

"I don't _want_ one of… What's a tip?"

"Customers leave you extra money to keep if they liked you or thought you did a good job. They must just not have been good tippers, 'cause your so nice and all."

Mangetsu almost dropped a plate when she realized he wasn't being sarcastic. Then she laughed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're-"

"I'm not arguing about this, go stand over there."

He did so with a smile, but Mangetsu caught him sneaking a few coins onto another table that hadn't tipped. She sighed; no point in turning down money.

She walked up to her next table.

"What can I get you?"

It was four young men, all of whom were laughing and staring at her. Mangetsu didn't particularly mind, she was used to it and took it as a compliment.

"Sweetie, you can just bring us some beers, how does that sound?"

"Boring as shit, but I'll do it."

They whooped a little and one called her 'feisty'; she rolled her eyes.

_If only they knew_

She didn't mind the staring, but the talk was just stupid; didn't they know she could kill them if she wanted? Actually, she thought, it was better if they didn't; that meant there was a chance one of them might try something and then she might get a chance to work out some pent up frustration on them. Fai would get upset if she killed someone for no reason, but she knew that someone cat-calling her would upset him, enough to look the other way even.

She was contemplating this when Kage strode up next to her with as much false confidence as he could muster and spoke.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

Mangetsu shook her head in pity.

_What an _idiot_…_

The guys looked at each other like they couldn't believe he was talking to them. Finally, the largest spoke.

"Kid, go clear a table, we're talking about _grown-up_ things."

They all laughed at his stupid joke and Mangetsu studied Kage's face. He seemed incredibly nervous, but also determined.

_Pathetic_

"Apologize."

Another laugh.

"Why?"

"C-cause it was rude."

"No."

The boy seemed at a loss. Apparently he hadn't thought that far. He settled on trying to be intimidating, which almost had Mangetsu joining in the laughter, but not quite. He put both hands on the table and repeated himself.

"_Apologize."_

The largest, who's face he happened to be speaking into, lost the air of playfulness. He stood up, towering over him.

"Shut it, drip."

Kage paled, but due to a personality that forced him to talk when nervous, he continued.

"Y-you should… apologize t-to her because… she… she uh…"

The man punched him across the face and the room stopped as he stumbled back, holding his cheek. Mangetsu watched in moderate interest; these guys were amateurs, she could tell.

_Fai could have blocked that…_

At the thought her eyes went to the kitchen door to make sure he was okay. She didn't want him to get caught up in this, should she choose to act.

"Hey! I don't want people fighting in here!"

Claudia called from the bar as the rest of the men stood.

"Why shouldn't we?"

To Kage's credit, he collected himself.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave-"

They all started laughing again.

"Do you here this little fuck?" One spoke to the rest of his buddies. "Telling us to leave… he needs to be put in his place, ah?"

"A-as an employee-"

"Oh shut it, you're not helping yourself."

Mangetsu stepped up in front of him.

"All you morons, out. Now."

The largest looked at her.

"Or what, sugar?"

She grinned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Fai's POV}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Fai, upon hearing a huge crash from the dining room, popped his head out of the kitchen and choked on the carrot he had been snacking on.

Three men were lying on the ground, all groaning. One's arm was twisted awkwardly behind his head; another was on his knees, coughing up blood. The other had blood pouring out of his arm and leg and Fai was just in time to see Mangetsu toss the last one into the wall and hear _some_ part of his body snap.

The whole restaurant was quiet as they helped each other up and limped out, everyone's eyes on Mangetsu. She looked around at the diners who seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Well you can _eat;_ just don't be ass-holes."

Instantly, the happy chatter started up again and Fai crossed the room.

"What happened, are you okay?"

She cocked her head, seeming confused.

"I'm fine, why?"

"…No reason…"

He hopped over a puddle of blood and picked his way back to the kitchen, not bothering to be concerned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Mangetsu's POV}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mangetsu thought over her handiwork; it was pretty good quality, although she wished she could have been a little more creative, especially the one whose only injury had been a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. He'd been such a wuss though, he'd dropped the second she had snapped it. She hadn't been about to stand him back up just to hit him so she let him go.

She turned and found herself nose-to-nose with her overeager protector. She smiled to herself; that little display _had_ to have freaked him out. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Maybe he would be so scared that he'd stop talking to her, wouldn't that be nice…

"That was so… cool!"

_Shit…_

"You were amazing! Weren't you scared? You had to have been scared… But you didn't look scared, you look pretty! Do you-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be something wrong with you…"

He seemed thoughtful.

"I don't know how to fight, is that what you mean?"

She looked at him, then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess… Go stand over there."

"Okay."

He smiled and crossed to the other side of the room, collecting plates as he went.

**Alright, there you go! Wanna see something cool? I made this with photoshop animation and I'm reall really proud of it. It is, of course, related to the story so go check it out! Remember to remove the spaces:**

**http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d328zd4**

**Thank you, please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I know, I'm a horrible person, I haven't posted in so long^^' I've been a bit preoccupied and actually the only reason this is here is because I'm still getting story alerts on this (but no reviews, what's up with that?) and you can all thank Potatoe Girl, the most rescent subscriber, for this little chappie^^ I'm going to try and upload a little more regulerly but until then, here's a shorty. Also, at the end, there's a link to some new fanart^^**

**Enjoy~**

The night finished uneventfully and at the end Mangetsu went back to the kitchen and counted up her tips with Fai. Claudia told them they would get full pay at the end of the week but the tips were enough to get them food. Fai cleaned up the kitchen and when they were ready to leave, Kage bounded up to them and asked Mangetsu where they were going.

"Elsewhere." She responded, already beginning to walk. When he moved to follow she whirled around and jabbed a finger in his face.

"NO. You stay _here."_

He nodded, overly eager, and Mangetsu huphed, dragging Fai out behind her.

There was four hours till sunrise and Fai was already hoping they'd be able to get back to a normal sleep schedule. He was determined to make Mangetsu sleep like a human being.

They slept heavily and in the morning they ate, and paid for, a bag of sweet-buns. When they finished they had nothing to do besides wander the streets for hours until Claudia's opened.

The night was almost identical the every night for the rest of the month. Mangetsu complained about Kage constantly, he followed her religiously; Fai actually enjoyed his time in the kitchen and business picked up considerably thanks to good gossip about his cooking. But despite the rise in business and tips, even when they received their weekly pay, they had very little money, barely enough to feed themselves. They had actually looked at ads for cheap apartments but it was far more than they could afford. They continued sleeping in allies and doorways for a few weeks. Then everything became, if not worse, harder.

It was one in the morning and they had just left Claudia's. They had gone to one of their usual spots only to find it occupied by several men, all looking drunk. Fai was too tired to deal with Mangetsu picking a fight and so they continued past. The moon hung heavy over their heads, casting light down into the narrow streets, reflecting off of the patches of ice.

They turned left and both of them froze at a muffled sound. After thirty seconds of watching Mangetsu perk her ears like a cat they realized simultaneously that it was stifled sobs, echoing off of the close walls.

Fai strained against the darkness to find the source and after a minute he found it, huddled against the wall. It was a small, slumped figure that looked like it was trying to curl in on itself. They were shaking, whoever they were, and it seemed just as likely to be from fear as from the cold. Fai started towards them without a second thought but Mangetsu caught his arm.

"Nope. Not our problem."

"But Mang-mang, look how small they are, it's a _child_…"

"Don't care."

Fai turned towards her with a glare.

"Mangetsu that was us not too long ago."

She snorted.

"Maybe that was_ you_, but _I_ don't remember crying." She shuddered. "I can't _stand_ crying."

Fai stared at her in disbelief.

"What is the matter with you? Why won't you-"

"Because we can't!"

They were both whisper-shouting.

"Angle we can barely feed ourselves; we'd never be able to take care of her."

"Her?"

"Female aura. Fai, we'd be teasing her by making her think we could help her.

"But…" Fai looked down the alley, following Mangetsu's gaze. He understood what she was saying but he was fairly sure he could convince her otherwise.

"Mang-mang, she'll _die_ if we leave her."

"She might die if we take her with us."

"And she might not! At least that way she would't be alone."

With that sentence he felt tears sting his eyes and he realized his subconscious had made on connection he hadn't thought of.

"No one should be _alone_…"

Mangetsu sighed and fidgeted, glancing back and forth between Fai and the figure.

"Fiiine, but if we get into to trouble, you're my priority and you better be your own priority too, understood?"

But Fai had stopped listening after he got his answer. He was already starting down the alley.

"Excuse me..? Umm… Miss?"

She looked up as he came to crouch in front of her and now that he was there he didn't really know what to say. Up close he could see that she was five at the most. She had long dark blonde hair that looked like it was plaited at one point but it had become tangled and knotted, with pieces sticking out. Her dark blue eyes were wary and slightly wild; she looked terrified and after a moment of stunned silence he saw her mouth one word.

_Soldiers_

"Nonono-"

He started, just as she scrambled up from her position and made to run. He reached for her but Mangetsu was faster, rocketing around him and grabbing her by the arm. Realizing she had been caught the girl started struggling, jumping and clawing at Mangetsu in desperation. Mangetsu, to her credit, was actually trying not to hurt her, holding her by both arms away from herself, trying to avoid getting bit. Fai tried to talk to her, hoping she would tire herself out quickly.

"I know these are guard uniforms but we're not I promise! If you'd just listen for a moment-"

She thrashed frantically and was practically shrieking. He couldn't make out her words, just desperation and fear. Mangetsu had a good hold on her though and wasn't letting go. She had a lot of fight and eventually Mangetsu adjusted her grip and made it impossible for her to move, slipping into her own language to talk to Fai.

"_Fai she's little. Children can't be reasoned with, just get her attention_!"

He nodded as the girl settled for whipping her head back and forth. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands as gently as he could to keep her from hurting herself.

"Look at me."

He spoke calmly but firmly and slowly she complied. Looking at him with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"We are not going to hurt you we're going to help you. Do you understand?"

She stared at him and Fai could see her mind working. She whispered something unintelligible and a few more tears slipped down her face. But to Fai they looked more relieved than anything else. She stopped struggling and after a moment Mangetsu plunked her down on her feet. She stood, seeming to make a conscious effort to collect herself which Fai could have laughed at in one so young if he hadn't felt so bad. She sniffed quietly before launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

**Alright, new OC^^ I've been wanting to add her for a while, she plays a big part. This link is to a new pic of Mang-mang though, not her. This is Mang as she appears in another project of mine, non-fanfiction, totally original. I'm not posting a link to that though, I wanna see if you guys can find it (if you want to, of course) **

**Anyway, here you go, remember to take out the spaces blah blah blah:**

**http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / # / d37bapa**

**Yes I know she doesn't look the same, different story remember? Let me watcha think^^ I have nothing else to tell you guys except reviews=motivation=faster chapters! If I don;t think anyone's reading I'm less likely to post. Anyway, thanks^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey^^ I know, two chapters in the same week for once, look at me^^ Alright, I'm giong to try to start answering reviews in the following chapter because I keep getting a very familiar question: Where's Kuro-sama. _sathreal_ asked last chappy and here's your answer:**

**sathreal:**

**I'm completely re-writing Fai's past and his reason for being with the group. This is his past, then he leaves to be with them, then there's going to be a long, overview chapter of their journay detailing their (Kuro and Fai's) relationship and then, _finally, _****the story picks up again after Seresu (wait to you see how I explain that one lol) Kuro and all^^**

******In short: He's coming.**

**Potatoe Girl:**

**I'm so happy you like Mangetsu, I'm always afraid people will get annoyed with how much attention I give her but I guess I worry at nothing^^' I wish she was real too lol, but I've been told I act like her so I guess she's my alter-ego... *doesn't know if that's good or bad***

**BrettWitford:**

**I think you'd have forgotten it anyway lol... and it's "Frolick_ing _dirt children", I'm not southern lol... ^^**

**Thank you all and enjoy~**

"What's your name?"

They were sitting in the alley they had found the girl in. She had attached her self to Fai and was half sitting in his lap. Mangetsu was sitting on her other side so that the girl was between them. She didn't seem afraid of them anymore, she just wouldn't talk.

"How did you get here?"

Nothing.

"Where are your parents?"

She shook her head without looking up.

"Gone?"

Mangetsu asked, eliciting a nod.

"Do you know where?"

Nothing. Fai sighed; he didn't want to press her, but he didn't want to take her anywhere if her parents were coming back for her. Though why they would leave her there to begin with raised some questions.

"Sweetie-"

"I don't remember!"

She was shaking and Fai unconsciously pulled her coat around her.

"You don't remember what?"

"…Everything."

She whispered.

"Most of it… I know I have a family, I can't see their faces anymore… There were guards."

She was crying again and Mangetsu shifted uncomfortably.

"I remember a guard grabbing me after…"

"After what?"

"I don't know!"

She shrieked back at him. She was gripping the fabric of his coat and shaking her head.

"I _do_ know. I don't remember. He grabbed me and told me to forget but I bit him so he dropped me and I ran. He grabbed me after… they killed them, I think."

She sniffed and Fai looked over at Mangetsu.

"What do you think?

She shook her head.

"It sounds like someone tried to wipe her memory and she struggled too much and cut the spell before it could screw everything up. She lost her personal memory."

She looked at the girl and tried her best to be reassuring.

"Do you remember your name?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember where you live?"

"No."

Mangetsu sighed but the girl, who now seemed very eager to please, looked up suddenly.

"But I know I didn't always live here."

Fai cocked his head and she turned to look at him.

"I came from another dimension when I was a baby. I don't remember which though."

Mangetsu's face lit up.

"Wait, what language are we speaking?"

They were trained in so many different languages that if someone spoke something other than Seresian they sometimes slipped into it without thinking. This was not one of those times.

"Just Seresian."

"Mmm…"

"S-sorry…"

Mangetsu glared at her.

"Don't apologize for shit that's not your fault. Drives me nuts…"

"_Mang-mang."_

Fai whispered, indignant.

"What?"

"You shouldn't curse in front of her, she's a kid."

"Don't be such a girl."

They went back and forth for a few minutes before trailing off and opting to simply stare at their new charge.

"So…" Mangetsu got right to the point. "What are we gonna call you?"

They spent the next hour picking a name, anything to distract themselves. The girl seemed happy with whatever they picked for her though so Mangetsu instantly decided it had to be something Ruskian. Fai however could sense her aura and, deciding that she had strong magic insisted that her middle initial should be 'D.'. They went back and forth on her last name but eventually decided on Mangetsu's sister's middle name because it just sounded good with the rest of the name.

_Katia D. Aurora_

Fai was happy that she had the initial 'D', that was all he cared about. Though he knew he was getting ahead of himself, he was already thinking about teaching her magic.

Mangetsu though had no understanding of the concept 'getting ahead of oneself' and she was already interested in teaching her to fight. Fai thought she should learn magic first though, remembering _his_ lessons with Mangetsu.

"Mang-mang, you should wait, she's so young, she shouldn't grow up fighting. What kind of childhood is that?"

"The kind that turns into an adulthood! What kind of childhood is spent doing boring shit-"

"Stuff…"

"Boring _stuff_, priss. That's why you're neurotic, you read too much."

"What is she going to read? Where would we get books? She'd be learning defensive magic."

They continued to argue, whispering over Katia's head while she slept between them. They both knew it was a stupid thing to argue about but neither could sleep and they didn't want to think about what was really bothering them; how were they going to feed another person?

The next morning Fai woke to find Katia sitting a babbling to Natalia who had the look of an attentive listener, sitting on her haunches and cocking her head as the little girl spoke.

"Good morning Katia, I see you've met Natalia."

She beamed at her new name.

"Yes! I like her, is she yours?"

"No, Mang-mang's"

She looked confused having never heard the nick-name before until Mangetsu sat up behind Fai.

"Who's talking about me?"

"No one, Katia's up."

"Great."

Mangetsu rocked to her feet.

"Let's get a move on, you hungry?"

She directed the question at Katia who nodded emphatically.

"Alright, let's go."

They started off down the street. Katia was wary of everyone and everything. She alternated between holding Fai's hand and Mangetsu's, which threw the older girl off for a moment before she adjusted.

When Katia was with Mangetsu Fai watched carefully as the two interacted. He knew Mangetsu liked the little girl; after the fight she'd put up the previous night he'd known she would. Katia was nervous; seeming afraid of everything but deep down Fai knew she had a fighting spirit. Mangetsu appreciated that.

They meandered down the center of the street, Mangetsu leading the way until she suddenly called out.

"I want zepoles!"

Katia jumped and looked around, like she thought they might be in trouble. When sirens didn't suddenly start and soldiers didn't appear to drag them away, she relaxed and giggled nervously.

"T-that sounds really good."

Fai had to hold back a laugh. While Katia was instantly comfortable with him she still seemed unsure of his friend. He understood that; they were opposites.

Mangetsu veered out of the center of the road, dragging Katia behind her, Fai at their heels.

They bought a small basket of fried dough and ate on a stack of crates behind a restaurant, Katia marveling at Mangetsu entourage of cats.

She seemed distant, comfortable but closed off, like she couldn't decide whether she should trust them or not. She seemed like she wanted to though, which Fai guessed was a good thing.

Mangetsu was openly staring at the girl, her mouth twitching in it's eternal battle with her brain.

"So… you don't remember _anything?"_

Katia shook her head. She was incredibly quiet and careful, reminding Fai of his behavior when he first came to the palace. But he couldn't tell how much of her silence was from her fear and how much was just because she was so young.

"Katia?"

Her head flicked up at his voice.

"Would you like to play a game?"

Her face brightened and she nodded, grinning.

"Okay…" He thought, trying to pick his questions carefully.

"What's your favorite animal?"

She chewed her lip before holding up one of the smallest cats that surrounded her.

"I like cats. And Natalia."

Oops, try again.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't…" She looked around before spotting the empty basket of breakfast. Fai quickly realized she'd figured out how to cheat; his game would only work if she had to think about things she _hadn't_ seen in the last twenty-four hours.

"Those were really good, those are my favorite."

"O-kaaay…"

Deciding it was a lost cause, Fai voiced one more question, one he knew she could cheat at but didn't really care.

"What's your favorite color?"

Predictably she glanced around before letting her eyes settle on him once more.

"Well… I like _your_ color."

**I know right? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Well, you'll actually find out within twenty-four hours because I already typed the next chapter I just have to edit it^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	36. Chapter 36

**What did I tell you? Two in one night lol, I keep promises lol... Here you go, drop a review if you please^^**

**ENJOY~**

_"I like _your_ color."_

She spoke quietly and smiled hopefully. Fai and Mangetsu shared a glance.

"His what?"

Mangetsu spoke loudly, not intentionally but naturally. If you weren't used to her you might think she was shouting. Katia was not used to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mangetsu cocked her head.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"Mangetsu, your _language."_

"What about my language?"

"You used the 'h' word…"

"It's not a cuss, it's a place and if you don't shut up about it you can go there."

They were left glaring at each other but that was normal and Fai was so used to it that it didn't faze him. But Katia was staring like she expected Mangetsu to burst into flames. She looked absolutely terrified of her and Fai smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, we were just wondering what you meant."

"Your color…"

She was watching Mangetsu carefully and Fai moved in front of her to catch her attention.

"My what?"

"The color that's all around people; yours is pretty."

"His aura," Mangetsu corrected automatically, "You're seeing his aura. What color is it?"

Fai wondered why she was asking. She already knew.

"It's… well, it's either blue or purple."

"What do you-"

"Mangetsu lower your voice."

Mangetsu took a deep breath and continued with her voice at a human decibel.

"What do you mean, 'either'? You can see it; it's either one or the other."

"Well," Fai reasoned for the girl, "maybe she's just picking up on the blue tones. After all, you can't have purple without blue-"

"Fai I've seen your aura everyday for years and I'm looking at it right now. It's purple. It's not blue, it's not purple with blue tones, it's _purple."_

She turned to Katia.

"You can see that it's purple right?"

No answer.

"_Right_?"

She asked louder and Katia shrank back with a whimper, making Mangetsu curse.

"Sorry, I just don't understand."

They all stared at one another for a moment before Fai had another idea. He rocked forward onto his hands and knees and started drawing in the snow with his finger. Mangetsu arched her eyebrows.

"Uh… sweetie? What'cha doing?"

Fai sat back and admired his handiwork before turning to Katia.

"Can you tell what that is?"

"It's a cat."

"_Mangetsu!"_

"What?"

"I was asking Katia. Katia, can you see the kitty I drew right there?"

The little girl leant closer to the drawing, casting wary glances at Mangetsu.

"I don't… see anything. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Don't apologize sweets, nasty habit."

Fai turned to Mangetsu and spoke in low Ruskian while Katia turned her attention to an orange tabby with gold eyes that had recently appeared.

"Mangetsu I think she's colorblind.

"…What does that mean? She can't see colors? But if she knows that there's purple and blue-"

"She can see colors but if they're similar she has trouble telling the difference. The cat just blended in with the snow. She probably can't tell red from orange or dark blue from black."

Mangetsu bit her lip.

"Some colors look the same to her-"

"I get it, I'm just thinking."

She fiddled with a discarded cigarette on the ground between them until Fai stilled her hand and she came back from whatever trip her mind had just taken.

"Usually magic is a perfect system; if you're good at sound magic your hearing is good. If you're good at attack magic chances are you're already a good tactical thinker. If you can see auras you should… _not_ be color blind…"

"I think," Fai corrected, "that you're used to court magicians. It's the other way around. If you have good hearing, you're _trained_ in sound magic. If you're a good tactical thinker, you're trained in attack magic. But you can't be trained to see auras, you either can or you can't. She's just unlucky I think."

Mangetsu shrugged.

"It's weird, that's all."

Fai nodded. He saw Katia shiver and was instantly concerned. She was dressed just as warmly as they were, but she was smaller and it was probably harder for her to keep her body temperature up. He held out an arm and she hesitated before clambering closer and cuddling up to him. Mangetsu rolled her eyes.

"_Adorable_."

**ありがとう**

** ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi hi hi! I've been so bad with updating this but I think a got a chapter up last week so that's going to be my goal: one chap a week. Do you guys want to see what's been taking up all my creative energy? Do you? I know you do. Here's the link to my original story _Amethyst and Sapphire _as posted on fiction press . net. Remember to take out the spaces:**

**http : / www . fictionpress . com /s/2878485/1/ Amethyst and Sapphire **

**So check it ot if you get a chance, MANG-MANG and DAMIEN are in that as well^^**

**Also, I finally got a stupid facebook page ^^' If you feel like talking anime/fanfic/regular fic/kurofai ect., just search Shingetsu X Mangetsu (with those spaces) and chat me up^^**

**I know I have a lot of people to thank for subs and reviews so... you know who you are, thanks and please remember to REVIEW^^**

They spent the day wondering the streets. Katia clutched at Fai's hand the entire time, glancing around like she thought the entire population might turn on them at any moment. It would have been cute if it wasn't so sad.

Five-o'-clock rolled around and they made their way to the restaurant. Fai stopped outside and grabbed Mangetsu's hand, eyeing Katia who had become absorbed in one of Mangetsu's feline followers.

"Mang-mang, what are we going to do with her while we work?"

The older girl opened her mouth to answer then froze, realizing she didn't actually _know._ Finally she shrugged and grabbed them both, hauling them inside.

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

Inside, Claudia happened to be standing towards the front of the restaurant and caught sight of Katia right away, grimacing.

"And just _how_ did you get a hold of her?" She narrowed her eyes at Mangetsu, "She's not _yours_ is she?"

Fai's mouth dropped open.

"She would have had to have been eleven!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't put it past that one. What do you plan to do with her?"

"Umm…" Fai looked around; there were men drinking and men throwing darts. The few women appeared to be there on business. It wasn't somewhere he wanted to leave a child, especially with only Mangetsu there for supervision; Mangetsu needed supervision as it was.

"Can I keep her in the kitchen with me?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to see her."

Fai smiled, though he was slightly put off by her statement, and took Katia's hand.

"C'mon Kati, Mangetsu has a special friend that she _really_ wants to talk to. We should leave them alone."

"What are you-" Mangetsu noticed Kage bounding towards her like a large dog and growled at Fai. "Bite me."

Kage walked into Claudia's a few minutes late that day, but in his opinion it was for a just cause. He'd stopped to buy flowers on the way there.

They were moonflowers, a bunch of pale blossoms bound together with a silk, light blue ribbon; they were perfect for her.

As soon as he stepped in, coming from a door connected to the alley, right beside the kitchen, he saw her and jogged over, not bother to contain his grin.

"Hi Mangetsu!"

She turned. She was so _pretty_. Her face was perfect and her eyes were so bright! They matched the ribbon on the flowers, the flowers he'd forgotten about until just then. As she began to turn away he thrust them at her, beaming.

"I brought you these!"

She looked at them, her eyes almost crossed because of how close they were to his face. Suddenly, her brow creased as she noticed something.

"There's a… hydrangea blossom… in the center…"

He blinked; she was right of course. There was a small cluster of tiny hydrangea flowers in the center. The color was uneven though, with half of them blue and half of them pale purple.

"Yeah I um… It wasn't part of the bouquet, I added that myself."

"Did you now..?"

"Y-yes."

Her voice was oddly distant Kage noticed, and her eyes seemed a bit… darker. He spoke nervously.

"I saw it and… it _fit_ you. Like the moon flowers did but different. I c-can't explain it…"

He watched and, if asked, he probably could have said the exact instant something in her head snapped, though of course, he didn't realize what.

Her face whipped up, dark purple eyes meeting his gaze. Her lip was drawn back in a snarl and she snatched the flowers out of his hand, turning and rushing through the dinning room. She shoved into the kitchen and Kage lost sight of her as the door swung closed. He shrugged a started setting out silverware. She was probably just busy.

**Alright, that's it^^ I hope you guys go read my other storyor check out my dA/fB/fP you get the point. Please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXmangetsu**


End file.
